Only You
by AthenaDonovan
Summary: A Pon Farr story inspired by the spoilers for the last episode of Enterprise. T'Pol's amok time forces her to make difficult choices. Then, of course, nothing turns out like she planned. This AU story completely ignors the events in TATV. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Only You**

By Athena

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Star Trek: Enterprise is the property of Paramount

Summary: AU story that takes place fourth season. As Pon Farr approaches for T'Pol she has to make some choices regarding her relationship with Trip. Of course nothing goes as expected.  
Spoilers: all the way through the end of Daedalus and AU after that.

Authors Note: First off, a great big thanks to **Boushh** and **Jenna** for all their help with this story. Also be warned, although the beginning of the story contains some angst, the majority of the story is pure sap and fluff. If you not like sappiness you may not want to read the entire story. :)

Chapter 1

Trip sat staring at his food without much desire to actually consume any of it. His bad mood had caused him to lose his appetite for even his favorite foods. _Too bad since it looks great_, Trip thought sadly, as he gave up trying to force himself to eat.

"Archer to Trip."

Trip looked up and across the table at his captain and friend. "Huh?" Trip spoke as he realized Jon must have said something and he hadn't heard it.

Jon gave Trip a sad smile. "I asked if you were going to actually try eating any of that or if you'd like to take it back to your quarters so you could admire it some more," his friend teased.

Trip pushed his plate away. "Sorry Cap'n, I'm just not hungry I guess." He looked back up at Jon to see him nod sympathetically.

"Care to talk about it?" Jon asked.

_Would I care to talk about how the woman I love is finally free from that sham of a marriage and the first thing she does as a free woman is tell me that it, whatever _it_ was, is over?_ Out loud he said, "Not really. Just tired I guess."

Jon's expression gave Trip the impression that the captain wasn't buying it, but he didn't pursue the topic further. Trip pushed himself up from the table and cast a dejected look at his friend. "I think I'm gonna call it a night."

Jon frowned but nodded. As Trip approached the door, Jon called out to him. "Trip, take whatever time you need to," he paused a moment before adding "rest up."

Trip tried to muster a smile as he replied, "Thanks, Jon."

On his way back to his quarters Trip thought back to his latest encounter with the source of his current woes. Both he and T'Pol had been avoiding each other whenever possible ever since she told him things were over between them. He physically flinched as he recalled how the joy and hope he had felt upon learning her marriage was over had turned into anguish and despair. He had hoped she would approach him about continuing their relationship, whatever it was. At first he had held back on broaching the subject because T'Pol had just lost her mother and he knew she needed time to grieve. Then he had offered to just be there for her and she had dismissed him, stating she wasn't affected by the loss. _Then _she had started to shy away from any interaction with him that wasn't an official duty requirement. He recalled the final blow to any lingering hope of a future with T'Pol when she had visited him in Engineering. _I don't think there'll be time for..._, she had started. He had cut her off, _what do you want me to say?_ He recalled that sinking feeling in his stomach. _That you understand,_ she had replied. _I do. It's not like I didn't know this was coming. _He just hadn't wanted to believe that it was over until she actually told him. He shook his head as if the action would shake the memory from his brain.

Still, they had always managed to behave civilly and professionally around one another. More than once he had caught T'Pol looking at him and he could have sworn that he could still see compassion and even affection in her eyes. Then again, after what had transpired today, maybe he had just been fooling himself.

Having reached his quarters, Trip entered and collapsed onto his bunk, staring up at the ceiling. _What the hell happened today?_ he thought to himself. They had been working on adjusting the scanners in an attempt to locate a Vulcan ship that had gone missing in this region of space. T'Pol had seemed almost antsy. Every time he had stepped towards her she had instantly stepped back. It seemed as though she had tried to maintain the maximum possible distance between them the entire time they were working together. Then, she had simply left, claiming she had other duties to perform. He hadn't seen her since.

Trip felt like banging his head against the wall repeatedly until he passed out. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'Pol knelt on her pillow facing the meditation candle. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was measured and steady. Although her outward appearance may have conveyed a calm demeanor, her mind was in turmoil.

She had known for some time that the amok time was approaching, and yet she had delayed making final arrangements to return to Vulcan. Now, however, she was forced to accept that she could no longer afford to delay. Sighing, she also forced herself to acknowledge that a part of her had not wanted to make arrangements to travel to Vulcan to take a mate when the one she desired was right here on _Enterprise_.

T'Pol gave a small sigh. _Perhaps it is already too late_, she thought to herself. If that were indeed the case then she would be forced to ask Commander Tucker - _Trip_ to aid her in the resolution of her Pon farr. She felt both excitement and apprehension at that thought. Would she be able to refrain from initiating a mating bond with him? Would he be willing to risk being permanently joined with her? Would he even consider it after she had rejected him? T'Pol felt a knot forming in her stomach at that last thought.

Steadying herself, T'Pol recalled the logic of her decision to back away from a relationship with Trip… with _Commander Tucker_. Her mental control had been shattered by past events and she felt she had lost herself. She needed to reconnect with her Vulcan roots and remember who she was before the Trellium and before her emotions had gained control of her. The intense emotions that Commander Tucker produced in her left her feeling lost and out of control. She could not regain her emotional control and follow the path of Surak with such a powerful distraction.

T'Pol felt a twinge of pain as she recalled the most compelling reason for her decision. Commander Tucker had made it clear that he did not believe a relationship between a human and a Vulcan, a relationship between _them_, would succeed. The pain intensified as she recalled his words, _It's probably for the best … It's not like we woulda' made an ideal couple… Romeo and Juliet probably stood a better chance_. A part of her had wanted to believe he was merely rationalizing a hopeless situation. That hope had died when she had suggested they put their romantic involvement on hold for the time being. She thought perhaps Commander Tucker would argue against her logic, that he would fight for her. He had not. Instead he had joked about the engines still needing him. She had been taken aback by how easily he had let her go, almost as if it didn't mean that much to him after all. After that, she had decided to return to Vulcan to resolve the Pon farr.

The comm unit sounded, interrupting her thoughts. "Bridge to Commander T'Pol." It was the night shift communications officer. "I have an incoming communication from the Vulcan Embassy."

T'Pol knew instantly who it was and the reason for the call. "You may put it through," she responded.

A moment later Soval's face appeared on her screen.

"Greetings Ambassador," T'Pol said as she nodded slightly and held up a hand in the traditional greeting.

"T'Pol," Soval replied and returned the greeting. "I have been anticipating your response to our last conversation." Soval paused but T'Pol remained silent so he continued, "Have you decided against returning to Vulcan?"

T'Pol lowered her gaze for a moment before responding, "It would be unwise to remain on _Enterprise_. I must return to Vulcan so that the Pon farr can be resolved." Even as she said the words, T'Pol still tried to convince herself of their truth.

"I assume time is now a critical factor," Soval continued. It was a statement and not a question.

T'Pol merely nodded.

Soval gave her an appraising stare before speaking again. "You have had ample time to arrange to return to Vulcan, yet you have not done so. Perhaps there is someone on _Enterprise_ you would prefer over any arrangement I could make on your behalf."

T'Pol's head shot up and her anxiety returned. Trying to mask her reaction to Soval's assertion she replied evenly, "There would be no logic in preferring a human mate to a Vulcan one."

"I believe that would depend on the particular human and Vulcan in question," Soval responded. He was still studying her intently. "It seems that Commander Tucker at least has learned much of Vulcan culture and customs."

T'Pol fought hard to keep her body and her voice from shaking as she asked, "If I may ask, how has Commander Tucker earned such high regard?" She found she could not meet Soval's steady gaze and looked away again.

"When I was aboard _Enterprise_ assisting the Commander in preventing war with Andoria, I spent a great deal of time in his company. I was initially surprised to observe his use of our relaxation breathing techniques during some of the more…distressing moments. He did not seem to be aware he was using the technique, which suggests that he has expended a great deal of time mastering it. Additionally, when I requested private quarters for meditation, the Commander supplied meditation candles and pillows before I requested them. He was able to arrange these items properly for meditation without any guidance from me." Soval paused and waited until T'Pol returned his gaze before continuing. "When I inquired if he had ever visited Vulcan, the Commander informed me that he had accompanied you home following your return from the Expanse."

T'Pol nodded and looked away once more. She was searching for a response but her mind was once again in turmoil.

"T'Pol." Soval's voice held a gentle quality as he continued, "are you certain you wish to take a Vulcan mate?"

T'Pol could no longer keep the tremor from her voice as she replied, "I am not certain that I have any alternative."

Soval frowned slightly. "Then I suggest you assess your options quickly and contact me when you have determined the proper course of action."

"Agreed," T'Pol said more forcefully.

Soval continued to wear a slight frown and he looked pensive. Finally he spoke again, "There is one final detail we should discuss. Given the urgency of the situation, I suggest we forgo attempting to arrange passage to Vulcan and focus instead on finding a suitable male on board one of our ships. This way the ships can rendezvous with much less inconvenience to _Enterprise_. This will also keep Starfleet from demanding a detailed explanation."

"A very logical suggestion," T'Pol responded. In truth, this was more agreeable to her than returning to Vulcan. It was not uncommon for Vulcans assigned to exploration vessels to seek a temporary mate to aid in the resolution of Pon farr without forming a mating bond. It was likely that Soval would have greater success making such an arrangement.

"Then I will await your reply," Soval said and once again held up his hand in a salute.

T'Pol did the same and the transmission ended.

Alone with her thoughts once more, T'Pol contemplated her options. She could choose to let Soval find an acceptable male who would not hold her to a lifetime bond. If she could resolve the Pon farr without initiating a mating bond she could return to _Enterprise_ and continue to follow the path of Surak. Perhaps, in time, she could master her emotions enough to once again attempt a romantic relationship with Commander Tucker.

That last thought conjured images of her intimate encounter with Trip. She felt a warmth spread through her and her heart beat more rapidly as she recalled his scent and his touch, the feel of his skin against hers, the way their first tentative kiss had ignited into a passionate exploration of dueling tongues.

She quickly suppressed those thoughts as she attempted to regain her control. Such episodes would only become more frequent and increasingly difficult to control as Pon farr drew nearer. A new concern entered T'Pol's thoughts. Vulcans who were already bonded desired only theirs mates at the time of Pon farr. Was it possible that she had already become so attached to Commander Tucker that she would reject another mate?

She tried to call to mind images of a Vulcan mate but found that any thoughts of sexual intimacy reverted to thoughts of Trip. Perhaps Soval was correct, the most logical course of action would be to discuss the situation with Trip – with _Commander Tucker_. Once more T'Pol felt lingering fear about approaching Commander Tucker. She would need to meditate tonight and find a way to broach the subject tomorrow.

Once again T'Pol concentrated on the mediation candle and began to bring her disruptive thoughts under control.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trip had been unable to sleep and had returned at 0600 to continue scanning for any sign of the missing Vulcan vessel. Twice he had thought he was onto something, but neither incident had produced a viable lead. They were traversing a sector of space that was relatively unknown to the Vulcans and completely unknown to Starfleet. This was making the job more difficult because every anomaly and spatial disturbance had to be analyzed thoroughly without the benefit of data on what to expect from this region.

Trip rubbed his forehead in an attempted to stave off a budding headache. He looked up when he heard someone enter the room. T'Pol regarded him for a moment before acknowledging him with a slight nod and moving to study the sensor logs. _So much for avoiding that headache_, Trip thought to himself.

Trip noticed T'Pol glance his way several times. Once or twice it seemed as though she might actually speak to him but then chose not to do so. This awkward silence continued for almost 20 minutes.

Finally, T'Pol broke the silence, "Is there anything to report?"

Trip just looked at her for a moment before answering, "Nope."

They stood there regarding each other silently for a few beats. Finally, T'Pol turned her attention back to the sensors. Trip silently let out a deep breath. _Well, this isn't the least bit awkward!_ he thought to himself. _At the very least she could apologize for just leaving yesterday. Instead she just waltzes back in and acts like I'm not even here._

Trip continued to run the data through a set of algorithms and analyzed the results. He was finding it difficult to concentrate with T'Pol only a few meters away. Without speaking, he transferred the data he was studying to T'Pol's terminal. She turned her head slightly and nodded in his direction but remained silent.

After several moments a sensor monitor at T'Pol's terminal beeped, indicating a possible warp signature. Trip moved over to take a look at the display. As he reached to change the amplification of the readout, T'Pol snatched her hand away and stepped back as if the mear touching of their hands would have inflicted great pain.

Trip quashed the hurt feelings developing in him and turned to confront her. "Ya know, I'm not tryin' to invade your precious personal space here." His hurt and anger made his words sound a lot harsher than he had intended but he wasn't in the mood to apologize at the moment.

T'Pol looked confused and a bit flustered. She actually took another step away from him before beginning to speak. "Commander, I…"

"Look just forget it okay." Trip didn't want to hear what she had to say, her actions were clear enough. She obviously didn't want to give him any reason to think that their relationship was anything other than professional by going out of her way to make sure they never got too close or touched. She probably thought it was necessary to establish these boundaries because, in the recent past, the physical boundaries of the working relationship had become lax.

T'Pol, however, did not let the matter drop. "I wish to clarify," she began.

Trip cut her off again. "Look, let's just figure out what we've got here," he indicated the display, "The sooner we can track down that ship the sooner we can both get back to our separate lives." He knew he still sounded angry but he just couldn't deal with T'Pol calmly explaining that the path of Surak didn't include sharing personal space with an overly emotional human. He turned away and avoided looking at her.

"Agreed," came her cool reply.

When Trip glanced back at her, T'Pol was working at her console and, again, behaving as if he was not present in the room. He turned back to his station and pretended to study the newly processed sensor data. His heart physically ached. He couldn't stop thinking about T'Pol and this new turn in their _relationship_. Her exploration of the path of Surak must have affirmed within her that a romantic relationship with a human, or at least _him_, was not… _agreeable_. He wanted to rip his feelings for T'Pol right out of his heart. It was too bad he couldn't simply go to Phlox and have those feeling surgically removed.

Trip was so lost in his own morose thoughts that he had not realized T'Pol must have been speaking to him.

"Commander?"

He looked up and saw her standing with her arm extended holding a PADD out for him. He took note that, again, she was standing as distant as possible while insuring the PADD was within his reach.

Something snapped within him as he snatched the PADD from her. Quickly eying it to confirm they had a warp signature trail, he then returned his gaze to T'Pol. He was sure his anger was showing but he didn't really care about protecting her feelings, if she even allowed them to exist anymore. His own feelings had been trampled far too often and he desperately needed to get away from the source of the pain.

"Now that I've got something ta go on I'll handle this in Engineering." There was a harshness to the tone of his voice that he couldn't contain.

As he headed for the door T'Pol called after him, "Commander."

Trip stopped but didn't fully turn to face her. "Look T'Pol I've got a lot ta do right now." Then he left the room without looking back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'Pol walked as quickly as she could to her quarters. Her last interaction with Commander Tucker had not gone as planned. She forcibly suppressed her memory of the exchange until she had reached her quarters and secured the door behind her. Looking down at her hands she noticed they were shaking.

She sank to the floor and tried to calm her thoughts through meditation. Once the trembling had subsided, she slowly and cautiously allowed herself to recall the incident with Commander Tucker.

As soon as she had entered the room the sight of him and his sent had caused her body to react, warming with desire. It had taken several minutes to get her more primal instincts under control. Commander Tucker had continued working at his station until the sensors detected a possible warp signature. When he had approached her station to adjust the data being displayed, she had recoiled quickly to avoid possible physical contact. She was sure that any touch from the Commander would have shattered her control.

He had reacted with anger and then proclaimed that he'd had no intention of touching her. He seemed so offended at the thought that he would not allow her to apologize, even stating that he wished to return to routine activities that did not involve her.

A tremor shook her as she tried in vain to suppress the feeling of anguish caused by his rejection of her. After a few moments she stood and went to her console.

"Computer, record message for Ambassador Soval at the Vulcan Embassy, highest priority." T'Pol paused as she waited for the recording to begin and then continued with her message, "Ambassador, please arrange the rendezvous with a Vulcan ship as quickly as possible."

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Only You**

By Athena

Rating: PG-13 for now. R in later chapters.

Disclaimer: Star Trek: Enterprise is the property of Paramount

Authors Note: First off, a great big thanks to **Boushh** and **Jenna** for all their help with this story. Also be warned, although the beginning of the story contains some angst, the majority of the story is pure sap and fluff. If you not like sappiness you may not want to read the entire story. :)

Chapter 2

Phlox was busy attending to his collection of alien creatures in Sickbay. Things had been relatively quiet on the medical front, affording him time to enjoy his non-humanoid companions.

He heard the doors open and turned to see T'Pol walking towards him. He could tell by the tension in her features that something was amiss.

"What is the matter Commander?" Phlox asked gently.

T'Pol seated herself on the edge of a biobed. Had she not been Vulcan Phlox might had reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. As it was, he simply gave her a compassionate smile and waited.

"Doctor, I require your assistance in two circumstances." Her voice was quiet and she appeared somewhat dejected.

"Of course T'Pol, how may I be of assistance?"

T'Pol finally looked up at Phlox. "I would like you to attempt a hormone suppression treatment to slow the onset of a neurochemical imbalance."

Phlox could not quite contain a frown. "I take it this _imbalance_ is the result of your natural mating cycle?" He was perplexed as to why she would request he attempt to forestall the inevitable onset of the cycle.

"That is correct," she said evenly and dropped her gaze.

Phlox let a few moments of silence pass before asking, "and the second issue requiring my assistance?"

T'Pol looked back up at Phlox. "I have asked Ambassador Soval to locate a Vulcan male serving on a ship who would be willing to assist with the resolution of Pon farr. Captain Archer will need an explanation for the need to rendezvous with a Vulcan ship." She paused and looked down again. "I wish to keep the nature of my affliction confidential."

"Of course… I take it that you wish to attempt to suppress the onset of Pon farr until a suitable partner is available."

T'Pol nodded.

"Do you have any idea how long the suppression treatment will be necessary?"

T'Pol stiffened a bit and there was a hint of stress in her reply, "I have no indication at present, however, I am certain Ambassador Soval will act expeditiously."

Phlox contemplated his next question carefully. Technically the personal lives of the crew were not any of his business but in this case, personal concerns and medical ones overlapped. Finally he asked, "T'Pol, have you considered that a human partner would be the simplest solution to your situation?"

T'Pol visibly shuddered and her hands gripped the edge of the biobed. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and glaring at Phlox. She did not reply however.

Phlox made another attempt at what he saw as the best course of action. "There would be no need for suppression treatment and also no need to involve the Captain or Starfleet." T'Pol stayed silent. "You could simply allow the onset of your mating cycle to occur naturally…"

"That may be problematic," T'Pol cut in sharply. She took a breath before continuing, "The involvement of … a human partner would complicate the shipboard working relations. Humans attach emotional sentiment to acts of sexual intimacy that Vulcans do not."

Phlox gave her a sad, sympathetic smile. She was obviously afraid that involving Commander Tucker would affect their relationship. She would be surrendering to a biological imperative instead of choosing to initiate intimacy.

"I could speak to Commander Tucker and explain…"

"No!" T'Pol took another deep breath before continuing more calmly, "Doctor, I do not wish to involve Commander Tucker." Her voice trembled as she spoke Commander Tucker's name. She looked almost pleadingly at Phlox. "Please proceed with the suppression treatment."

Phlox frowned. He was certain that Commander Tucker would be willing to assist T'Pol and almost as certain that he would react with anger and jealousy if he found out that T'Pol had rejected the idea. Still, he could not force T'Pol to choose the Commander over a suitable Vulcan male who would require no emotional attachment.

Sighing, Phlox picked up a medical tricorder and scanned T'Pol. Not entirely liking the results he asked, "have you been experiencing symptoms already?"

T'Pol nodded. "They can be controlled, for the most part, through meditation. However, there have been instances where control has been more… difficult to maintain."

"I see," Phlox said tersely. "Just _how_ difficult?"

T'Pol's eyes flickered between Phlox and the ground before she tilted her head slightly and said tentatively, "There have been two incidents where I have been forced to abandon my duties to seek solitude and meditation."

Phlox crossed his arms in front and replied sternly, "and do you know what precipitated these two episodes?" He had a feeling he already knew the answer.

T'Pol bowed her head and admitted in a quiet voice, "Commander Tucker was present."

Phlox lost his patience and exclaimed, "T'Pol, you can't simply avoid Commander Tucker until this mystery Vulcan appears to cure you." His voice held a high pitch because he was agitated. "Suppression treatments won't be able to counteract the biological response to the presence of a desired mate."

T'Pol continued to avoid making eye contact. "The treatments will work if I can increase my meditation and minimize the time spent in the Commander's presence."

"Very well," Phlox conceded. Clearly she was not going to relent. He would have to speak to the Captain about keeping T'Pol and Commander Tucker separated. He would also have to come up with an explanation that kept T'Pol's privacy in tact.

"Come back in one hour and I should have something for you."

"Thank you doctor," T'Pol said softly and then exited Sickbay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trip was on his way to the situation room. After he'd calmed down enough to get back to work he had been able to detect several more potential Vulcan warp signatures. He was sure a Vulcan ship had been in the area some time ago. The problem was figuring out where it had gone. It was like trying to follow a path of bread crumbs that were scattered pretty far apart and you kept finding things that _looked_ like crumbs but turned out to be something else.

He rubbed the back of his neck. He could sure use T'Pol's help with this but the way things had been between them lately he wasn't sure they'd be any more productive together than he was by himself.

As he entered the situation room the first person he made eye contact with was T'Pol. His heart skipped a beat at first but then that familiar ache returned when she stepped back to the wall and looked down, away from him. He just stood there a moment concentrating on the heavy feeling in his chest before he realized that everyone else in the room was staring at him. The captain looked impatient, as did Malcolm. Travis looked confused and Hoshi looked contemplative. Trip took special note that Phlox looked agitated and he kept glancing over at T'Pol with a hint of concern in his features.

"Well?" Archer asked.

"Oh, um, sorry." Trip felt a twinge of redness in his neck and cheeks. "I think we've got em, I just don't know where they went or how ta track them. We could try a coupla systems that seem likely and see what we find."

Archer nodded. "Good work Trip. Give Travis a ranking of the most likely destinations."

"Will do, Captain."

Archer turned to Hoshi. "Keep listening for a distress beacon or any Vulcan transmission and try hailing them intermittently."

"Yes, Sir," Hoshi replied.

Finally Archer turned to T'Pol. "I want you to work with Trip in Engineering and keep me updated."

Trip ventured a glance at T'Pol and was shocked that she physically paled in response to the captain's order. He cast a worried look at Phlox whose concern was evident.

Malcolm, Travis, and Hoshi were already exiting the room and the captain did not seem to notice T'Pol's apparent distress. _What the hell_? Trip thought to himself. _Something's not right with her and it can't just be her worrying about sending me mixed signals._

T'Pol seemed to recover and also moved to exit the room. "I will join you in Engineering shortly," she said without looking at him as she left the room.

Trip stood there in puzzlement for a few additional moments before turning to follow her out the door and headed back to Engineering.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back inside the situation room, Phlox lingered, knowing he would have to inform the captain that T'Pol was unwell.

"Is there something we need to discuss?" Archer asked lightheartedly.

The small grin he bore faded with Phlox's reply. "Yes captain, there is indeed."

Now wearing a serious expression Archer asked, "What's the problem?"

Phlox clasped his hands behind his back. "It's Commander T'Pol." Archer's expression deepened into a frown. "She is suffering from an affliction that, among other things, weakens her emotional control."

Archer clearly didn't like what he was hearing. "Is this anything like her reaction to the Trellium-D on board the _Seleya_?"

Phlox shook his head. "Not if properly treated, Captain. This is a well known Vulcan aliment but it _is_ serious. She has already made a request for a Vulcan ship to rendezvous with _Enterprise_ in order to receive the necessary treatment."

"She can't be treated on _Enterprise_?"

Phlox glanced away nervously. He did not what to lie outright to the captain. "T'Pol feels that the best course of treatment can be found on a Vulcan ship."

"But she _could_ be treated on _Enterprise_ if it became necessary?" Archer pressed.

Phlox gave a small sigh. "An attempt could be made to treat her here, however there exists the possibility of…" _repercussions_ "side-effects."

Archer nodded and looked contemplative. "Is this thing contagious? Is the crew in any danger?"

Phlox smiled despite the serious nature of the topic. "No Captain, T'Pol's condition is not contagious and the only threat she might cause the crew would stem from an uncontrollable emotional outburst. You should be prepared for the possibility."

Archer's frown returned. "Are you sure there isn't anything you can do before the Vulcans arrive? Are they already on their way?" Archer appeared to be displeased that arrangements had been made to meet up with a Vulcan ship without his knowledge or consent.

"To answer your first question, I have already begun suppressive treatments but eventually a cure will need to be administered. As for your second inquiry, I have no knowledge of any arrangements, but perhaps you should speak to T'Pol."

"Thank you Doctor," Archer seemed to dismiss Phlox who continued to linger.

"Captain, there is one final issue you should be aware of," he said cautiously.

Archer gave him his full attention again and nodded for him to continue.

"It would be prudent to keep Commander T'Pol and Commander Tucker separated until the Vulcans arrive."

Archer looked a bit stunned. Clearly he had not expected to hear this. "What," he said finally finding his voice. "Why?"

Phlox tried not to fidget but found he was swinging his arms back and forth as he tried to come up with a rational sounding explanation. "T'Pol should avoid situations that cause undue emotional distress." Phlox paused and Archer slowly nodded. "I have observed that Commander Tucker often produces _emotional responses_ in Commander T'Pol. They argue frequently for example."

Archer bit his lip as if trying not to smile. "And you think their tendency to _argue_ makes it unsafe for T'Pol to be around Trip." He looked bemused.

"Captain this is a very serious matter," Phlox chastised. "Left untreated, T'Pol's condition will ultimately prove fatal. I feel it necessary to take all possible precautions to slow the progression of the condition."

Archer appeared to be consternated as he tried to formulate a response. "Phlox, if it's that serious you should begin treating her and the Vulcans can take over once they arrive."

Phlox shook his head. "Captain, T'Pol does not want to be treated on _Enterprise_. She is unwilling to risk the possible…side effects."

"How bad can they be?" Archer threw up his hands and turned to Phlox again. "Phlox, you've got to give me more to go on here."

"I'm afraid I have to respect T'Pol's privacy, Captain," Phlox replied sympathetically. "The Vulcans are a very private people in general and they do not speak of this particular affliction to outsiders. I assure you that I will monitor T'Pol closely and intervene if necessary."

"State secret, huh?"

Phlox chuckled. "Something like that Captain."

"Okay, I'll try to keep Trip away from T'Pol." Archer smiled and looked down. "I just hope I don't have to involve security," he joked as they exited the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trip had just readjusted the sensor array when he heard T'Pol approaching. He ran his tongue over the inside of his cheek then bit his lower lip as he turned to look at her.

She had stopped a few meters back and was looking at him intently. Her face may have appeared expressionless to others but Trip could see a hint of fear beneath her calm veneer. What was she afraid of? Could it be _him_?

She finally stepped forward and activated a nearby consol. "Have you detected any indication of the Vulcan ship's warp signature?"

Trip studied her a moment longer before replying, "Nothin' yet." He continued to watch her for a few moments before she glanced up at him and he gave her a little smile. He was about to turn back to his own work when he noticed T'Pol shudder slightly. He stepped towards her and, predictably, she took a few steps back.

He turned squarely to face her, hands on his hips. He let his tongue play over his lips briefly as he tried to think of something to say. He opted for bluntness over tactfulness. "What the hell's goin' on with you?" He paused but T'Pol merely looked away. He glanced around the room. The nearest crewmembers were well outside hearing range so they were essentially alone. "Your actin' like yer scared of me but I know that can't be right." He looked down for a moment and added more softly, "You know I'd die for you." He looked back up and caught her eyes. Daring to step forward he held her gaze and continued, "Just tell me what's going on and we can deal with it together."

He was surprised to see T'Pol shudder again as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself. He stepped right in front of her and gently placed his hands on her upper arms. He could feel her body trembling. "T'Pol," he whispered.

Just then her head jerked up and their eyes met. Her eyes were dark and held an expression he had seen before. She was looking at him with desire!

Trip was momentarily stunned by the unexpected change in T'Pol's demeanor. A turn from fear to desire was not what he expected. Then T'Pol pulled back out of his grasp. He tried to hold her but she pulled away forcefully.

"Release me!" she hissed.

Stunned again, Trip let his arms fall to his sides as T'Pol recoiled from him. She was still shaking.

Trip ran his hand across his mouth and gave her an intense stare. She finally lifted her gaze to meet his. "Talk to me," he commanded.

T'Pol opened her mouth to speak but then closed it along with her eyes. Trip thought she appeared to be concentrating on regaining her emotional control

Trip started forward but stopped when she recoiled further.

"Don't," she whispered.

He was now very concerned. "I'm calling Phlox down here." He started for the comm unit but T'Pol's voice stopped him.

"Wait, please…I will go directly to Sickbay."

Trip looked at her with uncertainty, unsure if he believed her. Finally he nodded and stepped back. "I'll let Phlox know yer on your way."

T'Pol merely nodded, keeping her eyes downcast as she turned to leave.

Trip watched her go then activated the comm. unit. "Tucker to Sickbay."

"Phlox here."

"T'Pol's on her way ta see you. Doc, there's somethin' wrong with her." Trip felt his statement was a bit lame but Phlox replied quickly.

"Thank you, Commander. I am aware of T'Pol's condition."

Trip knew it was unlikely Phlox would simply tell him what was wrong with T'Pol but he couldn't keep from asking, "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Once she receives the proper treatment she'll be fine," came the reply.

"Okay, thanks Doc." Trip deactivated the comm. and contemplated Phlox's response. If all she needed was a simple treatment and Phlox already knew what was wrong with her, why hadn't he gone ahead and treated her already? Something wasn't right about the entire situation. Trip frowned as he tried to put the pieces together. He was still lost in thought when the Captain entered the room.

"How's it going Trip?" Archer asked casually as he glanced around the room.

"Huh? Oh fine," Trip stammered. He felt guilty that he had been focusing on T'Pol instead of the missing ship and its crew. He was about to give the Captain an update when he noticed that Archer wasn't really paying attention to him.

"Something on yer mind Cap'n?"

Archer turned his attention back to Trip. "I'm looking for T'Pol."

Trip fidgeted a bit, unsure of how much to reveal. The Captain had a right to know when his senior officers were unfit for duty, but Trip knew how protective T'Pol was of her privacy. "Um, she's not here Cap'n. She wasn't feelin' well so she went to Sickbay."

Archer frowned. "I guess Phlox was right," he mused softly to himself.

A scowl formed on Trip's face. He wanted to know what Archer knew but he also knew it really wasn't any of his business. He asked anyway, "Do you know something about T'Pol?"

Archer gave Trip an appraising look. "Not much. Did something happen?"

Trip let his tongue run along the side of his cheek as he chuckled slightly. They were each playing cat and mouse, trying to figure out how much the other person knew.

He decided to answer the Captain's question and see where it led. "She got a little … agitated earlier. Do ya know why?"

Archer raised an eyebrow and tried to contain a grin as he replied, "I guess you should know since it pertains to T'Pol's treatment. Phlox said she caught some Vulcan bug and one of the side effects is that she's having difficulty controlling her emotions."

Trip frowned slightly and nodded. "That makes sense I guess."

Archer seemed to have even more difficulty suppressing his grin as he continued, "He also said you should stay away from her until she gets better. To quote Phlox, it's because you often produce _emotional responses _in Commander T'Pol."

Trip noticed Archer's grin fade and realized the Captain was probably expecting him to find the quote amusing. Trip was far from amused however. He needed time to digest the new information and sort things out.

"Trip?" Archer prompted.

"Sorry Cap'n." Trip shook his head. "Just how serious are these side effects?"

Archer now looked somber. "I'm guessing pretty serious by your reaction."

Trip rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. "Okay, so how long before she gets better?"

Archer pursed his lips in contemplation for a moment. "I'm not sure. She needs to be treated by Vulcan doctors. Phlox said T'Pol has made arrangements to meet up with a Vulcan ship. Do you know anything about that?"

Trip was a bit taken back by the new revelation and the Captain's suggestion that he would know something about meeting up with the Vulcans. He needed to break the discussion down so that he only had to deal with one item at a time. He began with the first point. "Why can't Phlox treat her? There aren't any Vulcan ships nearby other than the one we're search'n for. That's why _we're_ the ones doin' the searching!" Trip could tell he was getting flustered so he stopped talking and took a few deep breaths.

Archer glanced around, probably to see if any of the crew had become aware of their conversation. Then he put a hand on Trip's shoulder. "Phlox can take care of T'Pol if it comes to that, but they both felt Vulcan doctors were the best way to go on this one. I'm sure she'll be okay, Trip."

Trip made an attempt to smile at Archer. "Yeah, I guess I just don't like not bein' able to help is all."

Archer gave him a final pat before assuming a more professional stance. "As I recall, there's an entire ship full of Vulcans out there that you _can_ help by finding them." Archer's words were all business but his voice held a playful tone.

Trip gave his friend a mock look of annoyance. _Smart Ass!_ he thought. Out loud he said, "I'll get right on that." Both men grinned and Archer turned to leave.

He was on his way out when the comm. unit sounded. "Bridge to Captain Archer." It was Hoshi.

Trip stepped away from the comm. as Archer returned and answered, "Archer here."

"Sir, I have a transmission from Captain Soran of the Vulcan ship _Kovar_. He requests to speak with you privately."

"I'm on my way back. Relay the transmission to the ready room."

Trip was dying to accompany the Captain and it must have been evident in his demeanor because Archer gave him a sympathetic look and said, "I'll keep you as informed as I can, Trip." Then he left for the Bridge.

Now alone, Trip tried to focus on his work but the situation with T'Pol was foremost in his thoughts. So she was sick and that led to the weakening of her emotional control. Therefore, the emotions he'd seen her express recently had to be her true feelings. That meant that she still wanted him even if her rational mind had decided that such a thing wasn't logical. _She still wanted him!_ That thought caused his heart to start pounding in his chest.

He knew he had to get back to work but focusing on anything other than T'Pol was incredibly difficult. Just a few hours ago he was sure she had gotten over any feelings she had for him. _Now_ he had reason to think otherwise. He wanted to see her but he knew that wasn't an option right now. He still had work to do and without T'Pol to aid him, it would take longer to track down the missing ship and the crew of that ship could be in trouble. He had to focus. Regretfully, he put the thoughts pertaining to his personal life out of his mind and concentrated on locating the missing Vulcan ship.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Only You**

By Athena

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Star Trek: Enterprise is the property of Paramount

Summary: As Pon Farr approaches for T'Pol she has to make some choices regarding her relationship with Trip. Of course nothing goes as expected and Trip and T'Pol must decide how to proceed with their relationship.  
Spoilers: all the way through the end of Daedalus and AU after that.

Authors Note: First off, a great big thanks to **Boushh** and **Jenna** for all their help with this story. Also be warned, although the beginning of the story contains some angst, the majority of the story is pure sap and fluff. If you do not like sappiness you may not want to read the entire story. :)

Chapter 3

By the time T'Pol approached Sickbay she had regained most of her control. Truthfully, the only reason she had come was because she had promised Commander Tucker that she would go directly to Sickbay. She had known that the symptoms would subside once she was no longer in the Commander's presence. Her real concern now was how to keep thoughts of him out of her mind entirely until a ship arrived to release her from this anguish.

She had been very surprised by the compassion Commander Tucker had shown her in Engineering. She had expected more anger at her behavior and instead he had offered her unconditional support. Perhaps it had been a mistake to request the Vulcan ship after all_. You know I'd die for you._ She shuddered as she recalled those softly spoken words.

She was torn. Part of her wanted the safety of having a Vulcan mate when she surrendered to Pon farr. There would be no worry about emotional repercussions and no awkwardness. Afterwards she would be free to continue following the path of Surak and be allowed to conduct any future relationships according to her own time and choosing. And yet a growing part of her simply wanted to give in and let Trip take her. Even without the blood fever there was no denying she wanted him. But a relationship with him would involve examining and revealing her feelings for him. As her older self had once said, those feelings were powerful and frightening. She wasn't prepared to deal with them and she desperately wanted to find herself, to regain her sense of self identity, before being consumed by someone else.

These two desires were still at war within her as she entered Sickbay. She did not make eye contact with Phlox as she walked by him and seated herself on a biobed.

Phlox did not address her either but simply picked up a medical tricorder and began his assessment of her.

When he had completed his scans he waited for several moments in silence before flatly stating, "How long do you intend to keep pretending this is going to work?"

T'Pol winced internally and found she still could not meet the doctor's gaze. "It is possible that a Vulcan mate will arrive in time."

Phlox was still impassive. "Is it logical to rely on a circumstance that is by no means guaranteed when you could simply plan for a safe alternative?"

T'Pol took a deep breath before finally meeting the doctor's eyes. "You believe I should discuss the possibility with Commander Tucker."

Phlox softened his stance and replied compassionately, "T'Pol, I know you are concerned about how this will affect things between you and Commander Tucker but isn't it better to discuss the situation now, rather than wait until you are not longer capable of doing so rationally?"

T'Pol knew she had to concede that Phlox was correct. It was beginning to look as if Pon farr would overtake her before any rendezvous would be possible and it would be better if she explained things to Trip before she was forced to yield to her primal needs. She did not relish the idea of another awkward discussion like the one that followed their last sexual encounter.

"If you will treat me with a more aggressive suppression regiment and nasal inhibitor, I will explain the situation to Commander Tucker at the end of the duty shift."

Phlox seemed to be pacified with her conditions as he nodded and moved across the room to retrieve a metallic vile. "I will inform the Commander that you wish to meet with him after his shift. Would you prefer to have this discussion here in Sickbay?"

T'Pol considered this for a moment. She wanted to discuss the situation in private but she wasn't sure her quarters were a reasonable venue, given what had once transpired between them there. Trip's quarters would be filled with his scent, but perhaps the nasal inhibitor could negate that problem. She preferred private quarters to Sickbay. This _discussion_ was likely to involve intimate details of her personal life that she would not be comfortable voicing in a public location.

"I would prefer to meet Commander Tucker in his quarters."

Phlox looked disappointed but accepted her request. He handed her the metallic vile. "This should help inhibit your sense of smell. It's much stronger than your normal nasal inhibitor. Once administered, you may not be able to smell anything for the better part of a day."

T'Pol accepted the vile and nodded gratefully. "Please inform Commander Tucker that I will meet him in his quarters at 2000 hours." She slid off the biobed and walked towards the exit.

Phlox called after her, "return here at 1800 hours for treatment."

She turned back to Phlox. "Agreed. Thank you doctor," she said before leaving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archer held up his hand in the Vulcan salute as he greeted the face of Captain Soran on the viewscreen in the ready room. He suppressed a grin as he noted that Soran appeared to be impressed that Archer knew of the traditional Vulcan greeting.

Soran came directly to the point. "We have received a request to rendezvous with _Enterprise_ so that your Vulcan crewmember can be transferred to the _Kovar_ for treatment of her current ailment."

Archer gave a slight nod of agreement. "I apologize for the inconvenience but our doctor felt that it was necessary for T'Pol to be treated by Vulcans. We are currently undertaking a search and rescue mission to locate a ship that the High – that your government has lost contact with. I'm afraid you'll have to come to us in order to retrieve T'Pol."

The Vulcan Captain did not seem concerned with the inconvenience the situation would cause him. "We are aware of your present mission and are grateful for your efforts as there are no Vulcan ships possessing sufficient defensive capabilities in this sector of space. Based on your current trajectory and speed, we estimate it will take us 81.76 hours to join you."

"Just over 3 days? That's a pretty quick response. I just learned that T'Pol was sick myself." Archer was a bit surprised that arrangements could be made so quickly. The last communication he'd had with Starfleet had indicated no Vulcan presence at all in the region. The _Kovar_ must have been underway well before Phlox spoke to him about T'Pol. _Just how long has she been sick?_ he wondered.

"Your Commander T'Pol is suffering from a well-known affliction. However, the nature of her affliction is seldom discussed, even among Vulcans. The … symptoms can be extremely unsettling. Therefore, we wish to afford T'Pol the opportunity to return to the company of Vulcans as quickly as possible. I would recommend that Commander T'Pol be relieved of duty and of any interaction with your crew and allowed to meditate privately until we arrive."

Archer frowned at the implication T'Pol would find more comfort and compassion among an unknown crew of Vulcans than with her colleagues and friends on _Enterprise_. "I'll take that under advisement." He hoped his annoyance couldn't be detected in his voice.

"One thing further Captain," Soran continued. "If you determine that the missing ship has met with a hostile force, it will become necessary for us to abort our rendezvous. The _Kovar_ is purely a science vessel and we are not equipped to defend ourselves against a hostile attack. The lives of my crew will outweigh the needs of your science officer. T'Pol will understand this."

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one._ Archer had heard this all before. He liked it even less in this circumstance.

"In that case Captain, wouldn't it seem prudent for you to transfer all of your data on T'Pol's illness to Doctor Phlox? That way we can treat T'Pol if it comes down to that."

Soran slowly shook his head. "Captain, your doctor knows what is needed to treat T'Pol. If we are unable to reach her in time she must pursue an alternate treatment. Such a thing is possible, even thought she may find it… distasteful. If this occurs, all who are involved must pledge to uphold her privacy."

Archer was now very annoyed. "I don't understand the _logic_ of maintaining such secrecy about a serious illness."

Soran nodded to Archer. "I understand your frustration Captain, but this is the Vulcan way." Soran gave Archer a hand salute, which indicated to Archer that the conversation was over.

"Very well, we'll look forward to your arrival in about 3 days." He returned to salute and Soran ended the transmission.

_Damn Vulcan secrecy!_ Archer swore to himself. Just when he thought he was finally coming around to actually understanding them and than this happens. Shaking his head he left the ready room to return to the bridge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trip checked the time again, 19:45. Fifteen minutes before T'Pol was supposed to arrive. He had returned to his quarters hours ago. He was convinced that he and Travis had found the right system so he could now turn his attention to T'Pol guilt free. Not that he'd managed to keep her off his mind while he was still homing in on the lost Vulcan ship, but now he could let those thoughts surface without worrying about being distracted from his work.

He had been pacing back and forth, unable to calm his nervous body. Phlox had said T'Pol needed to discuss her medical condition with him in private. Since he was an engineer and not a doctor, he wasn't sure what the coming conversation would bring. Would she be asking for emotional support? God, this was driving him crazy. He tried to keep his mind off worse case scenarios, like she was coming to tell him that she was dying and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it.

The Captain had said that her illness was affecting her emotional control. Maybe she was just coming to apologize for her recent behavior with him. But, if that were the case, why would Phlox be involved? Was it 20:00 yet?

Finally, the door chime sounded. Trip found he was momentarily too nervous to reply. His heart was pounding heavily in his chest.

"Come in."

T'Pol stepped into the room and stood before the now closed door.

"Hey," Trip said feeling awkward.

"Commander," T'Pol replied softly and studied the floor for several seconds before looking up again.

Trip studied her for a moment. She really didn't look sick, nervous maybe, but not sick. Still he thought he should try to make her comfortable. "Do ya want to sit down?" he asked stepping back from both the bed and his desk.

T'Pol shook her head but took a small step further into the room. "Do you recall when I told you that Vulcans mate once every seven years?"

"Huh?" Trip was confused by the start of the conversation. _What does that have to do with her bein' sick?_

"Several years ago you inquired about Vulcan mating practices and I informed you that Vulcans mate once every seven years." Her voice was so calm and even that Trip doubted she was joking with him.

"Okay, yeah, I remember." He tilted his head. "Why?"

T'Pol looked down at the floor again. "That time is now approaching for me," she said so quietly Trip had to strain to hear her.

Trip's mind was in utter confusion. _What does mating have to do with her being sick?_ "What does…," he started to ask before another thought interrupted. "Wait, we were … ya know… less than a year ago so…"

T'Pol cut him off. "I should clarify. Vulcans are _driven_ to mate once every seven years regardless of any sexual activity that may occur in the interim. It is a biological imperative. It is called Pon farr, the mating time."

Trip's mind digested her statement and began to put the pieces together. Maybe T'Pol wasn't really sick but just experiencing the Vulcan equivalent of being in heat. That would explain both her apparent fear of being near him and the look of desire she gave him when he had touched her. So, her rational minded self didn't want a relationship with him but her body wasn't listening; wasn't able to listen because this was her 'mating time'. Trip closed his eyes as he came to a conclusion. _She's here to tell me I need to stay away from her until this Pon farr passes and she's in control again._

"Commander?" T'Pol prompted Trip out of his private musing.

"So, you want me to stay away from you until your _mating time_ is over." Trip's statement was an assertion rather than a question. He found he couldn't quite meet her eyes.

"The situation is more… complicated."

Trip managed to look at her now. "How so?"

"As I said Pon farr is a biological imperative. A neurochemical imbalance causes a condition called Plak-tau, the blood fever. Pon farr must be resolved in order to curtail the blood fever." She paused and Trip nodded for her to continue. "There are only three paths to resolve Pon farr. The first is mating." She looked away before continuing, "it is also possible for Pon farr to be resolved through combat over the possession of a mate, but this path usually results in homicide."

Trip snorted. "So that's out of the question." T'Pol gave him a harsh look and he sobered again. "So what's the third option?"

T'Pol turned slightly and tilted her head to face him. "There are some Vulcans who have been successful in using deep meditation to allow Pon farr to pass without resorting to mating or combat. However, the mortality rates are quite high among those who have…"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute here... _Mortality rates_?" Trip was incredulous. "Are you saying you can die from this Pon farr?" He couldn't help raising his voice.

T'Pol stared at him a moment before replying, "Technically it is the blood fever that causes death."

Trip shook his head and resumed his pacing. "How can a race of such logical beings have a mating cycle that can kill?"

"There is nothing logical about the Vulcan mating time. It is a remnant of our more violent past, when Vulcans competed in mortal combat for a mate."

Trip stopped pacing as a realization finally hit him. "So, meditation is out and combat is out…" He turned to face her. "So you need a mate to resolve Pon farr." He stared at her intently.

T'Pol held his gaze for only a moment then turned away. "I have arranged to temporarily leave _Enterprise_ to resolve the Pon farr with an available mate on board the Vulcan ship _Kovar_. However, it is possible that the ship will not arrive before I succumb to the blood fever." She turned back to face Trip. "The ship is still three days away at best."

Now it was Trip who turned away. He was experiencing so many overlapping emotions he couldn't sort them out. He recognized jealously and anger and there was also a sense of betrayal. All this was tempered with shame and admonishment as he told himself T'Pol was not his and therefore she was not really betraying him. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he realized that, his or not, he felt betrayed all the same.

He bowed his head in resignation as he asked, "Why didn't you just ask me?" That hole where his heart was supposed to be began to ache all over again. He was really getting tired of that feeling.

"Trip," T'Pol said softly.

Why did she always call him that when she was breaking his heart? He turned back towards her but he didn't trust himself to meet her eyes and so looked over at his desk instead.

"Succumbing to Pon farr is not an act of intimacy. There is no emotion or rational thought attached to the event. Vulcans understand this. A Vulcan mate would be capable of dismissing the event entirely once Pon farr was concluded."

Trip felt a slight stinging in his eyes as they filled with unshed tears. "That still doesn't explain why you wouldn't ask me." His voice was hoarse and his tone melancholy.

T'Pol took a step towards him. "Would you want something so meaningless between us?"

"I…just…damn, T'Pol I can't even think here." He sat down on the bed and rubbed his eyes. After a few minutes of silence passed he looked up at her again.

"Okay, so you arranged for a Vulcan mate but he might not get here in time and now you need an alternative." He paused and frowned at her. "So that's why yer here." Some days it really didn't pay to be alive.

T'Pol looked away. "That is correct."

Trip jerked his head back and gave a bitter chuckle. "So when will you know if your _mate_ will make it in time?" He studied her for a moment. She was standing closer to him than she had been in days and she seemed fine, uncomfortable, but fine. "You seem all right now."

"I'm heavily medicated," T'Pol deadpanned. "The Captain has restricted me to quarters as long as my duties are not required. If I can avoid contact with you for the next 3 days I believe that the _Kovar_ will arrive in time."

Trip looked into her eyes and dared to ask, "Do ya need to avoid men in general or just me?"

T'Pol caught his gaze and held it as she replied, "only you."

Trip felt his heart skip a beat. "Well that's something I guess." Then he decided to push further. "T'Pol, would it be so bad ta just be with me?" Why did he feel the need to risk having the tattered remains of his heart ripped further?

T'Pol turned away again and Trip's heart sank before she even replied, "I chose this path believing it would be best for both of us."

Right, she wanted to pursue the path of Surak, not him. How could he have forgotten? Trying to push the pain aside for the moment he asked one final question. "So, is there anything I should know about Pon farr, just in case?" He had wanted to know about the _mate_ she had waiting on the _Kovar_ but his heart wouldn't allow him to hurt it any more.

"Simply that it would not be as it was last time. The mating drive is powerful and uncontrollable. Injury could occur and I would not be aware until the madness recedes."

"Well, I guess that's that then." His voice was flat except for the bitterness that laced it. "I guess you should go meditate." He buried his head in his hands and waited for her to leave. He wanted her gone. She represented pain and rejection and he didn't want to be near the source of all that hurt.

He heard her move towards the door but she did not leave. "There is one final thing you should be aware of," she said quietly.

_How much more is this going to hurt?_ he asked himself as he looked up at her again.

"Should you and I engage in sexual activity to resolve the Pon farr it is possible that a mating-bond could be forged between us."

"Mating-bond?"

"A telepathic link that bonds mates together so that they are aware of each others emotions on a basic level. The mating bond acts to keep mates together by diminishing or eliminating the desire for anyone other than the bonded mate."

Trip felt something heavy crush his heart and then he simply felt numb. It was as if he had reached his capacity for heartache and all his feelings had shut down.

"So this Vulcan guy is willing to risk this _mate-bond_ with you? How well do you know each other?" He found he could ask this question now that all his feelings were gone although he was sure the pain would return once the shock of all this had worn off.

T'Pol moved to stand directly in front of Trip. "You misunderstand. I do not know the identity of the man who has agreed to aid in the resolution of my Pon farr. It is highly unlikely that a mating bond could form between us. Mating bonds are only possible when a connection between individuals already exists."

She moved her hand to lift Trip's chin so he was looking into her eyes. "I chose to resolve Pon farr with another because I did not want to force a bond between us. I would prefer to choose such a path of our own accord."

Trip felt his heart beginning to beat rapidly again. He reached up to take her hand but she removed it and backed away quickly.

"I am sorry, but even with the medication to suppress the mating drive I cannot stay any longer." She had looked away but she glanced back up at him.

Trip smiled at her to convey that he understood. _Finally_, he understood. He nodded and T'Pol left quickly.

Trip collapsed back onto his bed. He felt exhausted. It was 20:13. She had been there only 13 minutes and in that short time his heart had shattered twice and then began to heal again.

What was he supposed to hope for here? It was clear that T'Pol wasn't ready to enter a permanent relationship with him, but it was also clear that she hadn't ruled out that possibility in the future as he had believed before this whole _Pon farr_ thing came up.

How would he feel if she was successful in holding off the mating drive until the Vulcan ship arrived? Damn jealous despite what T'Pol had said about it being meaningless. But he didn't want her to feel trapped by him either. He was beginning to wonder if things would ever be easy when it came to having a relationship with T'Pol.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Only You**

By Athena

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Star Trek: Enterprise is the property of Paramount

Summary: As Pon Farr approaches for T'Pol she has to make some choices regarding her relationship with Trip. Of course nothing goes as expected and Trip and T'Pol must decide how to proceed with their relationship.  
Spoilers: all the way through the end of Daedalus and AU after that.

Authors Note: First off, a great big thanks to **Boushh** and **Jenna** for all their help with this story. Also be warned, although the beginning of the story contains some angst, the majority of the story is pure sap and fluff. If you do not like sappiness you may not want to read the entire story. :)

Authors Note #2: A bit of action here as we lay the groundwork for the next several chapters.

Chapter 4

Archer walked onto the bridge as they approached the planetary system the Vulcan ship's warp trail had led them to. It was too early for the day shift bridge crew to be on duty but T'Pol was at the science station.

"I thought you were supposed to be meditating?"

T'Pol looked up and answered dryly, "I find that my condition is best served by distracting myself with my routine duties."

Archer had no idea what to make of that comment but she seemed perfectly calm and collected so he let it go. The _Kovar_ was only a day and a half away now and T'Pol appeared to be doing fine so he decided to scratch that worry off his list.

"Any sign of the Vulcan ship?" Archer asked.

"I'm not certain Sir," replied the night shift tactical officer.

Archer walked over to the woman. "What do you mean by 'not certain'?"

The tactical offer scowled at her terminal and replied, "Just that, Sir. There are indications that a ship is present but I'm not finding the corresponding power readings. It's confusing, Sir. We'll have to get closer."

Archer walked over to T'Pol's station. "Can you shed any light on the situation?"

T'Pol gave him a sideways glance and raised an arched eyebrow. "Corporal Hanes is correct. Sensors detect large amounts of material consistent with one or more vessels but no power signatures."

Archer frowned and moved towards the Captain's chair. "Could it be debris?" He hated the idea that this mission would end as badly and the last rescue mission involving a Vulcan crew.

T'Pol showed no sign of distress as she continued to collect data. After a moment longer she looked up at Archer. "It is not possible to be certain at this range; however, the data are consistent with the remains of at least one large space-faring vessel."

Archer moved behind the helmsman. "Take us in and head for the closest of those two M-class planets."

Archer then turned to the communications officer. "Signal our Vulcan friends on the _Kovar_ and inform them of our situation. It'll be up to them how to proceed." He glanced over at T'Pol who met his eyes and nodded slightly before turning back to her scans. As far as the rest of the crew knew the _Kovar_ on its way to deliver medication for a Vulcan virus T'Pol had picked up. It wasn't too far from the truth.

"Should we go to tactical alert?" Corporal Hanes asked.

Archer considered this but he hated to wake the crew if they were jumping to conclusions about the readings. "Not just yet Hanes."

"Captain, the material in question is in the vicinity of the Minshara class planet on the far side of the system," T'Pol reported.

Well, that would explain why the readings were so uncertain. "Okay, that's our new destination," he said to the helmsman.

Once they had cleared the central star of the system both T'Pol and Hanes spoke.

"It's definitely debris!" Hanes asserted.

"Captain…," T'Pol started, then waited for Hanes to finish her statement before continuing, "that is correct. However, there is debris from more than one vessel.

"Tactical Alert!" Archer declared. "Senior officers report to the Bridge."

He moved over to T'Pol. "What have we got?"

She didn't answer him and he noticed she looked very tense.

"T'Pol?" Now was not the time for this. She had been fine just a few minutes ago. Could she be reacting to the potential fate of the Vulcan ship?

The thought of Vulcan ships prompted Archer to turn to the communications officer. "Relay our new situation to the _Kovar_ and tell them to stay clear until they hear from us again."

Archer looked back at T'Pol. She clearly wasn't doing as well as she had been just minutes ago.

"Captain, I believe I am detecting debris from at least three vessels surrounding the planet and also on the planet's surface." T'Pol's voice held a slight tremble but otherwise she sounded her normal, confident self.

"Any sign of what caused this? Is there any indication if the missing Vulcan ship is in that debris?" _Please say No._

Just then Reed walked onto the Bridge so T'Pol nodded to him as she replied. "I am detecting no other vessels in the vicinity and no power sources on the planet's surface. There is an energy shield approximately 247.8 kilometers in diameter on the surface that sensors cannot penetrate. At present it is not certain that the ship we are pursuing is among the debris but the probability is high."

_Damn!_ "Keep analyzing that energy shield and the debris. Try to determine if whatever happened to those ships could have come from the location of that shield. Is there any sign of life down there? Any chance someone survived whatever happened?" Archer wasn't ready to give up hope just yet.

"We will need to enter orbit in order to determine whether or not the planet supports life," T'Pol informed them evenly.

Archer nodded to the helmsman who made the course adjustments.

A few moments later Dr. Phlox and Trip stepped onto the Bridge. Phlox went directly over to T'Pol while Trip gave the science station a wide birth and took up his position at the engineering consol. Archer noticed that Trip kept glancing nervously at T'Pol who seemed to become very unsettled at his presence.

Phlox approached him and said in a very hushed voice, "Captain, it is imperative that T'Pol return to her quarters to meditate."

Archer rubbed his head, frustrated. He needed T'Pol on the Bridge. "It's going to have to wait Doctor unless you can convince me she's in immediate danger."

Whatever Phlox might have replied was lost as the ship lurched and power momentarily failed. T'Pol and Reed managed to remain standing but Archer tumbled into the Captain's chair and Trip was thrown to the floor.

Archer was surveying the Bridge to make sure everything and everyone was okay when T'Pol informed them that the ship had been captured by a tractor beam.

"The source of the beam appears to be somewhere within the shielded area on the planet's surface," she concluded.

Trip moved over to the helm and then back to his station. He ran his hand through his hair absently as he worked at his consol. Then he looked up frowning. "We're bein' pulled down to the planet. At this rate and trajectory we'll break apart in the atmosphere once we hit the stratosphere."

_Not good._ "What can we do to break free?"

"I've already tried engaging the warp drive but there's something affecting the antimatter in the warp nacelles."

Archer frowned. "We're losing antimatter?"

"Not exactly Cap'n. It's more like the antimatter is simply draining from the nacelles. I need ta get down ta Engineering to figure this out."

Archer nodded his consent and Trip left the Bridge. "Keep the impulse engines on maximum and slow our descent as much as possible."

Turning back to T'Pol he asked, "Can we break free on impulse?"

"The maximum force the impulse engines are capable of emitting will be insufficient for such a task."

"You could have just said 'no'," Reed hissed sarcastically.

"Now isn't the time for petty bickering on the Bridge," Archer snapped.

Yes Sir. Sorry Commander," Reed nodded to T'Pol apologetically.

"How long have we got with impulse at maximum?" Archer hoped Trip would be able to find a way to break free long before he had to worry about the ship breaking apart but based on the debris field surrounding the planet, others hadn't been that successful.

"Approximately 12.4 hours."

Why did she always say 'approximately' when her estimates were pretty damn precise? That wasn't very long if a major overhaul of the systems was required to break free.

Hoshi and Travis arrived on the Bridge. Archer gave them a brief update on the situation and asked Hoshi to send out a warning to the _Kovar_ and a request for assistance.

"Our signal is being reflected back Sir. I'm not able to get through the energy field."

_Maybe they'll come looking for us anyway. Then again, knowing Vulcan logic, probably not. Why is everything so complicated when Vulcans are involved? _He looked back over at T'Pol again. She seemed to have recovered again. What was going on with her?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Archer was in the situation room along with T'Pol, Trip, Malcolm, Phlox, Travis, and Hoshi. Trip hadn't been able to figure out what was wrong with the warp nacelles and he had engineering working overtime tying everything the ship could spare into the impulse engines to buy them some more time.

"We can use the phasers to punch a hole in the energy field surrounding the ship," Trip was saying.

"That won't create a big enough opening for _Enterprise_ to escape," T'Pol said. Her voice was shaky again. Whatever was wrong with her was back.

"Not even close," Malcolm added.

"I'm not talkin' about a hole big enough for _Enterprise_, just one big enough to fly a shuttle through."

"Wouldn't the shuttle just get caught in the tractor beam too?" Archer inquired.

"Not with some fancy flying," Trip said enthusiastically and grinned over at Travis.

Archer turned to Travis. "I can do it, Sir," he said with confidence.

"So we take a shuttle to the surface and take out the tractor beam. Do we have any idea what we'll find on the other side of that shield, assuming we can get through it." Malcolm's tone was dry but the look in his eye indicated he was ready for a fight.

T'Pol replied, "Sensors have not been able to penetrate the shield but there is no indication of life on the planet other than vegetation. It is possible an advanced civilization lies within the shield but there is no indication of such a culture elsewhere on the planet."

Archer turned back to T'Pol. "Can you get us through the shield on the surface?"

"I believe it to be possible, based on the data available, but it is impossible to be certain," she answered without looking up. She had been standing close to Phlox and avoiding making eye contact with anyone since the meeting began.

"Okay, Malcolm select a team of three to accompany the away team. Travis, you'll pilot the shuttle. T'Pol, get together whatever you think you'll need to break through that shield. Trip, keep working on those nacelles in case we don't succeed."

"You're goin' with the away team?" Trip didn't sound thrilled with the idea.

"I think I'll be more use down there. No one knows this ship better than you Trip. I trust you to keep her flying." Archer gave his friend a compassionate smile. "Let's get to work people."

T'Pol, Hoshi, Travis, and Malcolm filed out if the room but both Trip and Phlox stood where they were.

"Something we forgot to cover?" He was sure Phlox wanted to discuss T'Pol.

Apparently, so did Trip, "Cap'n you can't take T'Pol off the ship. She's sick." Trip had his arms crossed in a determined stance.

Archer shook his head. "Trip, time is a factor here. I need her down there. I can't risk the ship because T'Pol might get sick."

Trip became even more determined. "She _is_ sick. If you take her off the ship and you get trapped down there she could die." He was glaring at Archer now.

Archer turned to Phlox. "Doctor?"

Phlox looked at Trip before turning to Archer. "Captain, T'Pol's condition is serious but she won't be endangered further by accompanying the away team." He glanced at Trip again. "In point of fact, leaving the ship could alleviate some of her symptoms."

Trip stepped toward Phlox. "If things get worse while she's down there…"

"Commander, I do understand your feelings," Phlox spoke with sympathy. "But if things do get worse down there, T'Pol won't be alone. I plan to accompany the away team," Archer was starting to wonder if everyone had forgotten he was in charge on this ship "and keep an eye on T'Pol. If things become critical there will be someone to … help her." He wondered what exactly Phlox was trying to convey to Trip. It was obvious they understood each other even if he didn't.

Trip frowned but didn't say anything.

"If I understand the situation correctly Commander, you will be extremely busy keeping the ship from crashing into the planet. You wouldn't be able help T'Pol until the ship is freed in any event.

Trip bowed his head in what Archer assumed was resignation. Archer wasn't quite sure what that entire exchange had been about. Was Trip afraid that T'Pol would die and he wouldn't be there?

Phlox moved over to Trip and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Commander, please recall how Vulcans view this… ailment. No meaning is attached to the… treatment."

Trip nodded and gave Phlox a weak smile. "I guess I better get back to figurin' out how to keep the ship in one piece." He turned to Archer. "Sorry Cap'n."

"Trip, I understand you're worried about T'Pol but trust Phlox to take care of her. You've got the entire crew to take care of."

Trip cast him a sad smile. "No pressure." Then he left as well.

Archer turned back to Phlox. "Want to fill me in on what that was all about? Right now I'm thinking it has something to do with Vulcan death rituals."

"Nothing so dramatic Captain, but it I can't elaborate further and keep T'Pol's privacy in tact. I'm sorry Captain."

Archer wasn't going to settle for that this time. "I think, under the circumstances, you have an obligation to tell me anything about T'Pol's condition that could affect the away mission. Just how bad is she and how bad could she get? Trip seems to know the full story." He added that last bit out of annoyance that Trip and Phlox had conducted that entire exchange right in front of him with no intention of explaining any of it to their captain.

Phlox considered for a moment before answering slowly, "What I can tell you without violating T'Pol's confidence is that her condition is life threatening but I believe she will be able accompany the away team without further endangering her health. Commander Tucker is concerned that T'Pol will require treatment if her condition progresses. The treatment would be considered unorthodox by human standards." Phlox paused and regarded him somberly. "Captain before I can allow T'Pol to join the away team I need your assurance that you will do whatever is required to treat T'Pol if it becomes necessary."

"But you can't tell me what that might be?" Archer was becoming very irritated with the secrecy surrounding T'Pol's illness.

"Captain I won't hesitate to tell you if it becomes necessary but, for now, I'd prefer to respect T'Pol's privacy." Phlox was sympathetic but firm.

"As long as it doesn't involve putting other lives at risk I can't think why you would feel it necessary to even ask." Why wouldn't he do everything possible to save T'Pol? He was the Captain after all; it was in the job description. Archer felt a tension headache coming on.

Phlox smiled and said, "Yes, well I'm quite certain T'Pol will be fine for the next few hours at any rate."

With that settled they each left to prepare for the away mission.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice piloting Mr. Mayweather," T'Pol heard Archer say from the co-pilot's seat.

"Sorry the ride was a bit bumpier than I anticipated," Ensign Mayweather said glancing back at Lt. Reed.

"I've survived worse," Reed said dryly.

T'Pol remained silent as she attempted to ascertain the nature of her growing distress. She felt a sense of panic that she was now separated from her mate. She had not expected this reaction to leaving _Enterprise_, to leaving Trip. She tried to concentrate on calming her growing anxiety. _Trip is _not_ my mate_, her rational mind asserted. _You can deny the truth no longer_, another part of her answered back. She was amazed to realize that she could sense the distance between them growing. Recently, she had believed that Pon farr was causing her to imagine Trip's presence in her mind. Now she realized that this wasn't an artifact her mind had created because of the Pon farr. She closed here eyes and gripped her seat tightly as she accepted the truth of her situation. She was already bonded to Trip! It had been a mistake to request the Vulcan ship. Once the blood fever took hold of her she would not allow anyone but Trip to touch her; and now he was unavailable.

Panic shot through her and she gripped the seat even tighter.

"T'Pol?" she heard Phlox inquire quietly.

She looked up to see him regarding her with concern. "I must concentrate," she stated simply and closed her eyes again.

She had a mission to accomplish. _The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one,_ she repeated to herself over and over, becoming a mantra. It was to no avail however. She could not keep her thoughts from her desire to get back to Trip. _But Trip is back on Enterprise, _some remnant of her rational self declared. _You must free the ship in order to get back to him_. Some of her turmoil abated from her mind now that her mission and her personal desires were aligned.

T'Pol was vaguely aware that the shuttle had landed when she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see the away team exiting the shuttle. Lieutenant Reed and his people were heavily armed. Ensign Mayweather was right behind them, also armed with a phase pistol. The Captain glanced over at her, his express conveyed worry. She turned her head slightly to see Phlox give the Captain a dismissive wave and then Archer exited the shuttle as well.

"Are you all right T'Pol?" Phlox asked now that they were alone. He took out his tricorder and began taking scans to see for himself.

"I will be fine," T'Pol asserted with a great deal more confidence than she actually felt.

"Your blood pressure and adrenalin levels are extremely elevated."

"I experienced some… discomfort at the realization of being separated from Commander Tucker. That moment has passed however." She wasn't sure her voice would be convincing.

Phlox was shaking his head. "I thought that removing you from the Commander's presence would be beneficial." The doctor took a moment to consider the situation before asking, "Are you capable of continuing the mission?"

T'Pol stood and began to collect her gear. "There is no alternative Doctor."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trip was back in Engineering running patches and bypasses from every major system. They had already managed to buy themselves a few more hours but he was now quite certain there was no way to use the warp drive to break free. Anything he could think of attempting would take far too long to implement. Their only hope now was to rig enough additional thrust into the impulse engines to make an attempt to break free. Still, the necessary modification would take anywhere from 8 to 10 hours and that was cutting things pretty close. He silently prayed that the away team would be successful.

Thoughts of the away team prompted thoughts of T'Pol. He hadn't let himself think about her until now because he'd needed to focus his mind on freeing the ship. Now he was performing routine tasks that allowed him some time for personal reflection without sacrificing efficiency. He had wanted to wish her luck and see her off before the away team left but he'd stayed away, knowing it would be a bad idea. He'd tracked down Malcolm instead. He smiled faintly as he recalled the encounter.

--

"_Look's like yer taking enough explosives to level a large city. Don'cha think that's overkill?"_

"_Isn't there something you should be doing right now?" Malcolm's voice was terse but his face held the barest trace of a smile._

"_Yeah, um, I just wanted to wish ya luck and all. And to tell you to watch out for the Cap'n and…everyone." He looked down and shuffled his feet._

"_Especially your nueropressure partner?" Malcolm teased._

_  
Trip crossed his arms and then uncrossed them in consternation as he tried to think of something to say._

_Fortunately Malcolm saved him the trouble. "All kidding aside, I'll look after her for you. You don't need to worry about that." Malcolm gripped Trip's shoulder a bit harder than was really necessary in Trip's opinion._

_Seeing an opportunity to lighten the mood Trip responded, "Well, I recall one time when you shot her."_

"_At least I've never shot the Captain!" Malcolm countered._

_Both men grinned at each other for a moment before becoming self-conscious._

"_Well, be careful down there," Trip said, breaking the moment._

"_You make sure we have a ship to come home to," Malcolm replied as he lifted his gear, nodded to Trip, and left for the launch bay._

_--_

Trip was glad that Malcolm was with the away team. He was still worried but he felt better knowing that both Malcom and Phlox would be looking after T'Pol.

Another thought entered his mind as he moved to start rerouting the next section of relays. If T'Pol was overtaken by the blood fever while down on the planet who would be the one to _help_ her? Ever since that discussion in his quarters, Trip had been plagued with images of T'Pol with Koss. T'Pol had said she didn't know the guy on the Vulcan ship but since he didn't have a Vulcan face to put to _the guy_, he'd been picturing her with Koss. It was worse now than it had been after her wedding because then he'd been able to tell himself it really wasn't any of his business what a husband and wife did together. But now he knew that there was still a chance for a future with T'Pol, so his jealousy was in full force. But the thought of T'Pol with one of his friends was worse yet. At least the Vulcan guy wouldn't attach any sentiment to the act, at least that's what everyone kept telling him. He couldn't see how that could be the case for Malcolm or Jon.

Thinking about it Trip realized that it would, more than likely, be Jon that would be _helping_ T'Pol. It made sense really, the Captain would need to be informed in any event and that would minimize the number of people who knew. Plus, Malcolm would probably die of embarrassment. Trip knew it wouldn't be Phlox because the doctor would need to monitor T'Pol and treat them for any injuries.

_Just great!_ Trip thought as his mind filled with images of T'Pol and Jon… together. Trip realized it was now official. The Universe hated him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'Pol was starting to realize that she wasn't going to be able to hide her condition from the rest of the team much longer. Her nerves were frayed and she was fairly certain that she would not be able to completely control her emotions when she spoke or acted.

They were approaching the edge of the energy shield.

"Still no sign that we've been detected?" Archer asked for the third time since they landed. This annoyed T'Pol. Did he think she would withhold information if she found out their presence had been detected?

"That is correct," she said coolly. She noticed that Archer glanced over at Phlox but didn't rebuke her for her tone. She began setting up the generator that, hopefully, would cancel a portion of the shield, allowing them entrance. "Once the shield is penetrated, the situation may change."

Archer nodded to Malcolm and his team, who responded by getting weapons ready.

Ensign Mayweather had wandered up to the shield and was attempting to see through it. "I can't be certain, but those dark shapes could be buildings."

"Hopefully, we'll know soon," Archer responded. "Be ready for anything," he said to everyone.

Mayweather nodded and drew his pistol. "I guess we can't expect them to be friendly if they go about destroying every ship that enters orbit without even bothering to say 'Hi'." He shook his head grimly.

T'Pol began running through the first set of frequencies but after 10 minutes had passed she realized the task wasn't going to be quite that simple. Then her body reacted to the realization that it would take longer to get back to her mate. She moaned and wrapped her arms around her waist. She tried hard to control the rising fever and calm her thoughts. Then she felt a sting on her neck and heard the familiar hiss of a hypo-spray. Gradually, the madness receded and she turned back to her work.

"Is she going to be all right?" she heard Archer ask Phlox.

"I hope so, Captain. The quicker we get back to _Enterprise_ the better." She was relieved that the doctor would try to ensure she was with Trip when the blood fever finally consumed her, although he could not know that being with him was now not merely desirable. It was necessary.

T'Pol forced all thoughts from her mind except the need to get through the shield as quickly as possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trip was beginning to sweat from the exertion and fast pace of the work he was doing. He estimated they had about 8 more hours before the ship ran into serious trouble and about 6½ hours before they were ready to try to break free, plus or minus an hour or so. It was the plus that had him worried. It was possible this thing would take them right down to the wire. Not necessarily a bad thing he supposed. It meant they wouldn't have to wait too long for the end.

He was now working in a secluded space in the depths on Engineering. He had always liked it back here because the acoustics made the hum of the warp engines deeper, kind of like a heart beat. He couldn't help but think of the dream he'd had about this place just last night. He'd been working with T'Pol and then suddenly realized they were completely alone. He had reach out and touched her hand and she had looked up at him with desire, just as she had the other day before heading off to Sickbay. Only in the dream, she had stayed right where she was and he had stepped closer to kiss her. She had returned the kiss passionately, the drumming of the warp engines had become louder as their passion increased. She had unzipped his jumpsuit and then torn his shirt open to get at his chest. He had responded by pulling her own uniform down to her waist. She had backed him up against the railing and ground herself against him. He recalled gasping with pleasure right before the tactical alert had sounded.

Shaking his head he realized it was a good thing his dream had been interrupted because his body was reacting to the memory and if he had allowed himself to speculate where that dream might have gone then his work would suffer from lack of blood to his brain. He thought of T'Pol down on the planet and the possibility of her acting out his dream with the Captain was more than enough to quell his arousal. This whole situation was maddening. At least it would be over in about 8 hours, one way or another. He hoped that if he wasn't able to free _Enterprise_ that at least T'Pol and the away team stood a chance of survival on the planet below.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the planet Archer was beginning to wish he'd listened to Trip's advice to leave T'Pol on the ship. She was clearly having difficulty maintaining her composure. Phlox had said she wouldn't be any worse off accompanying the away team than she would be on the ship, but that didn't seem to be the case. He hoped he hadn't made a decision that ended up costing T'Pol her life. He was pretty sure that if T'Pol didn't make it back then he'd lose Trip too, maybe not in body, but certainly in spirit.

He was about to have Malcolm or Phlox take over for T'Pol when a gentle hum caught his attention and then watched as a hole in the shield opened up before them. They had to move quickly now. Nodding to his team he watched as first Malcolm, then the other security officers moved through the opening. Travis followed them and Archer turned to Phlox and T'Pol.

"Go ahead Captain, we'll join you in a moment," Phlox said.

Archer was just stepping through the opening when he heard various cries of exclamation from the team, including "Bloody Hell," which Archer knew was from Malcolm.

Then he felt a tingling sensation as his phase pistol, communicator, and tricorder all vanished.

He turned back to the opening to warn Phlox and T'Pol but it was too late. They had stepped through the opening and he watched as their devices vanished as well.

T'Pol fell to the ground, hugging herself.

Archer started forward to help her but Phlox interjected. "There's no time, Captain. _Enterprise_ only has a few hours left. I'll look after her."

Archer nodded and turned back to the rest of the team.

"Captain, it looks more like ruins than structures that could currently house a civilization," Malcolm remarked.

Taking in the distant city Archer found he had to agree. There was no sign of intelligent life anywhere. Just what looked like the ruins of a once great city before them.

"Well, someone trapped _Enterprise_ and took our weapons," Malcolm said harshly. "We should proceed cautiously."

"But quickly," Archer added. He looked back at T'Pol, who was struggling to stand.

"Try to keep up with us Doctor. Unless you think you should wait here."

"No!" T'Pol answered, "we will come with you."

Archer looked at Phlox who merely nodded and hovered close to T'Pol but did move to touch her.

Tbc

A/N: So far I've rated this story T (or PG-13) but by Chapter 6 the rating will change to M (or R). I can edit the story down to PG-13 if requested. I've noticed that M rated stories don't appear here unless you ask for them. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Only You**

By Athena

Rating: PG for this chapter

Disclaimer: Star Trek: Enterprise is the property of Paramount

Summary: As Pon Farr approaches for T'Pol she has to make some choices regarding her relationship with Trip. Of course nothing goes as expected and Trip and T'Pol must decide how to proceed with their relationship.  
Spoilers: all the way through the end of Daedalus and AU after that.

Author's Note: First off, a great big thanks to **Boushh** and **Jenna** for all their help with this story. Also be warned, although the beginning of the story contains some angst, the majority of the story is pure sap and fluff. If you not like sappiness you may not want to read the entire story. :)

Author's Note2: Over half way through the angsty part for those waiting for the fluff.

Chapter 5

It took over an hour for the away team to reach the outskirts of the city. They were indeed ruins. It did not appear anyone had lived within these structures for a very long time. Without their instruments to aid them, the team was forced to guess which way lead to the heart of the city. Archer hoped that they we correct that the source of the tractor beam could be found there. _Enterprise_ couldn't afford for them to be wrong.

They made their way through the streets with increasing speed as they began to feel that an attack was less and less likely.

"I'd say that whatever happened to these people happened hundreds, perhaps thousands of years ago," Phlox commented.

T'Pol had remained silent throughout the entire journey but now spoke for the first time, "I concur, Doctor. It is possible that the tractor beam is a defensive mechanism that was left active and triggered by a passing ship."

"I hope that's the case," Archer exclaimed. "Then all we need to do is find the controls and shut it off."

"We must hurry," T'Pol's voice was half pleading and half demanding. "We have less than 5 hours to free _Enterprise."_ As she quickened her pace T'Pol stumbled on some debris on the ground. Malcolm went to grab her arm to help her but she pulled back violently. "Do _not_ touch me!" she snarled.

Malcolm backed off in shock. He looked at Phlox who merely shrugged apologetically.

"Let's keep moving," Archer commanded.

Somehow Travis had found his way to the head of the party so he was the first to call out to the others, "take a look at that!"

Rounding the corner Archer saw a large, temple-like building in front of him. "I'm guessing this is what we've been looking for."

"We should be cautious," Malcolm asserted again. He signaled his people to precede the rest of the party as he, himself, took the lead.

"When nothing seemed to happen, Archer and Travis followed the security team inside.

Unlike the rest of the buildings, this one seemed less time-worn. There were markings all over the walls, reminding Archer of Egyptian hieroglyphics. They moved through the entrance into another chamber. This one contained technology. There were two consoles with many controls on either side of the room.

Travis walked up to one and pressed something. The room darkened for a moment and a bell-like sound reverberated through the room. Archer had the impression that the building was telling them it didn't like something.

Samual Jordan, one of the security officers, walked over to the other console and reached out for one of the controls.

"No!" T'Pol yelled to him but Jordan had already pressed something on the console before he could heed her warning. Within a second there was a flash and a beam hit Jordan. He simply disintegrated right in front of Archer. Archer felt a wave of sickness as he looked helplessly at Phlox. Malcolm cried out and lunged towards the spot where his officer had been standing but one of the other officers stopped him.

No one spoke for a moment and finally Travis ventured, "What do we do now?"

Malcolm was shaking his head, a mixture of sadness and anger in his expression.

"There's nothing you could have done, Sir," one of his men told him.

Archer tuned to T'Pol. "Any thoughts on how to proceed?" His voice cracked a little as he tried to push his own anger and grief aside.

T'Pol calmly approached the console the now dead crewman Jordan had activated and studied it. She dropped to her knees and ran her fingers across the front panel. Archer stepped forward, worried that the same thing would happen to her, but it didn't.

Everyone watched anxiously as T'Pol examined the panels housing the mechanisms within the console. Finally she moved to one side and pushed hard on one side. The panel fell open, exposing the wiring and circuitry within.

Malcolm stepped forward. "It could take hours to figure this all out. We don't have a great deal of time."

T'Pol reached for one of the circuit boards but cried out and doubled over. Phlox was beside her instantly. He felt her forehead before she slapped his hand away. Phlox fell backwards from the force of the blow. T'Pol glared at him for a moment before she seemed to recover. "I apologize, Doctor. I am not myself," she said meekly, her head bent.

Archer moved up to survey the exposed console. "Get started trying to figure this out Malcolm. T'Pol maybe you should rest for a while."

T'Pol shook her head indicating she disagreed but Phlox said something to her and she got up and left with him.

Archer followed them out of the room. He needed to know if T'Pol was too ill to continue working with the rest of the team.

"I think it's time you considered resolving your condition," Phlox was saying to T'Pol.

"That won't be possible at this time," she answered.

Archer joined them. "I think it's time you filled me in on what's happening here," he left no room for disagreement in his statement.

"It is called the Pon farr," T'Pol said, her voice void of all emotion. "It means mating time. Once every seven years Vulcans are driven to mate. A condition called the blood fever overtakes us and if mating does not occur, death usually results." Her voice was so flat he wasn't sure she was aware she was speaking.

Archer was stunned into silence at her admission. So she needed to mate or she would die. Archer thought back to all the conversations about T'Pol's _condition_. Phlox had said there would be side-effects to being treated on _Enterprise_ or, in other words, mating with a human. Most likely Trip, which would explain why Phlox had told him that Vulcans did not attach any meaning to the _treatment_. This was all starting to make sense. T'Pol must have called the Vulcan ship because she wasn't sure that mating with a human would cure her. Phlox had indicated several times that the _best_ treatment would be letting the Vulcans cure T'Pol. Maybe a Vulcan mate was required, otherwise wouldn't T'Pol simply allowed Trip to _cure_ her? That certainly would have been easier than calling in a Vulcan ship and risking the mission by remaining ill.

Archer bowed his head. "I should have put her on a shuttle to that Vulcan ship as soon as we entered the system."

"That would not have saved me," T'Pol was talking as if she was already dead.

"T'Pol, you must let the Captain save you now. There isn't much time. You're burning up and losing the ability to think rationally."

Archer suddenly became very uncomfortable. Phlox was suggesting that _he_ mate with T'Pol! _Now_ he understood why Phlox asked him if he was willing to do whatever was necessary to save her. He just wasn't sure he'd be able to. He was extremely uncomfortable with the situation and he had no idea how he was supposed to convince his body to go along with idea when his mind was screaming this was wrong for so many reasons. The foremost reason being that it would hurt Trip a great deal.

T'Pol's next statement ended his anxiety. "I will not allow another to touch me." She was cold and determined in her statement.

"T'Pol, be reasonable…," Phlox started to say.

"No one will touch me except my chosen mate!" She looked down right hostile now.

Phlox nodded and moved over to Archer. "I'm sorry Captain. I had no idea she would reject an alternate mate."

Archer still needed one thing clarified. "Is the mate she's talking about on the _Kovar_ or is she talking about Trip?"

If T'Pol heard his question she was refusing to answer. Phlox answered instead, "I am quite sure she is referring to Commander Tucker." T'Pol let out a moan when Phlox spoke Trip's name. Phlox paused briefly before continuing. "Her symptoms have been almost impossible to control when she is in his presence. We need to get her back to the ship if she is going to survive."

Archer was pained further as he considered that in a few more hours there might not be a ship to get back to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were coming down to the wire back on _Enterprise_. They had less than 3 hours left and the modifications to the impulse engines were still going to take another 2 hours.

Trip had returned to the Bridge. "Still nothing from the away team?"

Hoshi shook her head and practically whispered, "no".

Trip knelt down next to Hoshi so he could speak to her without being overheard. "I want you to compile a list of crew members with spouses and children back on Earth."

Hoshi looked at him uncertainly.

"We've got another shuttlepod sittin' in the Bay and we can cram about 15 people in there. We'll need someone with piloting experience to fly it but I want to give priority to the crew members that have people back home that need 'em."

Hoshi nodded and gave him a weak smile. Then she said, "you've got the most experience piloting a shuttle out of anyone on the ship."

Trip shook his head. "I'm goin' to keep trying ta free the ship until… well," he trailed off and Hoshi gave him another pained smile.

"Once you've got the list let me know." He gave Hoshi's shoulder a squeeze and went back to the Engineering station.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several simultaneous yells from the other chamber sent Archer running back in. Malcolm was kneeling next to the console with a few wires and a circuit board pulled out. He looked very triumphant.

"With all due with respect, do you have a death wish, Sir?" Travis was clearly agitated by whatever Malcolm had done.

"Someone had to disable this device and given T'Pol's current condition I thought I'd better handle this one." Malcolm still wasn't quite repressing a smug grin.

"What just happened in here?" Archer demanded, tilting his head at the pieces of circuitry on the floor.

"I thought it best to disable the defense mechanism on this thing before anyone else was lost. It wasn't too complicated once I knew what to look for."

"Yeah, and he decided to test it by activating the same button Jordan did." Travis's high pitch indicated he was still agitated over Malcolm's actions.

"As I said," Malcolm started but he was interrupted by a moan from T'Pol.

Archer turned to see her standing in the entrance. She looked almost wild. After his visit to the _Seleya_ in the Expanse, Archer was sorry he'd ever wished to see any Vulcan to lose control. It sounded like fun in theory, but the reality of having to deal with an out of control Vulcan was anything but fun.

T'Pol charged into the room and pushed Malcolm aside as she began activating one control after another. Archer wasn't sure this was a very good idea but he didn't feel like risking loss of limb in order to get her to stop. Looking around the room he figured that the other members of the party felt the same way.

Malcolm wandered over to the second console and tried to open its panel as T'Pol had done with the other. The two remaining security officers joined him and, after several moments of struggling, they managed to get the panel open. Malcolm glanced back over at T'Pol. "Exactly how strong are Vulcans I wonder," he muttered.

Minutes continued to tick by and after about 20 or so had passed, T'Pol growled at the console and slammed her fist into it. When she withdrew her hand there was green blood dripping from several small cuts. Phlox reached for her wounded hand but she shoved him away. He stumbled but managed not to fall to the ground.

Archer walked over to Phlox. "Too bad we can't stun her," he whispered to the doctor.

"I'm not sure it would be a wise course of action in any event. She might never regain consciousness."

"Do you think she has any idea what she's doing?" Archer was worried they were wasting precious time letting a crazed Vulcan handle the controls.

"I believe her sole focus is returning to _Enterprise_. She may be driven by primitive instincts, but I believe she is coherent enough to act in the… crew's best interest."

Archer could read between the lines, she wasn't going to let Trip die if she could help it.

Malcolm exclaimed, "Got it!" and the room lit up. A screen of sorts appeared on the wall between the two consoles.

T'Pol began to work furiously and a few minutes later the room shuddered a bit as the wall beside them opened into another large room.

T'Pol pushed Archer out of the way to be the first into the new chamber. There were several small devices in the room and one large device at the back of the room that appeared to be humming away. _The tractor beam!_ Now all they had to do was disable it. Archer wasn't sure of the time but he estimated that _Enterprise_ didn't have too much more time left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is the shuttle clear?" Trip asked Corporal Hanes.

There had been 5 crewmembers who had children and additional 8 who were married. Hoshi had added an engaged crew member to the list, bringing the total 14. However, two of the selected crew members were technicians and had refused their spots on the shuttle. So Trip had had the computer randomly select 2 nonessential personal to fill the shuttle and one crewman who had piloting experience. Not surprisingly, every member of the crew selected to occupy a space on the shuttle had insisted that they should stay behind and assist the rest of the crew in attempting to free the ship. Trip had had to order them off the ship.

"Yes Sir, they made it," Hanes replied with relief and casting a smile his way.

Trip smiled in return. At least some of the crew would make it. "Then I guess it's time we do the same for _Enterprise_." Trip tried to convey confidence but he had run the figures a dozen times and there was little chance they could break free unless the energy beam was weakened by the attempt.

"Open a ship-wide comm.," Trip said to Hoshi. She nodded back to him. "Okay people, this is it. Brace yerselves."

The Bridge crew waited nervously as Trip called down to Engineering. "Hess, do whatever it takes to keep maximum thrust as long as possible." Then he nodded to the helmsman, who engaged the impulse engines.

The ship lurched with the sudden increase in the engine thrust. Eerie sounds of metal under strain could be heard faintly. Minutes went by and it looked to Trip like _Enterprise_ might be gaining some ground. Then the ship lurched again, more sharply this time. The power failed and emergency power came back on, leaving the Bridge in a dim glow.

"Engineering to Bridge," came Hess's voice. "We've blown over half the relays down here and throughout the ship."

Trip let his head drop in defeat for a moment before resuming the mantle of responsibility. Then he stood and moved over to the helm. "What's our status?" he asked keeping his voice calm and determined.

"Unless we can get main power back to the engines we aren't going to last more than 40 minutes," came the reply.

_Damn!_ "I'm heading down to Engineering. Hanes, Hoshi, start getting people into the escape pods. There's a chance that some of the pods can make it to the surface intact if they're sheltered by the ship long enough." Trip knew the chance that any of the pods would make it was slim. If they broke away from the ship too high they'd burn up just like _Enterprise_ and if they weren't able to achieve flight under their own power before they got too close to the surface they'd crash, leaving the occupants just as dead. Still, it was a better chance than staying onboard anywhere else on the ship. Then he had another thought. "Someone should take the Captain's dog with them in one of the pods."

"He went with the shuttle, Sir," Hoshi replied.

"They crammed 15 people and a dog in there?" Trip asked incredulously. Hoshi nodded with a ghost of a smile on her lips. "We shoulda' had em take a coupl'a nasal inhibitors with em. The Vulcans aren't gonna be too happy."

The Bridge crew chuckled despite their desperate circumstances. Trip looked around the Bridge one last time and gave each person a nod before leaving for Engineering.

He had about 30 minutes to try _something_, and even then all he could really do was give _Enterprise_ a few more minutes, maybe hours. Still, he had to keep trying until the ship came apart. There was still a chance that the Captain would be able to disable the tractor beam.

Thinking of the Captain led, inevitably, to thoughts of T'Pol. He prayed she was all right. Maybe the landing party wasn't able to get though the shield. He chose to believe that they were all okay down on the planet. Thinking that would give him some peace. _Maybe that Romeo and Juliet comparison wasn't too far off base. _He just hoped his Juliet would be spared.

He entered Engineering to find a semi-controlled chaos. His people were working fast and furious and they looked more determined than he could remember seeing them. Hess caught his eye and nodded towards an area needing attention. He wasted no time joining the rest of the team with the repairs.

More minutes ticked away and he was about to announce they should just try giving the engines whatever was currently on-line when his felt the ship rock. Then a minute later the warp nacelles started to hum.

"Bridge to all hands," it was Hoshi. "The tractor beam has been deactivated!"

A round of cheering could be heard echoing throughout Engineering and, probably, the entire ship.

Trip made his way to the comm. unit. "Tucker to Bridge. What's our status?"

"We've moved away from the planet and are attempting to contact the away team. The shuttle wants to know if they can come back on board."

Trip smiled. It was probably already starting to get ripe in there, especially with Porthos on board. "Yeah, Hoshi, tell em to come home. I'm heading back to the Bridge."

He looked over at Hess who had made her way over to him. She nodded then called out, "Okay people just because we aren't going to crash into the planet in a few minutes is no reason to get lazy. Let's put this ship back together." She turned back to Trip grinning.

He laughed along with her. That sounded just like something he would have said. Then he took off for the Bridge. He wanted to know if T'Pol was okay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back down on the surface Archer took a deep breath. They had managed to disable the tractor beam but now they had no way of contacting _Enterprise_. He glanced over at T'Pol. She was hunched over, arms wrapped tightly around her, and she was rocking back and forth slightly. Her hair was damp with perspiration and her eyes were shut tightly. He was no doctor but he could tell she needed help soon.

Knowing there was nothing he could do for T'Pol he motioned for Malcolm to follow him and they joined Travis in the console room. Travis was certain that one of the consoles contained a communications station but he had no idea how to work it.

"Maybe we should send someone back to the shuttle to signal _Enterprise _for help," Malcolm suggested.

Archer nodded. "Who's the fastest runner?"

One of Malcolm's men stepped forward as Malcolm said, "That would be Briggs, Sir."

"Tell them we have a medical emergency," Archer said solemnly to Briggs.

"Aye-aye, Sir," Briggs said, then dashed off.

Archer turned back to Malcolm and Travis. We need to get the energy shield down. That way _Enterprise_ can beam T'Pol back on board. Archer began to activate each relay in sequence, hoping to trigger the one that would deactivate the shield.

"I think I've got it!" Travis exclaimed after a few minutes.

"You've disabled the shield?" Malcolm asked in surprise.

Travis looked sheepish. "Ah, no, but I 'm pretty sure I've figured out the communications. These frequencies here can be adjusted and so can the power output. I'm pretty sure I can adjust them so _Enterprise_ can pick up the signal."

"Good work Travis," Archer said without looking up. Every second counted if they were going to be able to save T'Pol. Archer was working so fast that he was half way through the next sequence on the control panel before he realized that the room had dimmed considerably. The consoles still had power and the screen was still active, but it appeared that the power output from the room had changed. _Could that have done it?_

"Try hailing _Enterprise_!" Archer demanded. His anxiety over T'Pol made him sound a bit harsher than he intended but Travis merely nodded and went to work. Then Archer turned to Phlox, who was watching over T'Pol. "Doctor."

Phlox rushed over as Travis tried to hail the ship. After the third attempt, Travis succeeded. "_Enterprise _here, is that you Travis?" It was Hoshi.

Before Travis could respond, Phlox commandeered the controls. "We have a medical emergency down here, is Commander Tucker there?"

"Here Doc," came the response.

Archer heard T'Pol groan and looked over to see that her eyes were open and she looked wild. He began to wonder it would be safe to let T'Pol loose on Trip.

"Commander T'Pol's condition is critical. Please have the treatment brought to her quarters and beam us up as quickly as possible."

There was only a moment's pause before Trip replied, "Understood, _Enterprise _out."

Phlox moved back over to T'Pol. "Commander we are returning to _Enterprise_ now. Do you understand?"

T'Pol forced herself to stand but kept her arms wrapped tightly around her. Phlox stood beside her on her right and Archer moved beside her on her left. They waited for a few moments and Archer wondered what was taking so long before he realized that without their communicators to lock onto, the crew would need to lock onto their biosignatures. Finally he felt the familiar tingle and then they were back on board _Enterprise_.

Tbc

----

Author's Note: It was brought to my attention that even if I edit down chapter 6 to PG-13 (which is hard to do because we need to know what Trip is thinking as it plays into the following chapters), there is still some boarderline matieral in chapters 11 and 12 and then later in the Tucker clan's discussions. Therefore, I will be changing the rating to "M" and readers will have to request stories of "All Ratings" or "M" rating in order to view the rest of the story once I post Chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

**Only You**

By Athena

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Star Trek: Enterprise is the property of Paramount

Summary: As Pon Farr approaches for T'Pol she has to make some choices regarding her relationship with Trip. Of course nothing goes as expected and Trip and T'Pol must decide how to proceed with their relationship.  
Spoilers: all the way through the end of Daedalus and AU after that.

Authors Note: Edited this version a bit. Thanks to **Ragua** for her insights.

Chapter 6

Trip had left the job of transporting the away team to Hess so he could come to T'Pol's quarters. As far as he knew, _he_ was the treatment Phlox was referring to. Part of him was angry that Jon had let her get 'critical' but then he didn't know all the details yet. Another part of him was relieved that she would be with _him_ and no one else. Then there was a part of him that felt guilty because he knew she had wanted to resolve this without making things complicated.

He was pacing back and forth nervously. He had no idea what to expect here. If she was pretty far gone would she even know it was _him_ she was with? He wondered if Phlox had filled the Captain in on what was going on with T'Pol. Hopefully he had, because the _Kovar_ was just over 12 hours away now that they could safely enter the system. Trip hoped the Vulcans wouldn't be too irritated that they'd made the journey for nothing. He wondered if _the guy_ on board the Vulcan ship would be disappointed that he wouldn't be the one helping T'Pol. Well, too damn bad if he was. Trip wasn't inclined to feel sympathetic towards the unknown Vulcan man even though he knew it was completely irrational.

Trip's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door to T'Pol's quarters open. Then she was standing before him. She looked haggard, and her skin was damp. Trip was taken aback by her appearance. He hadn't expected the doctor to let her get this bad. Phlox was standing behind T'Pol, although she didn't seem aware of the doctor's presence. Her gaze was fixed on Trip. She looked at him as if he were her salvation.

Never taking her eyes off of him, she quickly closed the distance between them and raised her right hand to touch his face. She did so by extending two fingers and gently tracing the side of his face and then his jaw and finally down his neck and chest, stopping over his heart. Then her left hand found his right one, and she brought his two fingers up to meet hers. Trip felt something warm and exhilarating spread through him.

The moment was broken, for him anyway, when Phlox stepped behind her and began scanning her with a medical tricorder. He smiled at the results. Trip was thankful that the doctor was satisfied with T'Pol's current state, but he was irritated when Phlox made no indication of leaving. He gave the doctor a look of annoyance, and Phlox nodded and left, still smiling. He was relieved that Phlox was gone. He was nervous enough as it was without having his performance documented for the medical community.

T'Pol's left hand tightened around his and brought his full attention back to her. She was in a trance-like state and began to speak in Vulcan. That made Trip's heart sting a little. If she were completely aware she was with _him,_ she'd know he couldn't understand her. Tears began to pool in his eyes even as he reproached himself that he'd known what to expect. This was why T'Pol had wanted a Vulcan mate for Pon farr. She'd known that he would have difficultly being with her when she wasn't even aware who she was with. He could be anyone, and she'd probably be looking at him with the same tenderness and desire he saw in her now. Those feelings weren't for _him_, they were for whoever stood in his place. Sadly, he wondered if T'Pol would even remember what was about to happen between them.

T'Pol had stopped speaking, and she began to run her hands across his chest. Desire shone brightly in her eyes as the caresses became more vigorous. One hand moved up to caress his ear and he was astonished to see a smile play across her lips as her fingers moved over the rounded tips. Then she seemed to notice his uniform for the first time as her smile turned into a frown of annoyance. She quickly unzipped his jumpsuit and roughly pulled it off his shoulders. His hands had found their way around her waist but he was forced to release her as she continued to tug the jumpsuit down. He helped her by freeing his arms. Seeing that she was losing patience with his clothing, he bent down to pull off his boots and then stepped out of the jumpsuit. T'Pol busied herself with his hair and ears until he stood up again.

He was about to pull off his shirt when she tore it off aggressively. Although he was a bit stunned, he was also turned on by the act. She was pressing into him now and moaning with pleasure. Trip gasped at the speed with which his body responded. This only seemed to encourage T'Pol as she ground herself fiercely against him. Trip could feel the heat from her and began to pull at her uniform. He had just managed to get it mostly unzipped when she pulled it off roughly and then wrapped one leg around him, eliciting a deep moan from him.

His hands found their way under her halter top and T'Pol cried out with pleasure. Then she backed Trip up against her desk and pressed herself into him. Trip's body hardened further in reaction as he gasped her name. This caused T'Pol's whole body to convulse, and she threw her head back as she reveled in her orgasm. It took an extreme amount of control for Trip not to follow her.

They were still dressed in their underwear and Trip took advantage of T'Pol's momentary distraction to pull off his boxers and her underwear. Once T'Pol recovered she was on him again, her need nowhere near satisfied. She seemed to realize that leaning up against the desk wouldn't allow her easy access to him. She pulled him roughly to her and spun him towards the bunk. She either misjudged the force required or her own strength, as she ended up pushing him violently against the metal cabinets next to her bunk. The side of Trip's face slammed against hard metal but before he could even react she pushed him down onto her bunk and climbed over him.

She was still wearing the halter top and he was reminded of all those neuropressure sessions where he had been afforded a similar view. His sense of honor and respect for T'Pol had warred with his growing desire for her. Before they had actually engaged in sexual intimacy, he had found that it took a great deal of concentration and self control not to let that desire manifest itself physically during those sessions.

Looking at her now he was glad that doing so was no longer necessary. She was so beautiful. It wasn't just his body that ached for her, but his heart and soul as well. A lump formed in his throat as he realized just how deeply he'd fallen for T'Pol. She possessed him completely.

She was rocking against him again as her fingernails raked lightly across his chest. It felt amazing but he wanted to play a more active roll. She hadn't kissed him yet. Trip thought that perhaps kissing wasn't something Vulcans did a lot of. He pushed himself up and captured her mouth with his. He felt a dull pain on the side of his face that had been smashed into the cabinet but the rest of him felt far too good to care.

T'Pol began to moan louder, and he realized she was close to release again. She had increased her rocking against him and the sensation was so overwhelming that the small part of him that was still capable of rational thought warned him that something had to change, or she was going to take him over the edge with her. He pushed her gently away from him and, still kissing her deeply, moved one hand down to caress the sensitive spot between her legs. She cried out, breaking their kiss, and he felt her fingers dig into his shoulder and back as she shattered again.

He momentarily delighted in the response he had elicited from her until he recalled that this really had nothing to do with him. Tears began to sting his eyes as he realized that being with T'Pol meant so much to him but, in this moment, he meant nothing at all to her. It was difficult to reconcile the immense pleasure his body was experiencing with the deep sorrow in his soul.

Despite the situation, he wanted to try to convey to her what their lovemaking meant to him. He brought a hand to her face and gently caressed her cheek as he gazied intensly into her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. Summoning his courage he whispered into her ear. "I love you T'Pol." She responded with a deep moan and tightened her grip on his shoulders. His heart skipped a beat as he began to wonder if perhaps some part of T'Pol understood him.

Then T'Pol slid over him and took him inside her, seriously impeding his ability to think clearly. Trip gasped as the sensation overwhelmed him. T'Pol, too, seemed overcome as she gasped and cried out again. Trip's body could not be contained as he drove himself into her, each thrust increasing the ecstasy further until all rational thought was gone. He felt himself explode into her and he could have sworn he heard her call out his name, although he knew she hadn't. At the same time he felt as if he could almost sense T'Pol's pleasure as well and it acted to increase his even more.

The world lost all sense of reality for a time and then, gradually, rational thought became possible again. That had been the most erotic experience he'd ever had. He looked up at T'Pol to see her still basking in the afterglow of the encounter. Then she pulled him to her and started to caress his torso and rub against him again. Trip tried to catch his breath. T'Pol's need seemed almost insatiable. He was going to have to get creative if he wanted to survive her Pon farr intact.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archer and Captain Soran were seated across from each other in the ready room. The _Kovar_ had arrived but instead of helping T'Pol the Vulcans were busy aiding in the repairs to _Enterprise_ and surveying the planet below.

Archer was glad that Phlox had already informed Soran that one of the _Enterprise_ crew had been forced to help T'Pol. He found the whole situation damn uncomfortable.

"I'd like to thank you again for aiding with the repairs to our ship. I know you didn't come all this way to do maintenance work."

"Expressing gratitude is unnecessary, Captain. Your ship was damaged due to your efforts to aid one of ours. Even though you arrived too late to save that crew, it is likely you have saved others from experiencing their fate in the future. If anything, gratitude is owed to you and your crew." Soran spoke with a tone of respect. Then he continued, "Captain, my chief engineer tells me that he is unable to attain the assistance he needs to understand the… creative engineering that was done to _Enterprise_ during your attempts to break free of the energy net. Your crew can only tell him that your chief engineer was responsible but we cannot locate this individual."

Archer tried not to show how uncomfortable he felt as he answered, "Well, that's because our chief engineer is the one... helping T'Pol with, well helping her anyway." Archer looked down at his hands.

Soran showed no sign that he detected Archer's discomfort. "Indeed. That is an interesting coincidence. It was my chief engineer who was to mate with T'Pol had we arrived in time."

Archer was stunned at how matter-of-factly Soran had spoken about someone having sex with his first officer. Archer cleared his throat. He _really_ didn't want to ask this next question but he needed to be sure T'Pol was going to be okay. "Captain Soran, there is something I need to know about T'Pol's…condition." The Vulcan Captain nodded so Archer was forced to continue, "Will she be okay now, or will she still need to mate with a Vulcan, I mean because Trip is human and I thought maybe that wouldn't be enough." Archer was sure his face was red. When he'd signed on as Captain of _Enterprise_ to explore strange new worlds he hadn't expected to be having so many discussions involving alien mating and his crew.

"T'Pol should be able to resolve her Pon farr with a human mate no differently than with Vulcan one. I believe your doctor is aware of this." Something about the way Soran said that made Archer think he was being talked down to, like he'd just asked a dumb question. But then why was the _Kovar_ here in the first place? "You seem unconvinced, Captain. Please be assured, the race of the mate is of no consequence. Vulcans prefer Vulcan mates solely because we do not discuss Pon farr with outsiders unless such is unavoidable, as in this case. T'Pol will be well."

Archer still wasn't convinced. It didn't make sense. If all T'Pol needed to do was _mate_ with _anyone_, why had she involved the Vulcans? She'd already told Phlox and Trip, so why not just ask Trip to help her? She had to know he'd be willing. Archer shook his head.

"Captain?"

"I'm just not sure why T'Pol felt the need to bring you all the way here," _and risk the away mission_, "if a human mate would do."

"I believe I have already explained this. We do not discuss Pon farr with outsiders."

Archer realized he was being foolish. Soran wasn't going to have the answers he wanted. He'd have to talk to Trip or T'Pol for that. Sighing he moved on to other topics. "Our linguist, Hoshi Sato, has determined there were two distinct languages used by the people who once lived on the planet below. One seems very primitive whereas the other is much more advanced and contains highly technical words."

"Indeed, that is most fascinating. I look forward to being debriefed once our survey teams return from the surface. We may stay here for some time Captain. One crew has already given their lives for the exploration of this planet. It would be an honor to remain and give their sacrifice meaning."

Archer smiled and nodded. "It seems some sentiments are universal."

"Sentiments, Captain?" Soran raised an eyebrow.

Archer laughed amiably at his Vulcan companion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'Pol watched her sleeping human mate with some trepidation, and trying to decide if the ecstasy of their mating would outweigh the physical and emotional repercussions for them both. They were on the floor in her quarters, having found her bunk too confining. She reached over and brushed some of his ruffled hair back from his face. There was a large bruise on the left side of his face, and his shoulders and arms were also covered in bruises. She felt ashamed that she had injured him. She was ashamed of a great deal of her behavior concerning Commander Tucker. _Trip_, she corrected herself. They were bonded now so it was appropriate for her to call him that.

She wondered when it had occurred. Vulcans formed psychic bonds with their mates gradually over time. That was one of the reasons mates lived together for at least the first year after marriage. The bond could be formed more quickly during Pon farr, which is what she had feared might happen with Trip. That fear had been unwarranted as it turned out. She and Trip were bonded already.

T'Pol felt an emotional tidal wave rip through her and she tried fiercely to regain control. _How had this occurred?_ She thought back to their time in the expanse. They had worked closely together, spent a great deal of time together during their neuropressure sessions, spent even more off duty time together offering each other support and companionship, then there was that encounter in her quarters. T'Pol glanced down at Trip again. Perhaps it really shouldn't have been that unexpected after all, she reflected.

The issue now was how Trip would react to this situation. He had become bonded to her without his consent. She had tied him to her, then married another, then pushed him away once her marriage had ended, and now she had to tell him he wouldn't be able to form an intimate attachment to another unless the bond was severed. Fear and anxiety threatened to overcome her again. She could _not_ confess the current state of affairs between them with Trip until she was calm and centered again. She would need time to meditate and reflect. She still felt desire for him as well, even though the blood fever had passed. She would need to gain control of her sexual urges for him as well before they would be able to discuss the situation rationally.

Another source of her distress was that she recalled feeling sorrow and despair from Trip more than once during the encounter. She was racked with pain at the remembrance. At the time she could not have cared, but now the reality hit her hard. Trip had been more than just physically harmed by her during Pon farr. T'Pol wrapped her arms around herself and tried to control the tremors overcoming her body. It seemed that, despite her efforts to the contrary, she always ended up hurting him.

Trip began to stir and T'Pol fought hard to bring her mind and body under control. He was lying partially covered by her blanket and he pushed it aside as he sat up, revealing his beautiful chest and torso. T'Pol looked away to keep her desire in check.

"Morning," Trip said groggily.

"It is 1900 hours so, technically, it is evening," T'Pol said dryly, hoping to keep her emotional turmoil out of her voice.

Trip nodded and looked around uncertainly. "So, um, is the Pon farr over? I mean, are ya better now?" She had donned her robe and she could sense that Trip was self-conscious about his own nakedness.

She rose and retrieved his boxers and uniform. His undershirt had been shredded so he would have to make do without it. They should have planned for this by keeping a spare set of clothing for Trip in her quarters.

"The blood fever has passed as has the danger." She suspected her response sounded terse due to her attempts to hide her feelings from him.

Trip frowned at her for a moment before accepting his clothes. She knew he wanted more from her but she could not discuss events until she had meditated and allowed the last vestiges of desire to pass.

"So that's it then," he said intently, his eyes locked on hers in unspoken challenge.

He was daring her to discuss what this had meant for _them_. Her heart ached to tell him, but fear kept her from acquiescing.

She turned away from him before responding, "I must meditate. I also promised Phlox I would submit to an examination after I have meditated." She turned back to face him but did not make eye contact. "You should inform the Captain that we will both be fit for duty tomorrow." She glanced over to see his head was hung low and he had stopped dressing, so he was wearing only his underwear. She continued in a more gentle tone, hoping to relieve some of his sadness, "You should have Phlox assess your injuries. I apologize for… damaging you." She met his eyes, finally.

He smiled sadly, "Can't say you didn't warn me." She wondered if he understood the double meaning in her apology. He finished pulling on his uniform and regarded her for a moment. His penetrating look caused her to avert her eyes again. "So what about that mating-bond? Did that happen?"

T'Pol struggled to maintain her composure as she felt guilt, shame, and fear possess her. She could not do this now, and she could not lie. "Nothing has changed between us," she stated flatly, relieved her voice was steady even if her emotions were not.

Trip frowned and looked away. He seemed to be searching for something else to say but he ended up simply biting his lower lip and remaining silent. Finally he said, "I guess I'll be going then." He turned and headed for her door.

T'Pol merely nodded at him. Then couldn't help from calling after him, "Thank you… Trip."

He stopped in front of the door but didn't turn around to face her. "I'm glad yer gonna be okay T'Pol." Then he left and she was alone with her untamed emotions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trip didn't even consider going to Sickbay. He needed to be alone. He walked as quickly as he could to his quarters. He passed two crewmen on the way but didn't slow down to acknowledge them. Once inside he looked around for something to hit. Finding nothing, he sank into the bed and buried his head in his hands.

Just what had he expected anyway? She had told him this whole mating thing would be meaningless. Still, the least she could have done was talk to him about it afterwards. _Okay, calm down Tucker or yer going to go crazy_. He thought about a friend he'd had in college, Glenn. Glenn had been hopelessly in love with this girl. He couldn't remember her name because he'd always referred to her by a not so flattering nickname. She'd dump him, then show up months later and Glenn would always welcome her back. Sometimes she'd only stay the night and sometimes she'd stay for a week or so. But she always left again and it became clear to Trip that she was only interested in a physical relationship. Every time she left Glenn again she'd break his heart, and he'd be devastated. None of their other friends could understand why Glenn was so miserable. After all, he had a gorgeous girl showing up for uncomplicated sex. Trip had thought he understood what Glenn was going through but now he realized he really hadn't. It hurt like crazy to feel so much for someone, be intimate with her, and then realize that something that meant so much to you held no meaning for her at all.

Sadly, Trip wondered if this was really any better than sitting here on _Enterprise_ thinking about T'Pol and _the guy_ having sex on the Vulcan ship. _Choice of evils_, he thought to himself.

He realized he should let the Captain know that T'Pol was going to be okay, so he activated the comm. "Tucker to Archer."

The comm. signaled a response but there were several moments of silence before he heard the reply. "Archer here. I'm alone Trip. How's T'Pol."

Trip realized Archer must have transferred the call somewhere private. "She says she's gonna be fine. She just needs to meditate. She's gonna see Phlox later, then she expects to be back ta work tomorrow."

He couldn't quite hide the hurt in his voice and Archer responded, "and what about you Trip?"

Trip wasn't sure himself so it took him a minute to answer, "Well, we missed the bed one time and I broke the fall with the side of my face, but nothing serious," he joked.

"That's good to know, but that's not what I meant," Archer pressed compassionately.

"I'm gonna need some time to work things out but I'd rather get back ta work putting the ship back together."

"Okay Trip, whatever you need. Would you like some company?"

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the offer, but Trip didn't feel like answering any questions about him and T'Pol right now. "No thanks Cap'n, maybe later."

"I'll hold you to that," came the reply. "Good night, Trip."

"'Night Cap'n."

Not feeling any better, Trip stood up and started to pace the room. His mind was a jumble of conflicting emotions. He was relieved T'Pol was going to be okay. He had also just had what was by far the best sexual experience in his life with the woman he loved but now he was miserable. Her reaction to _the morning after_ this time had been worse that the last one. Well, it hurt worse because this time he had a better idea where they both stood. He was desperately in love and she was definitely not interested in a relationship _at this time_. Would she ever be? Probably not, now that he really thought about it. She wanted to return to a path where logic ruled emotion, so Surak would be teaching her to suppress any feelings she had for him. _Damn logic!_ He hated logic right now.

Too frustrated and upset to remain in one place, Trip left his quarters for the gym. He knew he probably wouldn't be alone there but he didn't have to interact with anyone.

Trip avoided making eye contact with anyone on his way to the gym. Once there he stripped down to the workout clothes he'd changed into and began to take his frustrations out on the punching bag. He alternated between pretending it was Surak and Koss. He knew this really wasn't fair since Surak had died long ago and Koss hadn't turned out to be such a bad guy, but they had both played a role in his current situation with T'Pol so it felt good hitting them.

One of the female MACOs came up and asked if he needed a partner but he blew her off and went back to hitting the bag. After about 10 minutes his knuckles were killing him but he couldn't seem to stop. Stopping meant dealing with the emotional pain and he wanted to replace it with physical pain. You could cure physical pain.

He was just about to take another swing when the bag moved and his momentum sent him flying forward onto the floor. He looked up to see a smirking Malcolm Reed holding the punching bag off to one side.

Malcolm offered his hand and Trip let him help him off the floor. "Nice, Malcolm, _real_ nice."

"It seemed like an effective way of getting your attention," the tactical officer responded. "Were you in a fight with someone?" Malcolm was inspecting the bruise on the side of Trip's face and frowning.

Trip could feel himself blushing slightly. "Um, yeah, T'Pol."

"Your joking! She did that to you?"

"Yeah, well, she wasn't exactly herself." Trip was irritated and wanted to end the discussion. He tried to walk away but Malcolm followed him.

"Well, it's not too surprising actually. She got a bit hostile down on the planet as well. Remind me never to cross her." Malcolm was chuckling. Then he turned serious. "She's okay now isn't she?" Concern was evident in his voice.

"Yep, back to her old self." Trip wanted to get away from Malcolm but noticed that they were alone in the room. "Where'd everyone go?" he asked Malcolm accusingly.

Malcolm smiled. "Rank does have its privileges, as you know."

"Ya told everyone ta take a hike?" Trip realized that he wasn't going to be able to avoid this conversation tactfully. Then he wondered something. "Were you just dropping by for a little work out or did you come look'n for me?" His tone was accusatory again because he suspected he knew the answer.

"Corporal Kline informed me you were down here and that you might need someone to talk to." Malcolm confessed.

Trip frowned. "That was none of her damn business."

Malcolm stepped in front of Trip and demanded, "Who are you really angry with, Trip?"

Trip shook his head and ran a hand through his hair as he tried to come up with a rational sounding answer when he wasn't quite sure himself. "I'm not _angry_ at anyone, Malcolm. It's just this whole damn situation is… frustrating."

Malcolm frowned, trying to follow. "You mean with T'Pol? You said she was better now."

"Yeah, just peachy." _Ouch! Maybe I should have used different adjective._

"Glad to hear it actually. She was quite bad off down there on the planet. Not as crazed as she was on the _Seleya_ mind you, but Phlox and the Captain were extremely concerned so we all knew it had to be bad."

That prompted Trip to ask, "Do ya know why they didn't try to um, _treat_ her down there?" Trip wasn't sure how much Malcolm knew. He hoped the conversation didn't become embarrassing.

"I'm not sure really." Malcolm was shaking his head and looked as if his was trying to recall events. "Phlox gave her a few hyposprays, but I'm guessing that whatever they had to treat her down there wasn't good enough."

Trip smirked as he wondered what Malcolm would say if found out about the unknown slight he'd just given himself.

"Did the stuff the Vulcan's brought on board do the job?"

Trip tried to think how to field the question. He wasn't sure what Malcolm had been told. "I, uh, guess so."

"You _guess_ so?" Malcolm was incredulous. "The Captain said you'd been looking after T'Pol this entire time. How could you _not_ know?"

Trip was flustered. "Well, I'm not a doctor. All I know is she's better now."

Malcolm regarded Trip for a moment. "You said this situation was making you frustrated. If T'Pol is going to be fine, then what, exactly, is the problem?"

Trip found he could actually answer that one without giving away T'Pol's secret. "This… thing she had made her, well… she wasn't able to suppress her emotions like Vulcans normally do." Trip paused and looked away before continuing, "for a while there I kinda forgot we weren't, ya know, together anymore." He stopped when he saw that Malcolm was about to say something. "Not that we were ever really _together_, like a couple or anything, but she'd made it clear that that wasn't in the cards right now. Being with her through all this just made me forget that… that's all." Trip was looking down at his feet and only looked up again when Malcolm spoke.

"So, you've got it bad for her but you think she doesn't reciprocate?" Malcolm's expression conveyed sympathy and understanding.

Trip gave him a sad smile. "That's about the size of it, yeah."

"Well, she was downright hostile on the planet and it does look like she did a number on you as well, but you said you forgot you weren't _together_, so something must have happened between you."

"Malcolm, she was sick. Whatever happened didn't mean a thing to her."

"Ah, but you said her illness caused her to freely express her emotions. So it stands to reason that whatever she said or did would reflect how she actually feels." Malcolm was smiling, probably thinking he had everything figured out.

"This is gonna sound strange, but her feelings aren't all that important here. She's already decided not to let em influence her actions. She wants to leave whatever had started between us in the past and move on." Trip felt drained. He just wanted this to end. Suddenly it occurred to him that he _needed_ it to end, or the hurt would tear him apart. A solution came to mind. "Malcolm, you know how we were asked to review the potential crew assignments for the NX-02?"

Malcolm frowned. "You, T'Pol, Phlox, and the Captain were asked to review them."

"Oh, right, sorry. Well anyway, there was a bit of concern about the new engine specs and how no one that worked on them was will'n ta sign on to the NX-02 having families and all. I told em that their guy would be fine see'n as none of us had any real experience before we launched _Enterprise_."

Malcolm was shaking his head in confusion. "Did we just enter a different conversation?"

"What I'm tryin' to say here is that I could transfer over to the _Columbia_!" Trip was actually excited about his idea. Getting away from the source of all his pain sounded great. He didn't want to think about it too carefully, for fear of finding a flaw in his plan. Both he and T'Pol needed space. Seeing her and working with her everyday, feeling the way he did, was just too hard. This way he could move on. Maybe she'd even come to realize that she could have logic in her life and him as well. But he couldn't count on that happening and if she did decide against him it would he a lot easier to take if she was already out of his life.

"I think you've come down with that madness T'Pol had," Malcolm said dryly. "You can't actually be serious."

Trip looked him squarely in the eye. "I'm serious Malcolm."

Malcolm put a hand on Trip's shoulder and gave him a tight squeeze. Trip knew he meant it as a show of friendship but, with all his bruises, it hurt and he tried not to wince.

"I had no idea you were that crazy about her. I should have I suppose, the way you kept denying it. Methinks the engineer protests too much." Malcolm gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah, well, it kinds snuck up on me."

"Was that before or after you met your son?" Malcolm teased.

Trip laughed and freed himself from Malcolm's grasp.

"Seriously, though, talk to the Captain about this. You should talk to T'Pol too. If things really are as bad as you think they are now, you could still put in for a transfer." Then Malcolm gave Trip an appraising look and frowned. "I think your first order of business should be to get some rest. You look terrible."

Trip gave Malcolm an annoyed look. "Gee, thanks." Then shook his head slowly and chuckled softly. "I guess I should rest up if I'm going to be fixin' the ship tomorrow."

Trip walked away but stopped at the exit and turned back to Malcolm. "Thanks, Malcolm."

"Don't mention it," Tri p heard Malcolm reply before he nodded and left the room.

Tbc

A/N: Yes, I know I'm the angst Queen. I do promise noodle salad before it's all over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Only You Ch 7**

By Athena

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Star Trek: Enterprise is the property of Paramount

Summary: As Pon Farr approaches for T'Pol she has to make some choices regarding her relationship with Trip. Of course nothing goes as expected and Trip and T'Pol must decide how to proceed with their relationship.  
Spoilers: all the way through the end of Daedalus and AU after that.

Authors Note: No noodle salad yet. Patience.

Chapter 7

T'Pol sat impatiently on the biobed as Phlox completed his scans. The doctor seemed to be taking a great deal of time and T'Pol was anxious to find Trip before her duty shift began. She had been aware that he was upset ever since he had left her quarters yesterday. It was the barest whisper in her mind and she might not have been aware of the origins of those faint emotions if she hadn't realized she and Trip were bonded. Now that she knew, she was more sensitive to the possibility of his presence in her mind. Still, she would have thought that presence would have been stronger after the mating. Perhaps it would take time to grow or perhaps his being human would hinder the bond. There was much to digest and explore.

"Doctor, please complete your exam expeditiously. I have many duties to perform."

Phlox did not answer her right away, which caused her to become mildly irritated. Finally he said, "T'Pol, could you please step over to the imaging chamber. There's something I'd like to check on."

T'Pol got off the biobed but made no move to cross the distance to the imaging chamber. "I fail to see what purpose that would serve. As you have no doubt discerned, I am fit for duty."

"T'Pol, please humor me," Phlox sounded exasperated. He motioned for her to go over to the imaging chamber. She acquiesced and laid down on the chamber bed. A few moments after Phlox had begun the scans she heard him exclaim, "Remarkable."

When he made no further comment T'Pol prompted him for an explanation. "Doctor?"

Phlox released her from the chamber and she sat up on the bed.

Phlox was transferring data from the chamber to a PADD. Once he had completed that task he handed the PADD to T'Pol. "It appears that you have conceived." Phlox was studying her intently.

T'Pol was so startled by the doctor's words it took her a few moments to find her voice. "I am pregnant," she stated finally.

"Not exactly," Phlox replied.

T'Pol felt fear start to take root. "What do you mean?"

"For a pregnancy to result, the embryo must implant into the uterine walls and begin to grow. This has not occurred."

T'Pol felt panic rising as she asked, "Why not?"

Phlox regarded her intently. "From what I understand from the small amount of information available, a Vulcan-human embryo is not recognized by either human or Vulcan bodies as a legitimate conception."

T'Pol felt betrayed by her body. How could it not recognize she had conceived Trip's child! Was there any hope of saving the embryo? How could Phlox just be standing there instead of doing something about the situation? T'Pol felt a sense of dread, perhaps nothing could be done. But she had had a child with Trip in and alternate future. Phlox should have requested the data on that conception and birth. Fear warred with anger as she turned on Phlox. "How could you not have prepared for this by taking the necessary information from the older _Enterprise_?" She was only vaguely aware that her voice was filled with emotion.

"I take it that you wish to attempt to maintain this conception and become pregnant?" Phlox let his excitement show at last.

T'Pol felt some of the fear dissipate. "Yes, Doctor," she replied more calmly.

Phlox smiled at her. "As it turns out I did request all the data pertaining to Lorian's conception from the other _Enterprise_. Normally, I enjoy solving a medical puzzle myself however, in this case, I felt it prudent to leave that to my alternate."

T'Pol nodded. "What is required to… become pregnant?"

Phlox frowned and T'Pol felt the fear return. "Your body has to be convinced that the conception has occurred and then nurture the embryo. Lorian was conceived only after your alternate had undergone several treatments to convince her body it was already pregnant. You will be starting this pregnancy without that benefit. I would prefer to transfer you to the Vulcan ship and consult with the doctors there about how to proceed."

T'Pol merely nodded as she was incapable of speech. She could lose this child, _Trip's_ child. Still, she must do everything possible to save their child.

As if reading her mind Phlox said, "T'Pol, I can't guarantee you'll even become pregnant, or that you'll carry to term if you do."

Her voice was hoarse with emotion as she replied, "I understand Doctor, but I must try."

Phlox gave her shoulder a pat. "Then I'll contact the Vulcan ship and transfer the data to the doctors there. Would you like to inform Commander Tucker?"

T'Pol felt her heart jump within her. She didn't want to tell Trip. Not yet. If she lost the baby he would take the loss very hard. She would spare him grief if she could. "I do not wish to inform the Commander. Not until I am sure it will be good news."

Phlox regarded her compassionately. "T'Pol, we won't know for certain until the baby is born that this will turn out well."

"I understand doctor, but I wish to wait for more favorable odds."

Phlox smiled at her. "Then we shouldn't waste time talking about it. You should pack a few things you might want and inform the captain you won't be returning to duty in the near future. I'll meet you back here in one hour."

T'Pol nodded gratefully and quickly left Sickbay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archer shook his head in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

Trip frowned. "Why does everyone think this is such a bad idea? We were just talking about this a few weeks ago and everyone thought the _Columbia_ could use someone from the Warp-5 project on board now that Hanson's got a baby on the way."

Archer tried to look at the situation from an unbiased perspective. Hanson _was_ going to be difficult to replace. He wondered if his wife had deliberately gotten pregnant to keep her husband back on Earth. Starfleet had reservations about assigning the current Chief Engineer to the job. Maybe Trip's idea wasn't so crazy.

Archer glanced back over at Trip, who looked terrible. He imagined Trip was having trouble sleeping again. Would a transfer help or just make things worse? He needed to know what was going on between his two most senior officers before he could make that call.

"Trip, I need to know about you and T'Pol before I can seriously consider this," Archer said compassionately, hoping that, at last Trip would confide in him.

Trip looked down and shuffled his feet. He seemed to have trouble figuring out what to say so Archer prompted him, "I know things seemed to be going pretty well before the marriage. That can't have been easy for either one of you. I would have thought things would be better again now that the marriage is over." He paused but Trip remained silent so he continued, "but that's not the case is it?"

Trip finally looked up and met Archer's gaze, his eyes looked like they were beginning to tear. "She wants to follow Surak's path…without any distractions." Trip looked away again. "Something happened to her in the Expanse and she's had a hard time dealing with her emotions ever since. She's never really talked to me about what it was, but I knew she was going through something." He looked over at Archer as if he was wondering if T'Pol had confided in him.

Archer put his friend's mind at ease. "She never said anything more to me other than she needed more time to meditate."

Trip gave him a small grateful smile. "I guess it doesn't help that it was probably her mother's dyin' wish that she devote herself to Surak and logical and all." Trip locked eyes with him and Archer could see the intensity within them. "Jon, there's nothing logical about a Vulcan and a human being together." He let his head drop.

Archer stepped forward and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "That doesn't mean T'Pol won't choose a future with you anyway; and I take it that's where the two of you were heading before your trip to Vulcan." He gave Trip a knowing look.

Trip made a half-hearted attempt to smile. "I'm not sure we even knew what was going on with us…between us, before she found out she had ta get married. The marriage kinda forced everything to the surface." Trip shook his head slowly. "Then this whole _mating _thing came up and well it's just too much now."

It now occurred to Archer that T'Pol had probably wanted a Vulcan mate because things were so _messy_ between her and Trip right now. By side effects she must have meant emotional side effects. _She was right_, Archer acknowledged. This did have consequences for Trip. _I bet her original plan didn't involve Trip even finding out about Pon farr._

"Trip, maybe you should talk this through with T'Pol." He grimaced inwardly as he caught a glimpse of fear in Trip's expression. "The worse thing that could happen is that she tells you to go ahead with the transfer." Secretly Archer doubted that would happen. Trip hadn't seen T'Pol's assertion that no one but Trip would touch her when the away team was down on the planet. T'Pol might need space right now, but he doubted she'd let Trip leave _Enterprise_ to give it to her. Archer smiled inwardly, if Trip knew that T'Pol had referred to him as her "chosen mate" he probably wouldn't consider a transfer.

"Yeah, Malcolm said the same thing," Trip said absently. Archer felt a stab of jealously that Trip had already confided in Malcolm with regard to his feelings about T'Pol. _I've known him a good deal longer_, Archer lamented. Maybe that was the price he paid for being the Captain. He'd have to make a great deal of effort if he wanted to win back the title of "best friend" and that wasn't going to happen if Trip transferred to _Columbia_.

"Do ya know where I can find her?" Trip asked, interrupting Archer's musings over the state of their friendship.

He realized that Trip must not know that Phlox had taken T'Pol over to the _Kovar_ to make sure everything was okay. "I think she's still on the _Kovar_. Phlox took her over there to run some tests or something."

Trip's eyes got wide and he looked anxious. "Do ya think I wasn't uh, I mean it wasn't…that being with a human wasn't enough?"

Archer tried to suppress a grin. "I've been assured by all parties involved that that isn't the case." He paused for effect before adding, "Plus, you've been working with the Vulcan who was supposed to be T'Pol's mate all day."

"Sev, their Chief Engineer?" Trip said incredulously, his voice taking on a higher pitch.

Archer bit his lip to keep from laughing and nodded.

"I'll be damned," Trip said contemplatively. Then he looked back over at Archer. "So, if we talk and things don't go so well, you'll support the transfer request?"

Archer lost his smile. "I'd rather you two be able to settle things between you here. You don't need to leave the ship to give her some time to get over her mother's death and get some perspective on what's happened to Vulcan society." He hoped Trip would get his point that T'Pol had a lot to think about aside from a relationship with him.

"Captain, do ya really want a Chief Engineer whose incapable of doin' his job because he's so caught up in his own personal problems he can't think straight? My stay'n here could be dangerous. Hell, who knows if we'd been able to find that Vulcan ship in time if I'd been more focused on my work instead of T'Pol!" Trip was displaying guilt and frustration.

"Trip," Archer said sternly, "That ship was lost before we even started searching for her. Don't hold yourself responsible for that. Go get some rest and consider what you're going to say to T'Pol."

Trip nodded absently. "Yeah okay. Thanks Captain," and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Congratulations Commander, you are now pregnant," Phlox said with cautious optimism.

T'Pol allowed herself to relax for the first time since boarding the Vulcan ship. Phlox and two Vulcan doctors had been gradually increasing hormone levels in her body using various chemical compounds and monitoring the status of the embryo. T'Pol had initially been concerned about the reaction of the Vulcan doctors to her desire to conceive a child with a human, however both physicians had been intrigued by the idea.

"I recommend that you rest here and allow us to monitor you for the next 2 days," doctor T'Nar said. T'Pol merely nodded. She would do nothing to endanger the life now growing within her. The two male doctors had moved off to discuss the next stage of treatment so T'Nar regarded T'Pol with curiosity and said, "It appears that your doctor has had the data necessary to prepare for such a conception for some time, yet you were not initially planning to mate with a human. I find this most curious."

T'Pol did not answer the older woman immediately. Finally she replied, "I wished to resolve Pon farr without involving the humans." She did not meet T'Nar's eyes.

"Yet you have risked much to conceive this child. I fail to understand much of your situation." T'Nar's manner was not accusatory or contemptuous but merely curious.

T'Pol decided there would be no harm in confiding in the woman. "I hold great affection for this child's father. Although I was not prepared to initiate an intimate relationship with him before my Pon farr, circumstances have now changed and I wish to preserve the life we have created together."

T'Pol's tone held a determined quality that was meant to convey she did not regret her choice. T'Nar nodded. "I would like to meet the human who has earned your regard. Will you ask him to join you here?"

T'Pol felt her face flush at the thought of seeing Trip. "I do not wish to inform him of the pregnancy until the likeliness that it will succeed can be determined." T'Nar frowned slightly and T'Pol felt compelled to add, "He would grieve the loss and I wish to spare him that grief."

"He will understand your… omission?"

"He will cherish this child. I believe the realization that a child is forthcoming will defuse his displeasure at having the news delayed."

Phlox returned to her side. "I must return to _Enterprise_ for a short while. Can I bring you anything or any_one_?"

"I have brought along several information PADDs which will allow me to continue some of my duties while I am being monitored."

Phlox sighed and hung his head a bit. "Very well Commander. I will see you shortly."

Once Phlox was gone the two Vulcan doctors moved to another part of the room, leaving T'Pol to rest. Now essentially alone she began to contemplate recent events. She had been so focused on achieving this pregnancy that she had pushed all other concerns from her mind. Now she allowed herself to focus on Trip and what the future and this child would mean for them. She could still faintly sense Trip's dismay, even though he was still on _Enterprise_. She knew she needed to clarify the situation between them yet she was afraid of how he would react to their existing bond. She knew that Trip valued the freedom of choice when entering a committed relationship. She had already, unknowingly, taken that choice away from him. She would have to make it clear that the bond _could_ be severed if he wished it to be.

She then thought of her choice to follow the path of Surak. She had wanted to set aside her relationship with Trip until she had found her center again. Trip engendered strong feelings within her that overpowered her. She had not thought she could work through her mother's death and discover what recent events on Vulcan meant to her personal belief system while Trip was there to distract her. Now, however, she knew they were bonded and she was carrying his child. It did not make sense for her to keep him distant from her now. She must tell him about the bond and, later, the child. She fiercely hoped that he would accept her as a mate even though she had hurt him and rejected him repeatedly. Circumstances were about to test the strength of their feelings for one another.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trip had joined Malcolm and Travis for dinner in the mess hall. They were re-telling stories from their trip to the planet's surface to disable the tractor beam. The way the two were relating the various parts of the story made Trip think they'd told this story a few times already. He smiled and tried to keep his mind focused on what they were saying but his thoughts kept drifting back to T'Pol and his decision to ask for a transfer. Part of him was very nervous about talking to her and another part was anxious to see how she'd react to him leaving _Enterprise_.

"That story gets more impressive each time I hear it."

Trip looked up to see Hoshi standing beside him holding a tray containing a bowl of soup and a small sandwich. _The women on this ship do not eat enough to stay healthy_, Trip thought to himself.

"You're back from the planet already?" Malcolm seemed surprised.

"Keldar. The planet is called Keldar and the original inhabitants were called Keldarians." The way Hoshi stressed the planet's name gave Trip the impression she'd told his companions the name before and was annoyed they weren't using it.

"You never told us what the other guys were called," Travis interjected.

"Other guys?" Trip asked absently.

Hoshi had taken a seat across from him and now all three were staring at him like he had missed something obvious.

"Hey, I've been try'n ta put this ship back together and I was taking care of T'Pol before that so I've got no idea what's goin' on here," he said defensively.

Malcolm came to his rescue. "Right, well it seems that the planet was…" Hoshi shot an irritated look at Malcolm. "um, Keldar was originally inhabited by a pre-warp society that was quite peaceful. They never developed weapons or anything that they could use to defend themselves against an attack or invasion. Can you imagine a society whose evolution was completely lacking in any tactical or defensive capabilities? I wonder if they ever played games like Cowboys and Indians. They must have at least developed some sort of competitive sports or…"

"Malcolm, yer getting off the subject a bit. Could ya focus on the big picture here for those that need ta catch up?"

"Sorry." Malcolm recovered and continued, "Well, it seems that they were visited by a spacefaring race called…" He paused and looked over at Hoshi.

"They called themselves the Arythia. I think it means something like 'old ones' in Arythian. I'm still decrypting some elements of their language."

Malcolm picked up the story again. "Yes, well these _old ones_ thought Keldar seemed like a nice place to settle down and spend their remaining days. It appears that they were dying out and wanted to find a nice resting place."

"They were the ones who built the shield and the tractor beam," Travis interjected. "We don't think they meant to leave it turned on though, right Hoshi?"

"I've only been able to get through some of their logs but I think they were just trying to protect the Keldarians. They gathered them all inside their great city and put up the shield. I think the tractor beam was simply left on after the last of them died. There is nothing in the logs to indicate the Arythia were anything other than benevolent."

Trip nodded. "Okay, so what happened to the planet's people after these _old ones_ died out?"

Malcolm's expression took on a puzzled look. "Not quite sure actually. They seemed to have died off themselves. But there's no sign of struggle or warfare about. We thought perhaps they all got sick or something. I believe some medical data has been recovered but the medical staff on both ships are pretty busy with T'Pol right now so no one…"

"Whoa, just a minute, as far as I know T'Pol was just havin' some tests run on the Vulcan ship. Why would all the docs need ta be involved?" Trip could hear the anxiety and traces of panic in his own voice.

His table companions were stunned into silence for a few beats and glanced nervously at each other. Finally Travis spoke, "I guess she had some sort of relapse. She was transferred over to the _Kovar_ this morning and she and Phlox have been there ever since."

"Actually, Phlox is back," Hoshi interjected. "He isn't staying though. I asked him if he was going back down to Keldar and he said not until T'Pol was stable."

Trip felt the blood drain from his face. She was still in danger then. _I guess a human mate wasn't good enough after all_. He prayed that T'Pol wasn't beyond the ability for a Vulcan mate to help her. He shook his head. This was simply a nightmare. He needed to find out how T'Pol was doing.

"Commander?" Trip looked up to realize that all three of his friends were regarding him with concern. He wasn't certain who had spoken.

"You didn't know?" Malcolm asked.

Trip shook his head again. "No. She said everything was fine this morning." Sev had gone back to the _Kovar_ after lunch. Could T'Pol's condition have been the reason? He needed to find out. "I gotta go talk to the Cap'n," he said getting up.

He gave his companions a sad, apologetic smile, which was returned with looks that conveyed understanding and support. Then he left to track down Phlox or the Captain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trip practically burst into Sickbay. He'd found out Phlox was still there and he all but ran to make sure he didn't miss the doctor before he returned to the Vulcan ship.

Phlox looked up at him in surprise. "Ah, Commander, what can I do for you?" The tone was light but Trip could tell Phlox was somewhat apprehensive.

Trip rubbed his chin absently as he searched for what to say. "I, uh, wanted to know how T'Pol's doin'. They told me she's still sick." He glanced around the room nervously.

"Ah, yes, well T'Pol did experience some… complications, but I believe she will be fine. She is being observed on the Vulcan ship until things are… stable."

Trip frowned. That was pretty much what Hoshi had said. Too bad he wasn't buying it. "You're not a very good liar Doc. There's more to it, isn't there?"

Phlox looked a bit sheepish. "You know I can't give you privileged information Commander. Please just trust me when I say that T'Pol will be all right."

Trip looked down, then around the room as he gathered the courage to ask his next question. "Does this have something to do with me? 'cause I'm human?" He could tell by the look on Phlox's face that it did, although the doctor tried admirably to cover.

"I can't give you any details Commander, I'm sorry. Please just be patient. T'Pol will be fine in time. Then you can discuss the matter with her." Phlox gathered a few items together. "Now, if you'll excuse me Mr. Tucker I should be getting back to the _Kovar_."

He gave Trip a sympathetic smile, Trip was _really_ getting tired of that look, and then he nodded and left.

Trip wandered back to his quarters in a daze. So, T'Pol would be fine. He was sure Phlox wouldn't lie to him about that. But she had some complications and it had to do with him, with his being human. The most likely scenario was that T'Pol thought the Pon farr was cured but it wasn't because she'd had a human mate. So she'd gone to the Vulcan ship to be with a Vulcan mate.

Trip literally banged his head on the wall. He'd been working with _the guy_ all morning, so now he could picture the two of them together. Once again the rational part of Trip's mind tried to tell him that Sev was helping to save T'Pol's life. Still, the irrational side clung fiercely to the jealousy that was overtaking him. Now that he'd been with T'Pol during Pon farr he knew _exactly_ what was going on over there. That transfer was looking better and better with each passing minute.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Only You Ch 8**

By Athena

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Star Trek: Enterprise is the property of Paramount

Summary: As Pon Farr approaches for T'Pol she has to make some choices regarding her relationship with Trip. Of course nothing goes as expected and Trip and T'Pol must decide how to proceed with their relationship.  
Spoilers: all the way through the end of Daedalus and AU after that.

Authors Note: Just a tad more angst in this chapter. But sap and noodle salad is waiting in the next one.

Chapter 8

T'Pol had been onboard the _Kovar_ for over two days. Phlox and Dr. Varen were discussing a potential problem with the placenta that would be providing her child with nourishment. Apparently they expected that a corrective procedure would be necessary but they were both unsure when this procedure should take place. It was unsettling to hear them rationally discussing timing the procedure to _maximize the odds of survival_ of her child. She was glad that Trip was not with her now. Although she would relish the comfort of his support, she knew he would not bare the stress of the situation well.

Dr. T'Nar was currently on the surface of the planet below and had promised to provide her with details on the latest findings regarding the civilization that had once existed there. T'Pol had already obtained a great deal of the information that had been gathered by both crews over the last two days. However, she found herself unable to focus on anything other than her pregnancy and her relationship with Trip.

Being bonded and having a child together was both frightening and exhilarating. She knew that her plan to follow the path of Surak must now be adjusted to include the existence of a human mate and a child. She was amazed to discover that she was more than willing to make such an accommodation. Clearly she had never fully embraced the idea of putting their relationship on hold. Her main concern was how Trip would adjust to extremely life-altering events that had occurred without his knowledge or consent. She was certain that he would embrace the news of their forthcoming child with joy. Trip had been extremely pleased with Lorian. She was mainly concerned how Trip would react to learning that they had been bonded before she had she married Koss and then rejected him anew when her marriage had ended. Would he be able to trust her again? She could still sense that Trip was distressed. She had unwittingly caused him a great deal of pain. Would he be able to overcome it and forgive her?

T'Pol's thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Phlox. "We believe the situation is stable enough for you to leave Sickbay and return to _Enterprise_. You may resume a light duty schedule, so long as you listen to your body and do not push yourself."

T'Pol nodded. "When will you perform the corrective procedure on the placenta?"

Phlox frowned slightly. "When it becomes necessary." He regarded her a moment longer then asked, "When do you plan to inform Commander Tucker of the pregnancy?"

She let her gaze fall. "Perhaps… after the procedure is successful." She would not allow herself to voice the possibility of a negative outcome.

"Very well. I suggest you return to you quarters and rest. You may contact the Captain in the morning about returning to _light_ duty."

T'Pol felt a tinge of fear at the thought of leaving the safety of the Sickbay monitors. What if something happened to the baby and she didn't know? She realized that such thoughts were irrational, as there was very little Phlox could do at this stage if something went wrong. Still, she savored the assurance that the monitors provided to her that all was well.

"Thank you Doctor," she said finally and began to collect the few items she had brought with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archer was reviewing various reports on the planet below. He was pleased that the _Enterprise_ crew was working so well with the crew from the _Kovar_. It was a testament to the fact that humans and Vulcans were ready for joint missions. Sadly, Archer thought that Admiral Forrest would have been proud of the way the two crews had melded together to complete their mission objectives.

Archer turned his attention back to Trip's formal request for a transfer off _Enterprise_. He wasn't sure what to do about the request. He had initially thought things would get better after Trip and T'Pol had a chance to talk. But then Phlox had absconded with T'Pol to the Vulcan ship and all he'd heard for almost three days was that the doctors were watching her and waiting for her condition to stabilize. Frankly he wasn't sure what was going on but it was clear that Trip thought that T'Pol was on the _Kovar_ having sex with that ship's Chief Engineer.

Trip wasn't taking the entire situation very well, not that Archer could really blame him. But it was clearly affecting his ability to do his job. _Just like he said it would_, Archer thought sadly. Trip had been calling him every few hours to ask about T'Pol, _despite_ the fact that he had assured Trip he would contact him the moment he heard anything new. Archer had been forced to have a chat with Trip about the situation after both Hess and Rostov had made inquires about T'Pol's condition. When Archer had entered Engineering he could feel the tension in the room. He'd found Trip taking his frustration out on a burned out power junction.

"_I'm no engineer but I'm pretty sure hitting that thing repeatedly isn't going to get it working again."_

"_Hey Cap'n, sorry. I'm just…" he looked up at Archer. "Well, ya know."_

_Archer nodded and gave Trip's shoulder a pat. "Let's take a little walk."_

_Trip frowned but put his tools aside and stood up to follow Archer out of Engineering._

"_So ya hear anything?" Trip asked as soon as they entered the turbolift._

"_Not from Phlox or the _Kovar_ but when your team started calling the Bridge asking about T'Pol I figured maybe it was time for you to take a break from work for a bit." He tried to sound as companionate and understanding as he could, knowing Trip would hate that he let his personal problems interfere with his work._

"_Yeah, well, I just can't stop thinking about what's goin on over there on the _Kovar_. I mean I know it's not any of my business anyway, it's just…Damn, I don't even know what it is really."_

"_Trip, we don't have any idea what's going on over there. You're making yourself crazy by jumping to conclusions." He recalled T'Pol's insistence that no one but Trip would touch her and shook his head. He just couldn't believe that _that_ was what T'Pol was up to on the Vulcan ship._

"_I know I'm actin' like a jealous boyfriend and I've got no right to be." He turned on Archer as he was about to exit the turbolift. "That's why I've got ta get off this ship. She needs her space and I need to get her outta my head."_

_Archer moved passed him and continued down the corridor. Once Trip caught up to him he said, "Trip, just wait until T'Pol gets back and talk to her. There's a chance you don't have all the facts." He stopped and looked Trip in the eye. "If you do that and you still want to leave, I'll see what I can do about the transfer. But, for now, take a break and get some rest."_

"_Yeah, okay. Thanks Cap'n."_

Archer was shaking his head when the door chimed.

"Enter."

Phlox entered the room. "T'Pol is back on board and resting in her quarters. I've given her permission to return to _light_ duty tomorrow but I'll need to keep a close eye on her. Please don't hesitate to contact me if she appears to be exerting herself."

Archer pressed his lips into a tight frown. "Phlox is the mating thing over? Why does she still need observation?"

Phlox started to swing his arms back and forth in a manner that Archer had learned to read as Phlox attempting to obfuscate the situation while still telling the truth. "I told you there were complications due to T'Pol mating with Commander Tucker as opposed to taking a Vulcan mate."

"Captain Soran didn't seem to think that would be a problem and neither did you at one point." Archer's voice held a skeptical tone.

Phlox was clearly uncomfortable about the direct questioning but Archer shot him a look to convey he wanted answers.

"It wasn't possible to predict the…complications. I'm sorry Captain but I can't tell you more at this time."

Archer wanted to ask if T'Pol had been over there mating with the _Kovar's_ Chief Engineer but he knew T'Pol's medical treatment was confidential, and rightly so. He just wished he could learn something to put Trip's mind at ease.

"Okay Phlox, you win for now. Do you know when I can expect T'Pol to be able to return to normal duty?"

"It might be a while before I can say for certain, Captain."

When it became apparent Phlox wasn't going to provide anything else, Archer dismissed him. At least T'Pol was back on board. That meant that she and Trip would finally have a chance to talk. Maybe Trip would be able to find out what was going on. Archer rubbed the temples of his forehead. How was he supposed to run a ship with a sick first officer and a lovesick second officer?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'Pol lay awake on her bunk with her hand over her lower abdomen. She glanced over at the clock, which read 0200 hours. She had not been able to sleep since she had come back aboard _Enterprise_. She could not stop thinking about her child and wondering if the baby was okay. She did not know how she could return to her duties if her mind was completely consumed by her pregnancy. Sighing, she realized that was not entirely true. She could still sense Trip's emotions. They were but a whisper in the back of her mind but, now that she knew their source, she was attuned to them. It was very likely Trip was not sleeping well either. She sensed anxiety and despair from him. She longed to go to him but she wasn't ready to confront him about their relationship yet. Her concern for the well-being of their child was consuming her in much the way she had feared her feelings for Trip would consume her.

T'Pol rose from her bunk and began to dress, having decided that she would not be able to function until her anxiety over her child was eased. Once she was dressed she left her quarters and walked quickly to Sickbay.

It was too early in the morning for most of the crew to be up and about so she did not encounter anyone on her way to Sickbay. She entered the room and looked around for Dr. Phlox.

"Doctor?" she called out uncertainly after she determined he wasn't in the main chamber.

Phlox appeared from the far chamber looking a bit sluggish. Still he greeted her cheerfully. "Ah, Commander, is everything all right?"

T'Pol clasped her hands behind her back in an effort not to fidget. It took her a moment to answer. "I believe I am well. However, I find it difficult to sleep or to concentrate now that my pregnancy is no longer being monitored."

Phlox smiled shaking his head. "You've always protested being forced to stay in Sickbay under observation before. I would have thought you'd feel more comfortable in your own quarters.

"I am more comfortable in my quarters. The problem stems from my inability to keep my concern over the status of the fetus in check. While I was in the Infirmary on the _Kovar_ the condition of the fetus was being continuously monitored. Now, I lack the assurance that nothing is amiss." T'Pol was ashamed to be confessing to such irrational emotionalism but it couldn't be helped, she needed to find a resolution.

"Ah, I see the problem." Phlox gave her a cheerful smile and retreated into the back chamber. He returned just over a minute later which a small device, which he handed to T'Pol. "Please place this across your lower abdomen. It will allow me to monitor the fetus's condition from here and alert me to any changes in its status."

T'Pol nodded, accepting the device and proceeded to unzip her uniform and position the monitor.

Phlox activated one of the Sickbay terminals and a series of readouts popped up on the screen. "There we are," he said indicating the readouts. 'As you can see, there is no cause for concern. The fetus is fine. Perhaps now you can get some rest."

"Thank you doctor," T'Pol replied gratefully and left Sickbay to return to her quarters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trip put down the scanner beside him and rubbed his forehead. Stress and lack of sleep were taking their toll. He knew T'Pol was back on board _Enterprise_ but both Phlox and the Captain had _suggested_ he give her some time to rest. Not seeing her was driving him crazy but he was pretty sure that seeing her again would hurt too. Things couldn't really be any worse for him on the _Columbia_ and thinking about the transfer had become a lifeline to sanity.

He was about to pick up the scanner and return to the task at hand when he sensed her presence. He turned around to see T'Pol approaching him. He was sitting on the floor so he had to look up at her. She looked tired but otherwise well. His heart leapt into his throat as he realized this would be their first conversation since the awkward scene in her quarters after Pon farr. Well after her bout with him anyway, she had also spent three days on the Vulcan ship. Jealousy replaced the apprehension Trip had been feeling and, for the hundredth time he admonished himself for something he had no right to be feeling.

"Hey, T'Pol." He tried to smile at her but he knew he hadn't quite pulled it off.

T'Pol regarded him for a moment then knelt down beside him. "Dr. Phlox has determined that I can resume my duties and the Captain suggested you might need help in Engineering."

Trip chuckled softly. So Jon wanted them to have their little talk. "So are ya okay now?" He winced as his tension was evident in his voice.

"My body is still…recovering but I am not in any danger." She waited until he was looking directly at her and then held his eyes as she spoke again. "I apologize for not contacting you before now. There is much we should discuss now that I have regained my control."

Trip smiled at her sadly. "T'Pol, ya don't have ta say anything. You told me what to expect. I'm the one who needs to work through things."

T'Pol looked down. "You were… distressed during the mating. I did not want to cause you pain."

"It's okay T'Pol, I was just worried about you," he lied. He looked around and lowered his voice, finding an opportunity to end the discussion. "Maybe we should talk about it later when we're less likely to be overheard."

T'Pol conceded and turned her attention to the junction Trip had pulled apart. "If we can expedite the repairs we will have ample time to continue our discussion."

Trip smiled in spite of himself. T'Pol was nothing if not persistent. Maybe just working together like old times would ease things between them, at least until the next assault on his heart.

"Okay, well, we burned out a lot of relays and fried a lot of circuits. We don't have the material to simply replace everything that was damaged, so I'm tryin' ta track down each of the damaged components and replace only what's necessary."

"A reasonable course of action."

"Glad ya approve," he teased. "Anyway, we're loosing signal strength somewhere in this section and I've gotta test each component individually. It'll go a heck of a lot faster if I link the scanner to a PADD and move through each component. You just tell me when you see a change in the signal output."

T'Pol agreed and he set up a data PADD. She knelt down right next to him. She was so close he could feel the warmth of her body. He noticed that she seemed completely unaffected by their proximity to each other. _Guess that proves she's over feeling desire around me._ Well, she'd explained that to him before, so why did that knowledge make his heart ache slightly?

He began scanning each piece of circuitry and each relay in turn. As he finished the section to his right without any response from T'Pol he moved on to the section to his left. This caused him to lean in closer to T'Pol. He noted that she made no attempt to distance herself from him. Being close to her brought a feeling of warmth to his being. This closeness wouldn't be possible if he left for the _Columbia_, but then neither would the heartache he reminded himself. He moved the scanner to a group of components that was right in front of T'Pol when the scanner seemed to malfunction.

"I am not getting consistent readings," T'Pol informed him.

"Yeah, I realize that. Something is interfering with the scanner. He moved it away and it seemed to work fine. Then he moved it back and it began to falter again. He was withdrawing it to take a look but when it passed in front of T'Pol it went haywire.

"Put down the PADD," Trip insisted. T'Pol complied and he moved the scanner by her again. Again it reacted. So it wasn't feedback from an improper link to the PADD. "What the hell? Are you wearing some sort of transmitting device?"

To his surprise T'Pol simply nodded, looking contemplative.

He shook his head in disbelief. What the hell was going on here? He grabbed her arm to pull her even closer and said in a low but intense voice, "What's going on T'Pol?"

She glanced nervously over her shoulder and gently pulled back from him. "We should discuss this matter in private."

Trip nodded. "My office then?"

They hastily retreated to his office. Once they were out of earshot of the rest of the crew T'Pol regarded him with trepidation. He could tell whatever she was about to say was difficult for her.

"The device?" he prompted.

"It is a medical device that is transmitting information to Sickbay."

Trip felt a moment of panic but pushed his fear aside enough to ask, "Why is Dr. Phlox still monitoring your condition if you're as fine as you keep sayin' ya are?"

T'Pol regarded him for almost a full minute and Trip knew whatever she was about to say would be heavy. "Technically it is not _my_ vital signs that the Doctor is monitoring." Then she rested a hand low on her abdomen.

Trip felt his world tilt as he slowly grasped the implication of her statement. "My God, you're, I mean, uh… you're pregnant?" He just stared at her unbelieving.

"That is correct." T'Pol's voice and manner were so calm Trip was at a lost how to respond. T'Pol was gazing at him intently, no doubt waiting for him to respond.

As the initial shock wore off Trip realized that his response depended entirely on whether or not he was the father of the child. He was desperate to know the answer yet he was too terrified to ask. One answer would bring him the greatest joy and the other would cause deep despair. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then finally he asked in a trembling voice, "Did it happen here or while you were on the Vulcan ship?" Somehow not asking directly if he was the father made it possible to speak.

T'Pol's expression briefly reflected puzzlement. "The pregnancy was achieved on board the _Kovar_."

Trip closed his eyes in a tight grimace and turned away as he felt his heart breaking. Whatever else she might have been saying was lost on him. Of course he wasn't the father. Lorian had explained to him how difficult having a Human-Vulcan child had been. He could picture T'Pol and Sev with their offspring and his heart ached as jealousy once again consumed him.

"Trip." He winced again. Why had he ever encouraged her to call him that? It was too damn intimate when she said it. Then he felt her hand on his shoulder as she urged him to turn back around to face her. "You misunderstand. The conception occurred during the Pon farr but it was only through medical intervention on board the _Kovar_ that the pregnancy was achieved."

Trip blinked, stunned again. What was she saying? He _was_ the father! She hadn't been over there having mad passionate sex with Sev. This new turn of events was almost too much to take in. T'Pol was pregnant with his child.

A smile slowly spread across his face. "So yer saying you and I…that _we_ are having a baby?" His sorrow was quickly being replaced with joy.

T'Pol nodded and her eyes lit up as her expression softened into what Trip had come to realize was T'Pol's version of a smile.

Unable to contain himself, Trip let out a loud whoop as he picked her up and swung her around.

"Commander!" she exclaimed as he set her back down in front of him. "The crew will hear you," she cautioned.

Trip was too happy to care. "So what? Everyone will know eventually." He was still smiling at her.

Her expression became serious as she placed her hands in his and caught his eyes. "Trip, the outcome of this pregnancy is far from certain."

Trip's smile faded as fear took hold. "What do ya mean?" She must want this child. She had gone to great lengths to become pregnant after all.

T'Pol averted her eyes as she replied, "I was not prepared to become pregnant. When Lorian was conceived my counterpart had already begun the process of preparing her body to carry a child that was half human. This pregnancy has begun without that preparation. It is possible that I will not be able to sustain the pregnancy." T'Pol's voice was beginning to crack as she spoke that last statement. Trip could tell that she was both concerned and afraid for their child.

He looked down at her abdomen. "So that's why yer wearing the monitor? So that Phlox can tell if the baby's still okay?" He pulled her closer to him. He knew he was taking a liberty with her but she was carrying his child after all. Plus, she wasn't resisting but instead she seemed to relish the closeness. He felt her nod against his chest.

She pulled back a bit and looked up at him. "There is relatively little Phlox can do at this point if something goes wrong." Her voice was sorrowful. "I found I was unable to concentrate on anything other then the well-being of the child once I left the _Kovar_. Phlox suggested the monitor might help ease my concerns."

Trip pulled her back to him once again. He could sense she felt some relief from sharing her fears with him. But why had she waited for so long before coming to him? Why hadn't she told him the moment she found out they had conceived a child?

"T'Pol, why did you wait until now to tell me all this? Were you afraid I wouldn't want the baby?" If that was the case she really didn't know him at all.

She let her arms slip around him as she tilted her head to look up at him. "I wanted to spare you grief if I lost the child."

Trip hugged her fiercely to him. He was all too aware that that was still a possibility. "Whatever the outcome T'Pol I want to be there with you." He paused looking down at her. "If that's what you want too that is." He tried not to let his fear show.

T'Pol just gazed up at him and he began to dread her response. Then her mouth curled up in a barest hint of a smile. "That would be agreeable," she replied.

Trip laughed out loud at her teasing. Then he stepped back and placed a hand on her belly. "So, when will we know if everything will be okay?"

"I am uncertain. Perhaps we should consult Dr. Phlox once we have completed the repairs."

Trip shook his head. "The repairs are gonna take days. I want ta see Phlox now." He took her hand and left his office, pulling her with him.

He released her as soon as they were in full view of his Engineering staff. Although he pretended not to notice them, he could tell his team was watching them with interest. He found Rostov and motioned for his attention. "Something's come up that I've gotta take care of. Tell Hess I'll be back in a couple'a hours."

"Yes Commander," Rostov replied. He was all business as he urged a few on-lookers to get back to work but Trip knew he was just as curious about the two senior officers as the rest.

"It is unprofessional to abandon our work while on duty," T'Pol chastised as the walked quickly to Sickbay.

Trip rolled his eyes. "I just found out I'm gonna be a father! I think the Captain and the crew will understand."

"I do not wish to inform anyone of my condition at present." Her voice was soft and low.

Trip reached for her hand again as they walked. "Look. It'll be up ta you ta say when we spread the news and ta whom." He paused not sure how to make his next request. "Um, I would like ta tell my folks though." He glanced over at T'Pol to gage her response.

"Would you not rather wait until we are more certain of the outcome?"

"The uncertainty is why I wanna tell 'em right away. That way they could pray for the baby. Ya know, send him good thoughts." He hoped she wouldn't chastise him about how illogical it was to believe good thoughts would affect the outcome.

To his relief she merely nodded her consent and then tilted her head up toward him. "Him?"

Trip was unable to contain a wide grin. "Yeah, well after meeting Lorian I guess I always thought you and I would have a son."

"Indeed." She paused and glanced over at him several times before continuing, "Would you prefer a male child to a female one?"

"No, no! That's not what I meant." Maybe T'Pol already knew the sex of the baby and it was a girl. "I mean, if it's a girl that's great! Daddy's little girl." He felt a bit flustered. It really didn't matter to him if this child was male or female as long as he got to hold a healthy baby in his arms. Still his curiosity was now piqued. "So, um, _is_ it a girl?"

"I have not yet inquired about the sex of the child."

Trip nodded absently. Maybe she didn't want to know. Maybe it would make it easier if they lost the baby it they didn't know. _No, it would still hurt the same knowing or not knowing_, he realized.

They had reached Sickbay and T'Pol had pulled her hand out of Trip's grasp as they entered together. Phlox had been feeding one of his "pets" but he joined them quickly.

"Commanders, what can I do for you today?" He said amiably.

"Commander Tucker has discovered the monitoring device and I have informed him of the pregnancy."

Trip thought Phlox seemed relieved to hear her disclosure.

"Excellent news. Congratulations Commander," he said gripping Trip's shoulder.

For some reason, hearing Phlox congratulate him on his impending fatherhood brought the reality of the situation sharply into focus. The woman he loved was pregnant with his child! If all went well, he'd be holding his child in his arms less than a year from now. It was that _if all went well_ part that kept him from turning into a deliriously happy idiot.

"Thanks, Doc." He paused and ran his tongue across his cheek as he worked up the courage to ask about the baby. "T'Pol said there might be some problems?"

Phlox nodded and regarded him with compassion. "According to the records from Lorian's _Enterprise_, his gestation was made possible by treating T'Pol with certain chemicals in order to prompt her body into maintaining the pregnancy. She prepared months in advance for his conception. This pregnancy occurred without that preparation, making the outcome less certain. Additionally, there were some complications with Lorian's pregnancy that we may encounter this time as well."

Trip nodded slowly, taking in all in. "Doc, can ya tell us straight up where we stand on this?" He was sure Phlox would understand what he was asking.

"It is impossible to quote you odds Commander, but every day T'Pol continues to carry the baby without incident increase the odds in our favor." Trip liked the way Phlox said _our favor_. It made him feel that he and T'Pol weren't in this all alone.

Trip gave him a small nod. He realized that his life would be filled with anxiety and fear for the foreseeable future. He placed a hand on T'Pol's belly again. _It will all be worth it the first time I hear you cry_, he silently told his unborn child.

"Doc, is there anything we can do to help those odds?"

Phlox brightened. "Yes, Commander. You can ensure that T'Pol stays well rested and free of unnecessary stress."

T'Pol's expression conveyed annoyance but Trip smiled back at the doctor. "Anything ya say Doc."

T'Pol turned to Trip. "We should return to Engineering to continue the repairs."

Trip frowned but he knew she was right. "Okay, but we've got a lot to talk about tonight."

"Agreed," T'Pol replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You must be joking," Malcolm said in disbelief as he stared across the table at Hoshi.

"Are you sure you heard right?" Travis added.

Hoshi gave her male companions a stern look. "I heard right. Carol was telling Jamison that Lt. Hess said no one was to say a word until the Commanders made a formal announcement. She's his second so it would make sense that she would know if he was going to pop the question." Hoshi was obviously excited but Malcolm thought she was letting her imagination run too wild over an overheard exchange.

"I very much doubt that Trip would talk to Hess if he was planning to ask T'Pol to marry him and not anyone else."

Hoshi smirked at him. "You're just jealous that Trip didn't come to you first."

Travis shook his head. "Malcolm's right Hoshi, it doesn't make sense that he wouldn't at least talk to the Captain about it first."

She turned her frown to Travis. "How do you know he hasn't?"

Malcolm came to Travis's rescue. "I think a more likely scenario is that T'Pol's better now and Trip was just glad to hear it. I don't know all the details but I think she was worse off than any of us realized."

It was Hoshi's turn to shake her head. "That doesn't explain why they needed to have their little chat in private."

"Commander T'Pol is a very private person. I'm sure she didn't want to discuss her medical condition it front of the entire Engineering staff," Malcolm insisted.

"But why didn't they wait to have their conversation after the duty shift and why did they leave Engineering together?"

Malcolm wasn't sure how to answer that one and, apparently neither was Travis.

Hoshi sat back and grinned at the two men. "I think Trip asked her to marry him before the away team left to disable the tractor beam and T'Pol didn't give him an answer right away. Once she got better she made him sweat it a bit then causally mentioned her acceptance while they were working in Engineering. Tell me you can't see her doing something like that?"

Malcolm wanted to argue against her little scenario but some of his rationale came from the privileged information he'd obtained while talking with Trip in the gym. Instead he opted to say, "You're going to be embarrassed when you find out your wrong about this."

"Maybe but its fun to speculate, and there isn't a person in Engineering that doesn't think we'll be hearing wedding bells soon."

"In that case, I hope you're right," Malcolm said with a smile.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Only You Ch 9**

By Athena

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Star Trek: Enterprise is the property of Paramount

Summary: As Pon Farr approaches for T'Pol she has to make some choices regarding her relationship with Trip. Of course nothing goes as expected and Trip and T'Pol must decide how to proceed with their relationship.  
Spoilers: all the way through the end of Daedalus and AU after that.

Authors Note: Warning, sap and noodle salad on the way.

Chapter 9

T'Pol was feeling anxious. She still needed to tell Trip about the bond. After they had left Sickbay and returned to Engineering there had been no time for private conversation. They had made somewhat of a spectacle before rushing off and the Engineering crew had watched them closely once they had returned to work. Her heightened sense of hearing had allowed her to pick up several conversations between crewmembers and it had become clear that some of the crew believed that Trip had asked her to marry him. They believed that his burst of elation had been his reaction to her answering in the affirmative. Despite the fact that it was inappropriate for the crew to gossip about the personal lives of the senior staff and the fact that their speculation was in error, T'Pol found it pleasing that none of the crew seemed to object to the match. In fact, those whose comments she could overhear seemed pleased with the idea.

She realized that she was pleased with the idea as well. She had never fully embraced the possibility of a future without Trip, not once her marriage had been dissolved anyway. She had wanted time to learn about her true heritage and to regain her self control. But she had always planned to re-connect with Trip once she found her center again. She only hoped Trip would still feel the same way once she told him about the bond.

She could sense him even now. He was happy for the first time since their mating. She had known her behavior after the mating had hurt him and her unexplained presence on the _Kovar_ had only fueled the pain. Now she needed to set things right. He had returned to his quarters to clean up but he would be coming here soon to talk, to be with her. She needed to find the courage to tell him they were now bonded and offer him the choice to terminate the connection. A choice she deperarely hoped he would not make.

The door chime set her heart racing. He was here! She rose from her meditation pillow and allowed him entry.

"Hey," he said awkwardly as he entered the room.

"You should sit. There is much we need to discuss." She motioned for him to sit on the bed.

"Yeah, um, okay." He perched himself on the edge of the bed and fidgeted with his hands nervously. "I guess I should start by tellin' ya that the entire Engineering crew thinks we're engaged." He blushed slightly.

T'Pol sat down next to him on the bed. "I am aware of this."

He gave her a puzzled look. "How? I mean, Anne told me while we were discussing the repair status."

"I have excellent hearing."

He gave her that half-annoyed and half-amused look. "Okay. Well I guess that'll teach me not ta swing ya around like that when we're on duty. It just that… I was so happy that you were okay, and going to have a baby, _my_ baby." He paused and T'Pol regarded him with amusement. "So, um, what are we gonna tell people if they start asking?"

Trip was very nervous, she could sense it. It occurred to her that Trip might actually be asking her what she thought about the possibility of marring him. Now was the time to inform him of the bond. Trip was still fidgeting with his hands so T'Pol reached over and took his right hand in her left. Then she met his eyes. "There is a matter I must inform you of. You must decide upon this matter before we can discuss future plans."

Trip paled and T'Pol could sense his fear. She decided to be succinct. "We are bonded," she said simply.

Trip seemed confused and shook his head. "I thought you said that mating thing didn't happen."

T'Pol took a moment to steady herself. "I told you that nothing had changed between us after the mating. That was true. The bond occurred some time before I entered Pon farr." She paused and looked down. "I was simply not aware of the bond until I left with the away team." She looked back up at Trip, concerned how he would react.

He still looked confused. "I don't understand. How come you didn't know we were bonded before? Are you sure yer not wrong?"

"The bond was very weak before and it may have been hindered by a medical condition that was alleviated on my last visit to Vulcan. I became aware of the bond only after we were separated during the early stages of Pon farr. I felt your presence vanish from my mind and my reaction was typical for a Vulcan in Pon farr being separated from her bond-mate."

A rather goofy smile spread across Trip's face when she said 'bond-mate'. "How did it happen? I mean I thought you said it could only happen during Pon farr."

"I said bonding could only happen during mating if the individuals involved already shared a romantic connection."

Trip's grin turned into a self-satisfied smirk. "So _now_ yer saying that night wasn't just an experiment."

"I believe the existence of the bond is evidence of that."

Trip's expression became more serious as he asked, "So I thought you said the bond would allow us to feel each others emotions. I don't feel anything from you."

"Your own emotions are quite tumultuous at present and you were not aware of our connection. You will learn to identify my presence in your mind if we choose not to sever the bond."

Trip blinked. "We can sever the bond?"

T'Pol fought to control her own anxiety. "If you wish to do so. We did not choose this course of our own volition. Vulcan physiology has forged the bond between us."

Trip was frowning at her. "So are you saying you want to sever the bond?"

T'Pol could feel her heart rate increasing despite her efforts to control her reactions. "Given present circumstances it seems reasonable to allow the bond to continue."

Trip closed his eyes and she was uncertain exactly what she was sensing from him. He remained silent for several minutes. Finally he looked back at her intensely. "I think we should sever the bond."

She was shocked. Why would he want to sever the bond now that they were expecting a child? "I don't understand." She could hear the trembling in her voice.

Trip stood up. "Ya only want ta keep the bond because of the baby. That's not what I want. I want you to _want_ to be with me." His back was to her and he had taken a few steps away. His fists were clenched and he trembled slightly.

She quickly rose and put a hand on his right shoulder. "Trip, the child is a good way to rationalize keeping the bond between us. However, I have never desired another mate. Only you. It is the timing of events that is unsolicited, not the outcome. Once I was free of my marriage, it was always my intent to seek a bonding with you." She could feel the tension easing from him.

He turned to face her and she saw that there were tears in his eyes. "T'Pol…" She cut him off by capturing his mouth in a kiss. He was still trembling but he was responding passionately. Their kiss deepened and he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. She lifted herself up on her toes to bring herself even closer. One arm found its way under his shirt as she massaged the muscles in his back. He moaned and pressed against her. She could feel his growing arousal. Then, suddenly, he pulled away from her.

"Um, I think we've still got a lot to talk about. Plus, um, I'm not sure this is such a good idea with the baby and all." He looked a bit embarrassed.

She nodded and returned to the bed. "Of course, you are correct."

Trip smiled. "Can I get that for the record? You hardly ever tell me I'm right."

T'Pol scowled. "I have asserted you are correct on a number of occasions. The calibration of the intake juncture circuits for example."

Trip chuckled at her. "No, I don't mean work related stuff. I mean stuff about us." Then he looked down. "You're running the show here. You always have been. I've been fightin' like crazy just ta keep you from pushing me out of yer life completely."

"It was never my intention to push you out of my life," T'Pol said softly. "I merely wished to control my emotions rather than to lose that control to you. It is a very frightening thing for a Vulcan." She looked up into Trip's eyes hoping to find understanding.

He gave her a sad smile and joined her on the bunk. Taking her hands in his, he met her eyes and asked, "Tell me the honest truth, if it weren't for the baby, would you still want to be bonded?" She could feel his pulse racing through their contact.

She considered his question earnestly. She was free of the Pon farr and she still desired him, but more than that she relished his presence in her life. He was her bond-mate and she cherished him. Although he wreaked havoc on her emotions, she trusted him never to harm her. He made her feel content and complete and she saw no reason why she should deny herself this contentment. "Yes," she said as last. "I would choose to be bonded regardless of present circumstances. It is possible that the bond would never have been forged if I had ever truly felt otherwise." It was a very sentimental statement for a Vulcan, but he was her bond-mate, her _human_ bond-mate.

Trip smiled and placed a hand on the side of her face, caressing her cheek. "Okay, now that that's settled we still have to deal with those pesky rumors. I didn't exactly confirm or deny the rumors when I talked to Anne. I just told her thanks for lettin' me know about 'em."

"You realize that Lt. Hess will interpret your failure to deny the rumor outright as validation of its legitimacy."

Trip was gazing at her intently. He slid off the bed and knelt on the floor before her. He still held one of her hands in his. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "T'Pol, will you do me the honor of consenting ta be my wife?" He smiled up at her. "I think you know I'm not asking this because of the baby. I love you T'Pol, I didn't realize it until you told me you were going to marry Koss, but I've loved you for a long time. Just do me one favor, don't say yes unless you feel the same."

T'Pol could feel his anxiety. She wondered if he had intended to ask her to be his wife even before she told him about the bond. Probably so, he seemed to have thought through what he would say when he asked her. He had found a way to ask her if she truly loved him, which must have taken a great deal of courage given her past treatment of him. At least now she could begin to make it up to him. "Yes. Being your wife would be agreeable."

She was rewarded with a grin that melted her heart followed by a deep kiss. When they finally broke the kiss Trip said, "I guess this makes that rumor a reality. Also saves me from getting my ass kicked by my dad when I tell him about the baby."

She raised an eyebrow and regarded him with confusion.

Trip laughed at her. "I was brought up ta treat women with respect and getting a girl pregnant without intending to marry her wouldn't sit too well with my folks."

T'Pol nodded her understanding. "When do you plan to inform them of the pregnancy?"

Trip stood up, pulling her to her feet with him. He brought her close in a gentle embrace. "As soon as I can get in touch with them. I'm gonna ask Hoshi to try to contact them tomorrow." He smiled and looked down at her. "You should get some rest."

She wasn't ready for him to leave her. He was her bond-mate, her betrothed, and the father of the child she was carrying. Was there any reason he should not stay here with her tonight? Every night? "You could stay here."

He kissed the top of her forehead. "I think I'll take you up on that but first I wanna go talk ta Jon. I think the Capt'n should hear the news from us before he catches wind of the rumors."

"I could accompany you."

Trip was shaking his head. "No, I think I need ta talk to him kinda man to man. Otherwise he might feel left outta the loop. Usually a guy tells his best friends before he proposes to the girl. Plus you've had a long day and you need to meditate and get some rest." He smiled wider as he stepped away from her. "I could get used to this tellin' ya what ta do."

She gave him a reproaching glare. "Only where my personal health is concerned."

"Yep, yer still the first officer. Wouldn't have it any other way." He still held one of her hands in his and he gave it a squeeze before releasing it. "I'll be back later. Don't wait up though."

When he had gone, T'Pol knelt back down on her meditation pillow. She felt completely at peace, apart from the concern for the child she was carrying. That concern would be with her for the better part of a year but the rest of her world was serene. The peace she had sought through Surak had been achieved by embracing a human partner instead. She idly wondered would Surak would have thought of that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trip returned to his quarters and threw a few things into a bag to take back to T'Pol's quarters. He laughed softly to himself as he contemplated his situation. Was it really just this morning that he was miserable and considering transferring to the _Columbia_? What a difference a day could make. He realized he couldn't stop grinning. He'd have to come down off the high eventually or the crew would start speculating on what he and T'Pol were up to that was making him so happy.

He slung the bag over his shoulder and pressed the comm. "Tucker to Capt'n Archer."

"Archer here. What is it Trip?"

"Um, ya got a minute Capt'n?"

"I'm just heading back to my quarters. Can you meet me there in about 10 minutes?"

"Sure thing. Thanks Capt'n."

A few minutes later Trip was entering the Captain's quarters. Archer took note of the bag over his shoulder.

"Don't tell me you're packing for the _Columbia_ already?"

Trip grinned and glanced around the room nervously. "Ah, no Capt'n I'm officially withdrawing my transfer request."

Archer tilted his head and shot him a smug grin. "I had a feeling you'd be staying with us. Are you going to tell me what changed your mind?"

Trip couldn't seem to stand still. He hadn't expected to be this nervous and informing the Captain about the proposal. He knew Jon wouldn't try to keep him and T'Pol apart but he was worried the Captain would be disappointed Trip hadn't talked to him about it first. It wasn't like he had meant to bypass the best friends discussion. Things had simply happened too fast. In the morning he'd found out T'Pol was pregnant and then by noon rumors of their engagement had already begun to circulate. He had merely seized the opportunity when it came along.

"Trip?" Archer looked amused.

"Sorry Capt'n. I, uh, well. I asked T'Pol to marry me."

Trip wasn't sure if he'd ever seen his friend look more stunned.

"You, um, asked her to marry you." Archer was slowly repeating his words as if it would help him process the information better. He paused for a moment then looked back at Trip. "I take it she said 'yes' since you're withdrawing the transfer request."

Trip nodded. He was sure he was grinning like an idiot.

Archer slowly shook off the disbelieving look and walked over to Trip. "Congratulations, Trip," he said and gripped Trip's shoulders. "I don't know why I'm so surprised by this. Down on Keldar T'Pol started referring to you as her _chosen mate_."

Now it was Trip's turn to be surprised. "Really? When? Did everyone hear her?" He was wondering if Malcolm had heard that and had been holding out on him.

"Once we left _Enterprise_ T'Pol got a lot worse. When Phlox suggested to her she take another mate she became violent and exclaimed that she would only allow her _chosen mate_ to touch her." Archer chuckled as he recalled the incident.

Trip decided to satisfy his curiosity on that particular matter. "So I take it you were the mate she rejected." His tone was teasing and he chuckled softly as Archer's face reddened. It wasn't every day he was able to taunt his captain.

"Phlox didn't tell me about her condition until a few hours before we got the shield down. I think that incident rates as one of the most awkward moments I've encountered to date." Archer was laughing softly.

"Sorry I didn't talk to ya first about proposing to T'Pol but it just kinda came up."

Archer was smiling at him and Trip couldn't detect any sign that he was annoyed at not being informed first. "I think that's a story worth hearing." He motioned for Trip to have a seat.

Trip wasn't sure where to start. He'd promised T'Pol not to mention the pregnancy. "Well, we were working in Engineering and she told me she was gonna be fine. We took the discussion into my office so we wouldn't be overheard and that's where she told me she hadn't been over on the _Kovar_ having sex with Sev. I guess I was so happy that she was okay and she hadn't been with anyone else I got a little carried away and started swinging her around."

Archer was trying, and failing, to hold back fits of laughter. He opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of bourbon and two glasses.

As Archer poured the drinks Trip continued, "Anyway, this happened about an hour into the work shift and by noon Lt. Hess was tellin' me that the entire team had thought I'd proposed to T'Pol." He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed slightly.

"So you thought it would be easier to just propose to T'Pol rather than to try to put a stop to the rumor," Archer teased as he handed Trip a glass.

"Well, when I told T'Pol about the rumor she didn't seem all that upset. Then she told me we were bonded."

"Bonded?" Archer cut in.

"Yeah, don't ask me to explain it all. I guess Vulcans can form bonds with someone they are romantically involved with." Trip felt his blush deepen.

Archer was ginning like the Cheshire Cat. "So did this _romantic involvement_ occur before the Pon farr?" Trip could tell he was enjoying this and he was regretting having put Jon on the spot about being the mate T'Pol had rejected.

"Yeah, we became pretty close when we were in the Expanse. That's probably when it happened." He was trying not to blush more than he already was.

Archer grinned mischievously. "Would that be emotionally close or physically close?"

Trip scowled at his friend. "Well mostly emotional since we were both going through a rough spot but I guess you also know about the neuropressure." He was looking down to avoid eye contact with his captain.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I know I wasn't there for you in the Expanse like a friend should be. We all had our demons chasing us but that's no excuse. I'm glad you and T'Pol were there for each other."

Trip looked up to see a sad but sincere smile on Archer's face. "'It's okay Capt'n you had about the toughest assignment anyone's ever been given. Plus, I'm glad it brought T'Pol and me together. I'm crazy about her."

"I noticed," Archer said in a teasing voice. "So when can I make the ship-wide announcement? Hoshi will want to throw a party."

Trip paled at the thought. Things were going to be rough on T'Pol, and him too, until they were more certain about the baby. He didn't want to add any additional stress on her. "Um, let me talk to T'Pol first. I'm not sure we're ready for everyone to know just yet."

Archer smirked at him. "Trip, the entire ship already knows about you two. I think you and T'Pol were the last ones to figure it out. No one is going to be shocked to hear you two are engaged."

Trip felt flustered. Were the rumors really _that_ extensive? "Just let me talk to T'Pol and I'd like to tell my folks first. Okay Capt'n?"

Archer gave his shoulder a pat. "Whatever you and T'Pol want, Trip." Then he raised his glass. "Here's to you and T'Pol and new beginnings."

"Here, here!" Trip added a silent prayer for his unborn child.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Trip entered T'Pol's room it was dark. He stood still for a moment to let his eyes adjust and then made his way to the bed. T'Pol appeared to be sleeping, so he stripped down to his underwear and crawled in between her and the wall. T'Pol adjusted her position to make room for him to lie down next to her. He laid down with his back to the wall and draped his left arm over her, pulling her close against his chest. His hand rested over the monitoring device.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I heard you enter the room." She put her hand over his and gently caressed it.

"Sorry. Since yer up and all, the Captain asked me when we wanted to announce the engagement. Any thoughts?"

T'Pol put his arm more tightly around her. "I would prefer to wait. A few weeks at least. We may know more at that time."

Trip felt the fear and apprehension return. He nuzzled the back of her neck and silently wished he could do more for their child. "Okay, like I said, it's your call." He removed his hand from hers and began running his fingers lightly up and down her arm. He smiled as he felt her shudder. "I'm gonna ask Hoshi ta contact my folks tomorrow. It'll probably take some time to get communications set up but I wanna tell 'em as soon as possible." He paused, unsure of how she would take his next assertion. "Um, I'd also like ta tell Malcolm, about the engagement that is. He's been a good friend and he did advise me not ta transfer ta _Columbia_ without talking to you first."

T'Pol shifted in the bed so that she was facing him. "You were planning to transfer to _Columbia_?" She sounded concerned.

"Well, I just thought it'd be for the best. I mean you could study Surak and the Kir'Shara in peace and I wouldn't have ta see ya every day and think about how much I wanted ta be with ya but couldn't."

T'Pol raised a hand and touched his face gently. "I am gratified that you will be staying on _Enterprise_. Your presence brings me the peace I have sought through Surak's teachings. Perhaps we can learn about the true heritage of my people together."

Trip could somehow sense apprehension from T'Pol. It was like he just knew what she was feeling. Maybe there really was a bond between them. He had been skeptical before. He put her mind at ease. "It would be an honor to learn about yer culture."

She leaned in and kissed him, gently at first, then with increasing intensity. Trip's body reacted to the sensation and he was about to pull her flush against him when she pulled away. "Perhaps we should talk to Dr. Phlox before engaging in sexual intimacy."

It was concern for the baby that allowed Trip's body to obey his command to cease and desist. He nodded to her. "That'll be a fun conversation to have." He ignored her scowl. "So, about Malcolm?"

She contemplated the question for a moment before responding. "I suppose it would be acceptable to inform Lt. Reed of the betrothal."

He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Thanks darlin'."

She gave him a curious look.

Chuckling he responded, "Hey, I've been wantin' ta call you that for a while now."

T'Pol nodded and then turned back around to go to sleep.

Trip lay awake for some time as he happily thought about the events of the day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malcolm was standing in the turbolift and the door was just about to close when Hoshi rushed in.

"Hey, I didn't see you leave the Bridge." She seemed a bit winded and Malcolm wondered if she'd run to catch up to him.

"I'm just heading to lunch." He tried not to blush as he wondered why the beautiful Ensign would run after him.

"Great! I'll join you."

"Er, normally I'd love to take you up on the offer, but I already promised Commander Tucker I would join him for lunch." Although he was seriously considering a change in plans. He rather enjoyed Hoshi's company, perhaps a bit too much.

"Just you boys?" she asked as she cocked her head. He knew she was fishing for an invite. _What is she up to?_

"Yes, as a matter of fact. But I currently have no plans for dinner." He hoped he didn't sound too desperate. Plus his curiosity was piqued.

"So did Commander Tucker request this private lunch date?" He could tell by the tone of her voice that Hoshi knew something and was fishing for information. He was disappointed that she had ignored his dinner offer.

"Yes. Now are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Malcolm hoped the exasperation in his voice would cover his nervousness.

Hoshi smiled. "I think you're going to have that answer before I will. I'm guessing that Commander Tucker asked you to lunch to tell you something personal."

Malcolm gave her a stern look but the turbolift had stopped and he hesitated to exit. Hoshi solved his dilemma by exiting herself so he followed her. "I take it you still think Trip has proposed to T'Pol."

Hoshi stepped close and her voice took on a conspiring tone. "I'm almost certain. He contacted me early this morning before the duty shift started and asked me to arrange a personal communication with his parents." She grinned wickedly. "He must have something to tell them."

Malcolm was trying hard not to think about how close she was standing. "I still think you're jumping to conclusions."

"Well, you can fill me in on what you learn over dinner then." She smiled at him again and then left him standing in the corridor.

He shook his head and made his way to Tucker's quarters. He was beginning to think Hoshi might be correct. Trip had also contacted him early this morning to arrange the lunch and he had wanted to meet in private. Malcolm had thought he wanted to discuss his idea about transferring to the _Columbia_ or how to broach the topic with T'Pol, but now he wasn't so sure.

He arrived at his destination and pressed the door chime. There was no answer. He was about to search out a comm.. unit when Tucker called out to him.

"Malcolm! Hey, sorry I'm late. Engineering's a mess and…never mind. I brought lunch." He held up two covered trays and smiled.

Judging be his mood, Malcolm suspected Hoshi might just be right. He followed the Commander into his quarters.

Trip was busy setting up his desk so Malcolm could sit and eat. He possessed that certain excited energy that had been missing almost since his sister had died. Malcolm was glad to see his friend seem happy again.

"Yer all set," Trip said as he gestured to the desk and tray.

Malcolm tried to refrain from grinning as he asked "Was there something in particular you wished to discuss?" He knew there was a hint of amusement in his casual tone.

Trip scowled at him. "So I'm guessing you've already heard the rumors then."

Malcolm kept up his casual façade. "Are they true?"

Trip hung his head and laughed softly. "Yeah, Malcolm they're true."

Malcolm let his excitement show as he sprang up and pounded Trip on the back, smiling. "Congratulations you lucky Bastard!"

"Ow, thanks Malcolm," Trip said between thumps.

"I take it our first officer believed that marrying you was the most logical way to keep you on _Enterprise_?"

Trip shook his head still laughing. "Let's just say we realized it made more sense to be together than to be apart."

Malcolm suddenly frowned. "Once word gets around I wonder what the crew will do for entertainment. Speculating about the two of you has become the most popular pastime on the ship."

"Very funny Malcolm but, now that you mention it, keep this to yerself until T'Pol decides it's time to make the announcement."

Malcolm glanced down. "Actually, I was hoping that maybe you could include Hoshi in this. She already suspects the truth."

Trip thought for a moment. "If ya do tell her just don't let T'Pol find out she knows. I don't want ta be in the dog house before we're even married."

That caused Malcolm to grin. "When will the ceremony take place?"

Trip threw up his hands. "I have no idea. We just got engaged yesterday. There's a lot to discuss and a lot of issues that we still need to address." He looked down at his tray of food. "Okay, now that ya know, can we eat already?"

"Yes Sir," Malcolm said as he pondered how best to make use of his insider information at dinner tonight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trip pulled T'Pol close when he heard the morning alarm telling them it was time to wake up. He'd spend three of the last four nights sleeping in T'Pol's quarters. He gently rubbed her still flat belly. She rolled onto her back and he bent down and placed a kiss just above the fetal monitor. "Morning little one."

T'Pol reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair back from his eyes. "The baby is only one millimeter in size and has not yet formed ears." Although she sounded serious Trip could sense that she was gently teasing him.

"Well it can't hurt to get an early start on that father-child bonding." He smiled at T'Pol who merely raised an eyebrow in response. "I guess I should get down to Engineering and get a jump on the day seein' as how I'm gonna take some time off later to talk ta my folks." Hoshi had managed to arrange an interstellar transmission between _Enterprise _and his parents for 1100 hours today.

"Would you like me to be present when you announce the pregnancy and engagement?"

"Nah, not this time. I wanna give them time to adjust to all this first. I think Mom will take it in stride once she finds out there will be a wedding. Not too sure about Dad. I don't want to tell them about Pon farr and all that so he might give me a lecture. The trick will be to convince them that we aren't just getting married because of the baby." He was also worried about how his parents would react to T'Pol being Vulcan but he didn't voice that concern. It wasn't that he was worried they wouldn't accept a Vulcan as part of the family. His parents were good people and were above that kind of thinking. What he was worried about was that they wouldn't believe T'Pol really loved him and wasn't just marrying him because she had gotten pregnant.

"Perhaps if you were to inform them of the lengths we went to to achieve this pregnancy you could avoid a… lecture."

Trip learned forward and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure that'll do the trick." Then he climbed over her and headed for the shower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kathryn Tucker waited anxiously for the call that would be connecting the Tucker household to _Enterprise_ and her son. Starfleet had informed them that Trip had requested live communication with them a few days ago and the call had been scheduled for today, a few minutes from now.

She glanced over at her husband, who was chatting with their other son, James. Charles had tried to relieve her worries by reminding her that if anything bad had happened to Trip, Starfleet or Jonathan Archer himself would have informed them. She knew her husband was right but he didn't know how bad off Trip had been after his trip to Vulcan. Charles hadn't seemed to pick up on how attached their oldest son had become to _Enterprise's_ Vulcan science officer. She had been able to read between the lines and deduced the truth. Trip had sent them quite a few letters during his time on _Enterprise_ and his mentions of T'Pol had increased in frequency to the point that he talked about her more than anyone else aboard the ship.

Kathryn sighed. Once Trip had returned from Vulcan earlier than expected she had met him for lunch and he hadn't needed to say a word for her to see her son was heartbroken. Trip had told her how T'Pol had married her former fiancé to help her mother. He had even said he was proud of her for doing it, but Kathryn knew he was bitter as well. She had no idea if T'Pol returned Trip's feelings but she couldn't imagine how a Vulcan, any Vulcan, really could. She had hoped Trip would be able to move on but, if his letters were any indication, T'Pol was still very much on his mind. Still she foolishly hoped that Trip was calling to inform them he'd be bring a new girlfriend home the next time he came to visit.

The communications viewer chimed, indicating an incoming call. Charles and James joined her as she answered the call. Trip appeared on the screen.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Her son sounded both excited but nervous.

"Hey Trip," Charles answered. "Jamie's here too."

Trip flushed a little and Kathryn wondered if maybe she should ask her younger son to leave. Before she could say anything James cut in.

"Hey, I can leave if it's something private. No big deal."

Trip smiled and chuckled softly. "Nah, you'll need to know too so ya might as well hear it now."

Kathryn was dying to know why her son was calling. "Well then Trip, tell us what we need to know." She smiled at him with affection but she knew her anxiety had been evident in her voice.

Trip chuckled some more. "Okay Mom. First off I'm fine so ya don't need ta worry about that." He paused and ran his tongue around his mouth. Kathryn knew that meant he wasn't sure how to say whatever he was going to say. It had to be something big. She felt the anxiety returning. "Well, I'd tell you all ya might want ta sit down but I know ya won't so here goes."

He paused again and she prompted him to continue. "Trip?"

"T'Pol's pregnant," he said finally looking down.

Kathryn was stunned. Trip wouldn't have made an interstellar call to tell them that his Vulcan ex-girlfriend was pregnant by her own husband, so Trip must be the father. She just couldn't believe that Trip would commit adultery, no matter how much he loved this woman.

"You got the Vulcan first officer of _Enterprise_ pregnant?" She heard Jamie exclaim.

"Yeah well, it's a long story and that's not all of it." Trip was blushing.

Charles looked over at her. "She's married right?" Kathryn simply nodded, unable to find her voice. He looked back at Trip. "How the hell did ya get a _married_ woman pregnant!" She knew Charles was angry now.

Trip was shaking his head and gesticulating wildly. "No Dad, she's not married. Not anymore. Guess I forgot to tell you she got an annulment after her mom died." Trip looked flustered. "T'Pol only got married ta help her mom out and she got the marriage dissolved after T'Les died. Then we got back together and, well, now she's pregnant."

No one said anything for a few moments. Finally, Trip spoke again. "Well, don't everyone get all gushy or anything." He was clearly irritated at their response.

"Hey, I didn't know you were involved with your commanding officer, also an alien. You'da thought you might have mentioned that," Jamie responded first.

"Trip, are you… happy about the pregnancy?" she asked her son tentatively.

"I didn't want ta advertise things between me 'n T'Pol because they've always been, well, complicated," he said to Jamie. Then he looked at her and replied. "Yes, Mom, we're happy about the pregnancy. T'Pol had to go though a lot just ta get pregnant." He looked away again. "Ya see humans and Vulcans don't exactly mix well when it comes ta makin' babies." He paused and played with his hands, still avoiding eye contact. "Our doc told us that she may not be able ta _stay_ pregnant."

Kathryn saw how anguished her son was at the thought and her heart instantly ached for him. She knew too well the pain of loosing a child.

Charles ran his hand through his hair and shook his head slightly. "Trip, son, I'm sorry I snapped at ya. I didn't know T'Pol wasn't married anymore. Hell, I didn't know you two were datin'." He glanced over at his wife. "Did you know Kathy?"

A slight smile crept across her face. "Well, a mother always knows these things." Then the smile faded as she asked, "Is there something wrong with the baby? How far along is she?"

Trip returned her smile with a faint one of his own. "Right now the baby is fine but she's only been pregnant for just over a week so there really isn't much of a baby right now. The thing is there's never been a Human and Vulcan child before, well not one in this life anyway, so the docs are just doin' whatever they can ta keep her pregnant. T'Pol said the baby'll need at least one corrective procedure to survive." His head dropped slightly and he looked down, away from them.

Charles cleared his throat and shook his head again. "Trip, why the hell did the two of you decide ta try ta have a baby right now anyway? Why didn't ya wait until you were, well, _married_ at least if not living somewhere planetside?"

Trip shrugged. "She found out during a medical exam that she was carrying a fertilized egg and she just decided to try ta get pregnant." Trip looked up with a whimsical expression. "I guess she just didn't consider _not_ trying an option."

"So are you two planning on getting married at some point?" Charles pressed.

Trip blushed again and chuckled. "Yeah, Dad we're officially engaged." Then he looked both her and Charles directly in the eye and said forcefully, "Now before you start thinking we're just getting married because T'Pol's pregnant, I'm telling you that the only thing affected by it is the timing. We were always going to end up getting married, well after she got rid of Koss that is, so I don't want you to think otherwise." Then he paused and continued more quietly, "No matter what happens T'Pol and I are getting married."

Kathryn was relieved to hear Trip's words but she still felt compelled to ask one question. "Trip, honey, I'm just asking this because I love you; are you sure T'Pol _can_ love you?"

She was afraid her question would make her son angry but he started to laugh instead. "Yeah, Mom if there is one thing in all this that I am sure of it's that. Vulcans suppress their emotions but they do have 'em." He was staring off into space now. "You have no idea how much emotion Vulcans are capable of."

"Then I guess congratulations are in order for both the engagement and the pregnancy," James interjected.

His brother's words seemed to jar Trip back to reality. "Yeah, well, um thanks but the reason I wanted ta tell you about the pregnancy right away was so that you could keep us in your thoughts. I'm not sure when we'll be able to say for sure that we are definitely having a baby but, until then I'd appreciate it if you'd remember us in yer prayers and all."

The request warmed Kathryn's heart and she smiled and nodded. "Of course Honey, you didn't even need to ask." She hoped with every fiber in her being that the pregnancy turned out okay. Trip was going to make a wonderful father.

"Send us a picture of the two of you and we'll put it on the mantle," Charles said.

"Sure Dad. Thanks for being so supportive. It really means a lot ta me."

"Keep us updated on the pregnancy and let us know when you two set a date," Charles said before turning to his wife. "Did ya ever think Trip would be announcing an engagement and a baby on the way from hundreds of light years away and at the same time?" He was chuckling.

She smiled and shook her head as she looked over at Trip. "No, but Trip's always been full of surprises." She blew him a kiss. "I'm glad things worked out with T'Pol. I feel I already know her through your letters but I can't wait to meet her in person."

Trip grinned at that "I'll tell her that. It'll make her day. Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Take care of 'em Jamie."

"Aw, you know I will."

"Bye son."

"Bye Honey, take care." And then he was gone and she tuned to her younger son and her husband, who were both shaking their heads and chuckling.

"Doesn't surprise me at all that Trip could get a _Vulcan_ ta fall in love with him," Charles was saying.

"I'm not completely convinced he's not a bit delusional," James said as if he was only half joking.

Kathryn rode to the couple's defense. "A woman doesn't leave her husband for an alien man and then go to great lengths to conceive a child with him if she doesn't feel something for him."

Her husband pursed his lips and gave her a mini-scowl. "Yer the one that asked if he was sure she loved him!"

"I just needed to hear him say it. Trip's always been shy around girls. If he believes she loves him then she must have hit him over the head with it."

James broke into a wicked grin. "I wonder how Vulcans express all that suppressed passion. That could explain the pregnancy." Both men started to laugh.

"James Ryan Tucker! You were raised better than that!" and with that she left her boys and returned to the kitchen pondering what a half Vulcan baby would look like in her arms.

Tbc

A/N: about the adultery comment. I know some people believe that, strictly speaking, only the married person is commiting adultery in an extra-marital affair. However, there are also a great many people that believe that simply participating in an act that breaks the marriage vows is also commiting adultery. I think Trip would be the kind of person who would believe the latter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Only You Ch 10**

By Athena

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Star Trek: Enterprise is the property of Paramount

Summary: As Pon Farr approaches for T'Pol she has to make some choices regarding her relationship with Trip. Of course nothing goes as expected and Trip and T'Pol must decide how to proceed with their relationship.  
Spoilers: all the way through the end of Daedalus and AU after that.

Authors Note: Okay this chapter is a bit angsty but it can't all be sappy or we'd die of sugar overload. ;)

Also note that I borrowed an idea from an episode of Next Gen. I'd given credit here if could recall anything else about the episode but I can't. Sorry.

Chapter 10

Three weeks after _Enterprise_ had been caught in the tractor beam the ships systems had been repaired and the crew were mostly busy exploring the planet and learning about its former inhabitants. T'Pol was at her station monitoring data from the surface. She was maintaining a normal duty shift but she limited her working day to _just_ the duty shift hours. The other officers that manned her station had learned that they had to be ready to take over the station at the appropriate time.

Dr.Phlox and the Vulcan scientists had discovered that it was the shield itself that had wiped out the Keldarians. The energy from the shield had altered the physiology of the native Keldarians and slowly rendered them sterile. T'Pol had found this information strangely unsettling.

Trip had taken to sleeping in her quarters but they had not engaged in sexual activity in all that time. She recalled their discussion with Phlox with amusement.

"_Ah, Commanders right on time." Phlox greeted them cheerfully._

_T'Pol lay down on the imaging chamber bed and placed her arms at her sides. The scans took just over a minute and then she was free to sit up again._

"_Well Doc?" Trip asked anxiously._

_Phlox smiled broadly. "The embryo is still implanted and cell division is coming along nicely."_

"_That's great, Doc," Trip replied._

"_Thank you, Doctor."_

"_How are you feeling? Have you encountered any difficultly returning to a normal work schedule?"_

"_I have been slightly fatigued but otherwise well." Trip had begun to rub her back and she leaned back towards him to encourage him._

"_Well, that's to be expected. The fatigue may well last several months. The best course of action is to get adequate rest."_

"_Yes, Doctor."_

"_Are there any additional considered you wish to address?" He was looking past her at Trip so she deduced her mate's apprehension to broach the topic was evident._

"_Yeah, um, we, ah, well… we were wondering if it was safe… for the baby that is… if it was safe to ah…"_

"_Engage in sexual activity," she finished for him._

_She looked over her shoulder to see Trip blushing. "Um, yeah."_

"_Ah," Phlox grinned knowingly. "Well, under normal circumstances sexual intercourse is generally concerned safe. However, we are in uncharted territory here so I can't say for certain. I don't believe there would be much harm but if you'd like to play it safe there are many alternatives to intercourse." He turned to T'Pol. "It's my understanding that human males are quite fond of oral gratification or…"_

"_Okay, thanks Doc," Trip cut him off sharply. He was now blushing deeply._

"_I believe the Doctor was imparting valuable information," she protested, secretly enjoying her mate's discomfort with the topic._

"_I think we've got it covered Doc. Thanks," Trip replied pulling T'Pol off the imaging chamber bed._

"_Thank you, Doctor," T'Pol replied again as she was lead towards the exit._

"_You're very welcome, Commanders. Same time next week," he called after them as they exited Sickbay._

T'Pol was shaken from her remembrance when she suddenly felt hazy and disconnected. She attempted to reach out for her console but her arms didn't seem to obey her commands. She was vaguely aware of voices around her and then she felt herself falling. After that darkness overtook her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"T'Pol!" Archer lunged for her but Malcolm was quicker, catching her just before she would have hit the ground. He was already feeling for a pulse.

"I think she just passed out, Sir."

"You have the Bridge Lieutenant, I'll be in Sickbay." Malcolm nodded and helped lift T'Pol into his arms. Then he turned to Hoshi. "Tell Phlox we're on our way."

Once he left the Bridge Archer stopped trying to hide his concern. What could be wrong with T'Pol? Could this still be related to the Pon farr or was this something new? Could she still be in danger or was she just pushing too hard?

As Archer turned down the corridor leading to Sickbay he felt T'Pol beginning to stir. Then Archer heard someone approaching them from behind at what sounded like a dead run. He wasn't surprised to find it was Trip. The younger man was breathing heavily as he reached out for T'Pol.

"Hoshi commed me in Engineering and told me what happened,"

"I'm sure she'll be okay Trip. You know T'Pol, always pushing herself." He hoped he sounded convincing.

"Thanks Capt'n, I'm sure yer right." Trip's tone indicated he wasn't convinced.

The two men entered Sickbay and Archer laid T'Pol down on a bio-bed while Trip called out for Phlox.

The doctor rushed over. "What seems to be the problem, Commander?" he asked Trip and then nodded to Archer, "Captain."

"She collapsed on the Bridge a few minutes ago," Archer supplied.

"I see." Phlox was already scanning T'Pol who was shaking her head and trying to sit up.

"No ya don't, darlin'," Trip said gently pushing her back down.

To Archer's surprise T'Pol acquiesced merely nodding. Her hand moved to rest low on her belly and she cast a concerned look up at Trip.

"Well Doc?" Trip pressed once Phlox had completed his scans.

Phlox glanced nervously over at Archer. "Staying Captain?" he queried and then glanced back down at T'Pol.

She looked over at Archer and then up at Trip questioningly. Trip took her right hand in his and smiled down at her. T'Pol looked directly at Archer as she spoke. "Please continue Doctor. The Captain should be made aware of the situation."

Archer gave her a faint smile and stepped closer to them. His heart rate had increased as he braced himself for whatever news he was about to uncover regarding his first officer and friend.

Phlox relaxed and returned to his jovial self. "Right now I'm not detecting anything wrong with either you or the embryo but we may be approaching the time when the placenta will need… adjusting."

Archer felt the blood draining from his face and he was sure he was going into shock. T'Pol was pregnant! He opened his mouth to speak but no words would form. He mentally shook himself and then cleared his throat. At that all three of the others turned towards him. He was silently thankful that they seemed to have been too preoccupied with the doctor's words to notice their captain's initial reaction.

"So, I take it T'Pol's expecting?" Archer tilted his head at Trip and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well we were gonna tell everyone eventually," Trip started but T'Pol interjected.

"I wished to keep the pregnancy a private matter for the time being. We are… uncertain of the outcome."

Archer had been smiling at Trip but it quickly faded at her words. "Why? Is something wrong?" He looked over at Phlox.

"Nothing Captain, except that the parents are two entirely different species."

Archer shook his head. "I vividly recall meeting their son. How can that be a problem?"

Phlox gave him a compassionate yet sad smile. "Lorian's conception was well planned and prepared for Captain. This pregnancy has only been achieved through a regiment of hormone and drug treatment that began _after_ the conception. I simply can't make any promises."

Archer looked over at Trip and T'Pol. Trip had taken her hand in his and was absently caressing it with his thumbs. He turned back to Phlox. "Do whatever you have to Doctor." Then he looked back down at T'Pol. "Maybe you should take some time off. We were scheduled to leave this system in two days but now I think maybe we should head back right away. We could take you to a medical facility."

Phlox stepped forward and clearly his throat softly. "That won't be necessary Captain. The Vulcan ship is equipped with everything required and the Vulcan doctors are knowledgeable of T'Pol's condition. I would like them to assist in the procedure."

Archer looked at Trip and T'Pol. "If you're sure. If you're all sure."

Both Trip and T'Pol nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we're staying for now, but I want _you_," he indicated T'Pol, "to take some time off." He turned to Trip. "You're acting first officer now and your first order as such is to keep our former first officer off her feet and away from anything stressful." He frowned as he considered his orders then turned to Phlox. "Does that mean she'll have to stay away from Trip?"

His friend scowled at him as the doctor chucked and T'Pol raised an eyebrow at her fiancé. "Very funny Capt'n."

Archer placed a hand on Trip's shoulder. "Congratulations both of you," he said squeezing Trip's shoulder and looking down at T'Pol. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to running this ship. My first officer just went on maternity leave."

With that he left Sickbay to give his friends some time alone and to inform Starfleet that they'd be sticking around for a while longer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trip walked nervously beside T'Pol as they entered the spacious Sickbay on the _Kovar_. Phlox was already present and was conversing with two Vulcans, one male and the other female. Trip guessed that the male was Dr. Varen and the female was Dr. T'Nar.

Phlox had explained that the procedure itself would take several hours and that T'Pol would be required to remain on the _Kovar_ for at least an additional 24 hours while the doctors monitored the fetus. Although no one had outright stated that this procedure carried a great deal of risk, Trip understood that his baby's life would be hanging in the balance for the next few days. He was doing his best not to think about the possibility that something would go wrong but he found he wasn't able to keep his anxiety in check. T'Pol had begun to teach him how to shield his thoughts from her when he wanted something to remain private. He seriously hoped that he was successfully doing so now. The last thing T'Pol needed now was to have to deal with his anxiety as well as her own.

The female doctor approached them while Phlox and Dr. Varen continued their discussion.

"Greetings T'Pol. I am pleased that your pregnancy has progressed well." Then she turned to him. "You are Commander Tucker?"

"Yes Ma'am. Pleased to meet you. I can't thank you enough for what yer doing for us."

"I am honored to make your acquaintance, Commander. I must admit I have not had the opportunity to interact with many humans but your devotion to T'Pol and to this pregnancy speaks well of you."

Trip responded with nervous laughter. "Well, I hope you won't be too offended by open displays of emotionalism. I'm not too good at keepin' my emotions in check where T'Pol is concerned and that goes double for our baby."

He was afraid that T'Pol would admonish him for making such a statement but, instead, he saw amusement in her eyes.

"Although we do not openly display our emotions, Vulcans also share deep attachments to our mates and offspring, as I'm certain you are aware," T'Nar said and indicated T'Pol, who nodded in response.

Phlox and Dr. Varen had approached them, having finished their exchange. Phlox was attempting to project his normal exuberant disposition. However, Trip was aware of the doctor's apprehension. His hand sought out T'Pol's of its own accord.

"We are about ready to begin the procedure. T'Pol, you may disrobe in that chamber there and don these." Phlox handed her a neatly folded cloth pile.

T'Pol accepted the clothing and glanced up at Trip. He gave her an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand. She then retreated into the nearby room Phlox had indicated.

Trip felt his anxiety increasing. He was desperately trying not to think about the possibility that they could lose the baby in the next several hours. He realized he was fidgeting and purposely tried to calm himself using one of the breathing techniques T'Pol had taught him during their neuropressure sessions.

Dr. Varen then addressed him. "I have not yet made your acquaintance. I am Dr. Varen. It is my honor to assist Dr. Phlox with this procedure. It is my sincerest hope that we will achieve a positive outcome for you and your wife. The existence of a detailed accounting of this procedure, preformed successfully, is a great benefit to us."

Trip realized that the Vulcan doctor was giving him what amounted to a pep talk and offered him a faint smile. "Thanks, Doctor I'm glad T'Pol will be in good hands." He paused before adding, "she isn't my wife though. We're engaged but we're not married yet." He felt a bit foolish for saying it and even more so once he realized the Vulcan doctors appeared to be amused by his statement.

"T'Pol has informed us that you and she are bonded," Dr. T'Nar stated and Trip nodded in reply. "To Vulcans, bond-mates are considered to be married. The lack of an official marriage ceremony is of little consequence. _Wife_ is the proper form of address by Vulcan standards, Commander."

Trip felt a warm sensation spread through him at the thought that T'Pol was considered his wife. He smiled coyly. "I could definitely get used to hearing that."

Phlox moved over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Commander, you may wish to return to _Enterprise_ while the procedure is underway, rather than wait here on the _Kovar_. Time will pass more quickly if you find something to do in the interim," he suggested.

Trip shook his head. "I don't want to be too far away in case T'Pol needs me."

"I do understand, Commander however T'Pol will be unconscious for the duration of the procedure. I promise to contact you so that you can be present before she regains consciousness. I think it will be good for you to be among peers during this time rather than alone here."

"I'll think about it Doc, but right now I want to stay close."

"Very well, Commander," Phlox conceded.

Just then, T'Pol emerged from her dressing room wearing a soft grey halter top and underwear, not unlike her normal Starfleet under garments. She carried a small bag that contained her discarded uniform, which she handed to Trip. Her outward appearance projected calmness, but Trip could sense her apprehension through their bond. He took her hand in his again and began massaging the back of her hand with his thumb.

He helped her up onto a large biobed and then reluctantly moved away as the doctors took over. Phlox placed a neuro-inhibitor on T'Pol's forehead that would render her unconscious when activated.

A few moments later all was seemingly ready.

Phlox turned to Trip. "We are ready to begin the procedure. I'm afraid you must leave now, Commander. Rest assured I will contact you the moment you are able to rejoin us."

Trip nodded and looked down at T'Pol. She nodded her consent for him to leave her side. Trip bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Then, not caring what the Vulcan doctors thought of his display of emotionalism, he moved to place a kiss low on T'Pol's belly. "Hang in there little one," he said softly.

He could feel tears beginning to pool in his eyes so he decided to hasten his exit. "Take good care of em Doc," he said to Phlox then nodded to the Dr. Varen and Dr. T'Nar before exiting the Sickbay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Less than an hour later Trip was back on board _Enterprise_, sitting in the Mess Hall. It had taken less than 15 agonizing minutes for Trip to realize Phlox had been right. He was going crazy on the Vulcan ship and he didn't feel up to trying to keep his emotions in check around an unfamiliar Vulcan crew. He could have waited in solitude, but he knew he needed some sort of distraction to keep from going crazy. So he had returned to _Enterprise_. At first he had sought out the Captain, but after being informed that he was down on the planet with Captain Soran he recalled that that information had been presented at the last staff meeting. He just hadn't paid it much attention, having had other things on his mind.

Given that it was around lunch time, Trip found his way to the Mess Hall where he could be among his crewmates without needing to actually interact with anyone. He really didn't feel like eating anything so he obtained a beverage and sought out an isolated table near the viewport. He was listening to the murmur of the multiple conversations taking place in the room when a nearby voice caught his attention.

"Mind if I join you?"

It was Malcolm. Trip took a moment to consider before nodding his consent.

"No offense Commander, but you look terrible," Malcolm said after giving Trip an appraisal and frowned.

"I've had better days," he replied.

"Would this have anything to do with T'Pol's mysterious illness and the fact that you both left for the _Kovar_ a few hours ago?"

"Yeah, Malcolm, it would," Trip tried not to take his frustration and worry out on Malcolm but a hint of annoyance still managed to creep into his tone.

"It might help to talk about it."

Trip remained silent, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm not trying to pry into your personal life Commander, but it would appear you could use a friend."

Trip rubbed his forehead and cast an appreciative look at Malcolm as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know Malcolm and yer right. I just don't know where to begin."

"I take it you'd prefer to keep some of the details confidential," Malcolm said knowingly.

Trip lowered his head. "I kinda have to for now."

"Well, then let's start with what you _can_ talk about. It is common knowledge that T'Pol is still sick, otherwise she'd still be on duty and you wouldn't be acting XO." Malcolm paused and his voice was thick with emotion when he continued by asking, "Is T'Pol dying Trip?"

Trip was physically stunned by the question. He hadn't really considered what the rest of the crew might be thinking. He decided to let Malcolm in on the secret. If things went well, they'd be making the announcement eventually anyway, and if things didn't go well, well then he'd need a friend more than ever.

"No Malcolm, T'Pol's not dying. She's just fatigued but she really isn't even sick."

Malcolm looked unconvinced. "That doesn't add up, Trip. Why would she still be on medical leave and why is she on the _Kovar_ now?" He leaned in closer and lowered his voice as he continued, "and why haven't you announced your engagement yet?"

Trip chuckled despite his mood. "That's really starting to bother you huh?" Then he sobered. "Look Malcolm, we'll be announcing the engagement pretty soon. We're just waiting to see how things turn out today." He looked down at his drink and lowered his voice. "T'Pol's pregnant. She's on the _Kovar_ having some sort of operation that the baby needs to survive. Phlox isn't sure it will go well." He left off there, unable to continue or to look back up at his friend.

"I … I never thought..." Malcolm sounded shocked. "I'm sorry Trip," he heard Malcolm say after a moment of silence. "I had no idea."

They sat in silence for few minutes. Finally Malcolm broke the silence. "When will you know… if everything went okay?" He was clearly finding the question awkward.

Trip shrugged. "Dunno. The procedure will take a coupla hours then I guess we'll have to wait a few days to see if it worked. Phlox told us we won't know for sure until the baby's born." He rubbed his forehead again and dared to look back up at Malcolm.

He was surprised to see Malcolm's face was tight with emotion. Malcolm turned away for a moment and was looking down when he turned back towards Trip. "I really don't know what say. Other than I hope everything goes well."

Trip smiled at his friend but Malcolm still wasn't looking up. "Thanks Mal. That means a lot to me."

The two men sat in silence once again. Trip wasn't sure how much time had passed when Malcolm's communicator chirped. He flipped it open.

"Reed here," Malcolm responded.

"Is everything okay, Lieutenant? You were due back on the Bridge a while ago." It was Hoshi.

Malcolm cleared his throat before answering, "Yes, sorry about that. You have the bridge for now Ensign. I'll be a bit longer."

Trip scowled at Malcolm. "Ya don't need ta babysit me Malcolm."

"With all due respect Sir, I think you need someone right now and the Captain won't be back until the next duty shift." His words were formal but his tone held a great deal of compassion.

Trip acquiesced and nodded. "Thanks, Malcolm."

"I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else," Malcolm replied.

The lunch period was over so the Mess Hall was clearing out. Not really knowing what else to say, the two friends sat in comfortable silence as they waited for word from Phlox.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phlox breathed a sign of relief as the monitors indicated that the primitive placenta was now operating at full capacity and fetal development was continuing to progress well. Of course then next 24 to 30 hours would be a critical time and things could still go wrong, but the fetus had survived the greatest challenge Phlox expected them to encounter. The procedure had lasted just over three hours and Phlox had been extremely tense the entire time. He had been the one to discover the conception in the first place and he felt a special connection to both Trip and T'Pol as well as their unborn child.

"We should revive Commander T'Pol and inform her that the procedure was successful," Dr. Varen stated.

"Not just yet," Phlox replied. "I promised Commander Tucker I would summon him before waking T'Pol." Phlox activated the Sickbay comm. unit. "This is Doctor Phlox. Please put me through to _Enterprise_."

"_Enterprise_ here," came Hoshi's reply.

"Ah, Ensign Sato, I need to speak to Commander Tucker if I may."

There was a brief pause followed by the sound of a very anxious Commander Tucker. "Tucker here. Is everything okay?"

Phlox smiled as he answered, "Everything is fine Commander. Would you care to join us back on the _Kovar_?"

"I'll be right over. You said everything is okay, right? You mean _everything_?"

Phlox shook his head chuckling. "Yes, yes, Commander. _Everything_ is fine. Now please join us over here."

"On my way," was the enthusiastic reply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trip was practically running through the corridors to get to the _Kovar's_ Sickbay. He was anxious to see for himself that the baby was doing okay. He stopped just outside the Sickbay doors to compose himself and catch his breath, then he quickly entered the room. His heart was still racing as he approached T'Pol on the biobed.

Dr. Varen approached him. "Greetings once again, Commander. I am happy to report the procedure was successful. Your wife is doing well and the fetus she carries continues to develop satisfactorily."

Trip grinned as Varen once again called T'Pol his _wife_. _Yep, I could certainly get used to that_, he thought to himself. "That's great. Thank you all for everything you've done."

"Dr. Varen and I were honored to assist Dr. Phlox. He is an extremely talented physician and we have learned much from this endeavor. I believe today's success will challenge the notion that Vulcan and human hybrid offspring are not possible." Dr. T'Nar was reviving T'Pol as she spoke. "This has been a momentous event for both our people."

Trip chuckled to himself as he moved to take T'Pol's hand. Although the two Vulcan doctors were speaking and acting serenely, their words betrayed their excitement over their successful _endeavor_.

Trip looked up at Phlox. "So everything looks okay so far?"

Phlox retrieved a PADD and handed it to Trip. "Things look very well indeed Commander. What you are looking at in an image of your unborn baby, magnified of course."

Trip squinted and frowned at the image before him. He was used to engineering schematic, not medical ones. He had no idea what he was looking at. "Do ya mean this tadpole looking thing is the baby?"

His question caused Phlox to laugh. "Yes, Commander, that little tadpole is your baby." He reached across Trip and touched the PADD, causing the image to magnify further. Again, Trip had no idea what he was looking at. "This dark area here is the baby's heart. As you can see the chambers are developing normally and, now that the placenta is functioning properly, we can expect the heart to begin beating very soon."

Trip felt a wave of panic. "Ya mean it's not beating yet?"

"I believe the doctor has just stated that to be the case," a familiar yet groggy voice stated.

Trip turned back to see T'Pol attempting to sit up. He reached over to help her and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Morning darin'. I guess you heard the good news." He couldn't keep from grinning at her.

T'Pol reached for the PADD, which Trip relinquished to her. "I am uncertain how to interpret the placement of the baby's heart. Will it be located high in the chest, as a human's heart would be, or lower?"

"Whatdaya mean? Aren't Vulcan hearts and human hearts in the same place?" If they weren't, this was news to Trip.

"No Commander, they are not," Phlox replied. "It's a bit too early to tell where this child's heart will be located but I'd hazard to guess that the configuration of the internal organs will favor the Vulcan anatomy."

"A superior model," T'Pol replied dryly but Trip could sense that she was teasing him playfully. He laughed softly to himself as he realized that, to an outsider, the exchange would look abrasive instead of playful. He wondered how often Vulcans were misunderstood by outsiders in such circumstances. It would go a long way in explaining the generally held perception of T'Pol's people.

"Okay, so where are Vulcan hearts located and why isn't the baby's heart beating yet?"

T'Pol took Trip's head and placed it on her waist. Amazingly, he realized that he could feel the gentle drumming of her heart. However, unlike in humans, T'Pol's heartbeat felt muffled and seemed to reverberate throughout her torso and chest, which must be why he hadn't noticed this before. He was so caught up in his discovery that it took a moment for him to realize that Phlox was speaking.

"…given that the chambers are now formed and the placenta is functioning properly."

_Huh,_ "Um, what was that Doc?" he asked sheepishly.

Phlox appeared somewhat exasperated but repeated good naturedly, "I said that it takes time for a fetus's heart to develop to the point where it begins to beat regularly and we are now approaching that time with your pregnancy." He then regarded them more seriously before continuing, "Once the fetus achieves a steady heartbeat the odds of survival increase dramatically. That doesn't guarantee a successful outcome for this pregnancy mind you, but it dramatically increases the odds in our favor."

Trip closed his hand around T'Pol's. "So now we're waiting for the baby's heart to start beating?" He was beginning to think the anxiety was going to kill him.

"That is correct, Commander Tucker," Dr. T'Nar responded. "We will monitor T'Pol here until we are able to ascertain that the fetus is doing well and the heartbeat is steady."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to keep my _wife_ company while we wait." T'Pol raised an eyebrow at his used of the word 'wife'. "Hey, the docs said that by Vulcan standards you were already considered my wife." He couldn't quite suppress his grin of satisfaction at the situation.

"Indeed. However our bonding is not yet recognized by human cultural standards. Perhaps you should refrain from using the human term for a spouse until the situation changes to avoid confusion."

Trip scowled at her. "You're no fun."

"I am Vulcan."

"And that's just one of the many reasons I'm crazy about you." He ended their mock argument. Being bonded had certainly added a whole new dimension to their relationship. When T'Pol's mind was open to him he could sense the true meaning behind her words. If only they had discovered the bond after they had returned from the Expanse. It might have spared them both a great deal of angst.

"We have set up a research station on the surface of Keldar that I will be returning to presently. Unless Dr. T'Nar receives patients that require the space, I see no reason you cannot remain here with T'Pol." Trip noticed that the Vulcan doctor had not referred to T'Pol as his 'wife'. Trip chuckled to himself. The poor guy didn't realize that T'Pol wasn't serious about her request. Trip had sensed her delight when he had called her his wife.

The three physicians had moved away and were now discussing something that pertained to their research on the Keldarians. Trip turned his attention back to T'Pol. He could sense that her anxiety had diminished, just as his own had, now that the procedure was behind them. He was now realizing just how stressful the entire situation had been for him as he felt the adrenaline wearing off and fatigue setting in.

"You should rest. The apprehension over the events of the last few days had been a great strain on you," T'Pol spoke softly to him. She reached up and traced the side of his face and his jaw lightly.

"Can't argue with you there." He smiled and looked around for a chair. He had only taken a few steps away when Phlox fetched a chair from a console in the medical laboratory and positioned it next to T'Po's bed.

Trip sank into the chair and looked back up at Phlox. "Thank Doc, and thanks for takin' care of my family for me."

The doctor smiled down at him. "My pleasure, Commander. Now I suggest you get some rest."

Trip merely nodded. Then he felt T'Pol gently pulling him down towards her until his head rested next to hers on her pillow. She smoothed the hair away from his eyes and continued to stroke his face. It had a pleasant, calming affect on him and he soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archer made his way to the _Kovar's_ Sickbay to check on his two most senior officers and his closest friends. He had hated to be away from the ship while T'Pol was having her operation but Starfleet was waiting on his report and Captain Soran had already made the arrangements for the two governments to contact them after their return from the field. He couldn't very well tell Starfleet and the Vulcans that he couldn't do his job due to a personal situation.

So he had gone on the away mission but his thoughts had remained with Trip and T'Pol. He had tried to visit them before leaving on the mission but his meeting with Malcolm had run late and Soran had showed up earlier than expected. He had hoped that Trip would seek him out before the away mission, but he hadn't. Thinking back he realized that it was quite possible Trip had forgotten all about the away mission. He recalled that Trip hadn't been very attentive at the last few briefings. Archer really couldn't blame his friend. He couldn't imagine what Trip and T'Pol must be going through, worrying ever minute of every day if their baby would make it.

Archer had been worried as well, but Phlox had met him on his return to _Enterprise_ and informed him things had gone well. Still, he wanted to see his friends for himself before he could let go of his concern.

After entering the Sickbay, Archer was greeted by a sight that nearly brought tears to his eyes. Trip was sitting next to T'Pol's bed with his head on her pillow and his arms around her waist. T'Pol was lying on her side with one hand on Trip's arm and the other cradling his head. Both appeared to be sleeping soundly. The tenderness conveyed by their bearing made his heart swell for them.

He quietly walked passed them in search of the Vulcan physician.

"Dr. T'Nar is not currently present," he heard T'Pol say.

He turned back around to see T'Pol was pushing herself up but being careful not to awaken Trip as she disentangled herself.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was merely meditating. Trip is sleeping." She looked down at her fiancé and began to absently stroke locks of his hair away from his face. Archer wondered what the rules were for public displays of affection when one partner was human and the other was Vulcan. Although he suspected that T'Pol might not be so open in her display of affection for Trip around others. He smiled at that thought.

Trip was snoring lightly, so Archer was sure he was in a pretty deep sleep. Still, he kept his voice low to minimize the possibility of waking him. "Phlox told me everything went well and things are looking up." He smiled down at his first officer.

"We are very fortunate. We owe a great deal to Phlox and the doctors here on the _Kovar_."

"Starfleet wants us back on the road soon but I think I can stall them a few more days. How long do you think we'll be needing the services of the _Kovar_?"

"I believe Phlox would like us to remain here for another day however, I believe we could return to _Enterprise_ earlier if necessary."

Archer grinned at T'Pol's choice of words. So, she was now openly referring to herself and Trip as 'us'. He never thought he'd see the day. Still he was glad of it for both their sakes. "Well, since I'm here maybe we should discuss some official ship business."

T'Pol straightened and her eagerness was evident even to him. "Yes, Captain." Dang, she was actually hoping for shop talk. Too bad he was going to disappoint her.

"It has to do with crew moral. Many of the crew have been eagerly awaiting an announcement from the senior staff and I'm pretty sure Hoshi is anxious to throw a party. When do you think we can oblige them?" He tired not to smirk as T'Pol fought to contain her dissatisfaction at having been misled about the nature of their topic of discussion.

"If my recovery progresses as expected, I estimate a return to light duty in a few days. Would that timing be sufficient?"

Archer chuckled at the gendered role reversal between his two senior officers. Trip couldn't wait to announce the engagement and plan the wedding while T'Pol displayed no outward interest in either event.

"I'll have Hoshi arrange a gathering in a few days time, once we've finished our business on Keldar. Now you should get some rest." He placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "I'm relieved and glad that everything went okay today." Then he looked down at Trip, who was still snoring softly. "Take care of him as well as yourself. You both deserve it."

"Yes, Captain," T'Pol stated evenly although her eyes and expression conveyed that she was grateful the sentiment.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Only You Ch 11**

By Athena

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Star Trek: Enterprise is the property of Paramount

Summary: As Pon Farr approaches for T'Pol she has to make some choices regarding her relationship with Trip. Of course nothing goes as expected and Trip and T'Pol must decide how to proceed with their relationship.  
Spoilers: all the way through the end of Daedalus and AU after that.

Authors Note: First I thought I'd explain that _my_ take on the relationship between T'Pol and Soval is that he's more than just a professional mentor. I got the feeling in several episodes that he's more like a father figure to T'Pol. Also be warned that there is a bit of sexual content here, so skip that part if you'd like.

Chapter 11

Three days later Trip was standing on the catwalk in cargo bay two. T'Pol stood next to him, along with Archer, Malcolm, and Phlox. Almost the entire ships compliment stood on the deck below.

Trip was doing his best to keep from grinning like a complete idiot but he couldn't help it. Yesterday Phlox had told them that the baby's heart was beating steadily and that everything was looking good. He could tell that Phlox was a lot more optimistic about the outcome now. T'Pol was still wearing the fetal monitor. He doubted she'd allow Phlox to remove it until the baby was born, which was fine with him. The monitor allowed T'Pol to know that the baby was okay and hence he knew it as well through their bond.

"If anyone had any lingering doubts as to why we are here, that daft smile of yours must certainly have put an end to them," Malcolm whispered to him.

"Sorry, Malcolm. I can't seem to help m'self." Trip felt his smile widen.

"I suppose we should begin," Archer announced. "I've asked you all here today to formally announce that our first officer has clearly abandoned her sensibilities and consented… very illogically, I might add… to marry our Chief Engineer." Archer was ginning widely now, although Trip was now scowling at him.

The floor below exploded into in din of cheering, clapping, and shouts of both well wishes and sentiments that the announcement was long over due.

Malcolm reached over and grasped Trip's lower arm firmly. "Official congratulations, Sir!"

"Thanks Mal, and thanks for keepin' quite about everything. I owe ya one."

Trip looked over to see Archer shaking T'Pol's hand in a much more formal manner. He wanted to pull her into his arms for a deep passionate kiss but she gave him glance warning him he had better not attempt it. He settled for taking her hand in his as they stood up front of the crew, glad that she had at least accepted the hand holding as a compromise.

"Now I want an honest show of hands here," Archer continued, "how many of you seriously believed that this _wasn't _what the announcement was going to be about?"

A few of the MACOs that had recently transferred over to _Enterprise_ did raise their hands, but the rest of the crew laughed amongst themselves, knowingly.

"That's what I thought," Archer replied with amusement.

"How long have they been engaged?" Hoshi yelled up at them.

Trip chuckled and glanced over at Malcolm, who was trying to keep a straight face. T'Pol still didn't know that Malcolm had told Hoshi and he continued to shield that piece of information from her.

"I guess it's been almost four weeks now," Trip admitted. "It's tough keepin' a secret on this ship." Trip felt a slight blush of embarrassment when many members of the engineering team exchanged pats on the back, high-fives, and even money. He noted that Hess wore a very satisfied smile and was nodding to several crewmembers.

"Something ya want ta say Anne?" he asked his second.

"Well, Sir, there _are_ better ways to keep a secret other than shouts of joy and public displays of affection during a busy duty shift."

Trip felt his face grow a tinge redder as he chuckled. "Can't argue with you there, Lieutenant."

Archer came over and clasped Trip's shoulder affectionately. "Congratulations, Trip. Now let's take this celebration to the Mess Hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'Pol was relieved that Dr. Phlox and Ensign Sato had remained by her side in the crowded room. She was uncomfortable in such a setting but this gathering was to celebrate her engagement to Trip, so she was obliged to attend.

She glanced about the room and spotted Trip surrounded by his Engineering team. They were all smiling at their Chief and jostling to get close enough to shake his hand or pat him on the back. Some of his crew even embraced him in a hug.

She reflected upon the fact that none of the gratuitous, in her opinion, touching of her bond-mate by female crewmembers invoked the jealousy that had been present early in their erratic relationship. He was hers now and she could sense that he felt no desire for anyone but her. If she were not Vulcan, the thought would have made her smile.

"Have you and Trip begun making wedding arrangements?" Hoshi asked.

"Not as of yet. There are many issues that must first be addressed."

"Namely, how is Starfleet going to react to this?"

T'Pol turned to see Captain Archer standing next to her, holding a beverage.

"Indeed," she replied evenly, unsure of what else to say at the moment.

Archer pulled her aside and Phlox stepped closer to Hoshi so the two could converse while she and the Captain talked privately.

"I'm not going to be able to keep this from Starfleet much longer. I know we've been avoiding discussing this issue until Phlox could say thing were looking up." She knew he was referring to the baby. "But now I think we need to come up with a plan of attack."

"You make the situation sound hostile. We are not expecting Starfleet to resort to violence."

The Captain chuckled at her response. "Maybe not, but they aren't going to be too pleased with the situation." He regarded her seriously. "They will probably have you removed from _Enterprise_." Archer blew out a deep breath and frowned. "I know Trip won't want to be away from his family, so it's likely I'll lose you both."

"Our situation is unique. Perhaps an understanding can be reached that would permit us to stay."

Archer rubbed the back of his neck and slowly shook his head. "Starfleet vessels aren't meant to carry children."

T'Pol regarded him evenly. "Yet this one did for over 100 years."

Archer cocked his head at her. "You know those where extraordinary circumstances."

"Yet the fact remains, it was done. That crew found a way to incorporate their children into their lives aboard this ship and that was many children. Here we are only referring to a single child."

Archer laughed softly. "For now. Something tells me this child won't be an only child."

T'Pol raised her eyebrow, which prompted the Captain to laugh more.

"Do Vulcans allow children on their vessels?"

"Under normal circumstances it would not be logical to do so. However, I have already alleged that these are not normal circumstances."

"Perhaps we should hold a strategy meeting with the senior staff." Archer smiled at her.

T'Pol realized that he was joking for the most part. He really believed that Starfleet would force her to leave _Enterprise_. Although she also realized that that would be the most likely outcome, she held out hope that Starfleet would value Trip's presence on _Enterprise_ enough to allow them to care for their baby here on the ship. It was an outcome she wished to pursue vigorously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'Pol had been sleeping in her bond-mate's arms when the comm. had sounded. Trip hadn't been awakened by the sound so she was careful not to jostle him too much as she rose to answer the comm.

"T'Pol here."

"Sorry to wake you Commander, but you have a communication from the Vulcan Embassy."

T'Pol glanced at the time. It was 0200 hours. She knew it must be Ambassador Soval but she was concerned why he would be calling at such an early hour. She reached for her robe.

"Please put it through," she replied to the night shift communications officer.

T'Pol donned her robe and moved to sit in front of the screen, which she then activated. As she had anticipated, Ambassador Soval's image appeared. "Greetings Ambassador."

Soval nodded to her. "T'Pol, it is agreeable to see you."

T'Pol could tell something was troubling Soval. There was a quality in his voice that betrayed his concern. "If I may ask, why do I have the honor of your correspondence at this hour?"

"I am sorry if I woke you." Soval paused and his eyebrows drew closer together as he attempted to suppress a frown. "I have just received the report on the Keldar mission from both Vulcan and Starfleet. It seems that you have been ill throughout much of the mission although no details were included in either report." Soval paused again. "I was concerned."

T'Pol nodded, understanding. "As you can see I am quite well."

"I am relieved to hear it. I thought perhaps you had been brutalized by a member of the _Kovar_ during the resolution of Pon farr. Such a thing is rare but it has been known to occur."

T'Pol knew that Soval would need to be told outright that that had not been the case before he would truly be relieved. "As it turned out, I was unable to wait for the arrival of the _Kovar_ before succumbing to the Pon farr."

Soval raised an eyebrow. "Indeed." He regarded her for a moment. "I hope you were able to make satisfactory arrangements."

"I believe circumstances have allowed the best outcome to be realized."

"Indeed," Soval repeated. "I am still puzzled by the reports of your illness."

Soval's phrasing allowed T'Pol to choose whether to disclose the details to him or simply allow the matter to drop. She felt compelled to confide in Soval and even to seek his guidance on the issue of remaining on _Enterprise_.

"I was not ill. However, after the Pon farr was resolved Dr. Phlox determined that I had conceived. As you are aware, producing Vulcan-human offspring is extremely difficult. My time on board the _Kovar_ was spent attempting to achieve a viable pregnancy."

"I see. Can I assume that it is Commander Tucker who fathered the child?"

T'Pol was about to respond when she heard Trip begin to awaken. Perhaps the mention of his name had stirred him to consciousness.

"T'Pol?" he called out to her.

"One moment Ambassador," she said and rose to go to Trip.

"What's going on?" Trip was frowning and shaking himself awake.

"Ambassador Soval received reports that I was ill and has contacted me to assess my well-being."

Trip had pushed himself up to a sitting position and glanced over at the screen. T'Pol was silently amused as Trip realized he was wearing only his underwear and pulled the sheets up to better cover himself. "Ambassador," Trip said loudly and nodded to the screen.

"Greetings, Commander Tucker. I understand congratulations are in order," Soval said evenly.

Trip pulled the sheets tightly around him as he swung his feet over the bunk to face the screen. "Uh, yeah, thanks. I guess T'Pol filled you in." He glanced up at her.

"I have yet to impart any details. I suggest you don something more appropriate if you wish to be included in the exchange."

Trip scowled at her and moved off to find something to wear. She returned to the screen.

"I believe my last inquiry has answered itself."

"Indeed."

"I am pleased that events have taken this course. It is agreeable that you have selected a worthy mate."

Trip had just managed to pull on his sweatpants and was still struggling into his sweatshirt. "Did I hear that right?"

"Your hearing is sound, Commander. When I was last aboard _Enterprise_ I was impressed by the deference you displayed toward our culture. Furthermore, your actions throughout that incident were commendable. I find you a worthy mate for T'Pol."

Although Soval's voice was dry and even, T'Pol could sense that Trip was moved by the Ambassador's words.

"Um, thanks Ambassador." Then he smiled at T'Pol. "Guess I must have a way with Vulcans."

She merely regarded him evenly until his smile faded and he clearly his throat, looking away a bit embarrassed. Being Vulcan, T'Pol did not smile but when Trip looked back at her he must have been able to discern her amusement because he shot her a shy grin.

T'Pol then turned back to address Soval. "There is a matter on which I wish to seek your counsel."

Soval nodded solemnly. "Of course."

"Captain Archer has expressed his regret that Starfleet will wish to reassign me based on my pregnancy. I was hoping a solution can be found that will allow me to continue in my current post."

Trip came up behind her and gripped he shoulders as he pulled her tight against him. "Hey, I'm not letting you take off to raise our kid alone. When the time comes Starfleet will have to reassign us both."

Soval looked contemplative. "I take it there are currently no regulations regarding pregnancy and childrearing on Starfleet vessels."

"Well, no," Trip answered him. "It's not like it's really necessary. I mean I only know of one or two cases where it's even come up, well three if you count Hanson turning down the Chief Engineer position on _Columbia_ cause his wife's gonna have a baby. Still, it's not like it's really been an issue. Junior level crewmen rotate from one tour of duty to the next so you just rotate them planet-side if the need arises." He stopped and run his hand through his hair. "I guess senior officers just don't tend to have families. I'm tryin' ta think of a situation that comes close to this one but I can't."

"If no official policy is in place then it is possible that we could make an argument for you both to remain on _Enterprise_ after the child is born."

Trip frowned at Soval. "Somehow I just don't see that happening."

T'Pol took his hand and waited for him to meet her gaze before saying, "Perhaps you are correct. However, it will cost us nothing to make the attempt. Therefore, logic suggests we focus on presenting the best possible argument to Starfleet."

Trip smiled down at her and she felt a warmness permeate her being.

"I believe Starfleet had difficultly finding a Chief Engineer for Columbia," Soval stated.

Trip nodded. "Yeah, that's the situation I just mentioned. The guy who was going to take the job is expecting a baby pretty soon, so he isn't looking ta leave home now. Most of the rest of the Warp Five team is either too old or too... well, let's just say not the type that would want to actually leave their books and their laboratories just too set foot on an alien planet."

T'Pol wasn't entirely sure she understood what Trip was referring to but Soval seemed to discern his meaning and nodded thoughtfully. "Then it stands to reason that Commander Tucker would be even more difficult to replace. Perhaps the realization that Starfleet stands to lose two vital crewmembers will foster a more pragmatic viewpoint."

Trip removed one of his hands from her shoulder and rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe. Maybe we should hurry up and get married. That would buy us some legal grounds for staying together."

Soval stared at them for several moments and T'Pol was certain he was formulating scenarios and possible responses. She was pleased that she had confided their situation to Soval. He would be a valuable ally.

"I think it might be best not to arrange an official ceremony at this time. Starfleet is unlikely to believe that Commander Tucker would be willing to forgo the opportunity of raising his child merely due to the lack of official marriage rites."

"I don't see how us not getting' married can help." Trip sounded a bit annoyed and she suspected he was considering how his family felt about the issue.

"Please allow me to negotiate on your behalf before taking any official actions on this matter."

Trip moaned. "Why do Vulcans have ta _negotiate_ these things? I love her, she loves me, we're havin' a baby. What's there to negotiate?" The pitch in his voice was raised and he threw up his arms.

"Trust me, Commander. There may be a way to retain your current posts after the child is born, but I must insist you take no action on this matter at present."

T'Pol turned to her fiancé and took hold of his hand. "Please allow Soval to advocate for us on this matter." She tried to convey her assurance to him through the bond.

Finally Trip nodded his consent. "I guess it won't hurt ta give whatever you have in mind a try." He gazed at T'Pol intently. "I just assumed we'd be leaving _Enterprise_ once the baby was born. I guess I'm gonna have ta readjust my thinking a bit too."

T'Pol felt herself longing to be in his arms. She turned back to Soval and attempted to hide the flushness she felt creeping into her complexion. "We are appreciative of your help in the matter."

Soval nodded slightly then held up his hand to bid them farewell. "I will contact you again. Peace and health to you both and to your child." Then the screen was empty.

T'Pol rose and buried herself in Trip's chest. Her arm snaked around his waist and she pulled tightly against him.

"You really think Starfleet will let us raise this kid on _Enterprise_?"

"I have known Ambassador Soval longer than you have been alive. If there is a way for us to continue serving on board, Soval will discover it." She loosened her grip on his and began slowly running her hands up and down the sides of his torso. She lifted herself up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Trip smiled and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. This encouraged her to kiss him again, this time with greater intensity. Trip responded by parting his lips to allow her access. Their kissing grew more passionate and T'Pol moved closer to him as her hands traveled purposefully down his chest.

He let out a low moan that sent shivers through her. She moved her hands lower and began to pull at the elastic on his sweatpants. "You are wearing too much."

"Uh, first you tell me ta get dressed and now ta undress." He was smiling at her but when she slipped both hands inside his pants and slowly began to pull them down, she saw his eyes glaze over.

He stepped out of the pants and quickly pulled off his shirt. T'Pol raised herself up to kiss him. She started with a slow, soft kiss but within moments Trip was responding with a fierce passion. She pulled back and caught his look of consternation. Ignoring his reaction to her breaking the kiss, she began placing the same soft kisses down his neck, then his chest. She heard his breath catch as she lowered herself to her knees and began trailing kisses along his thigh.

"T'Pol," he whispered breathlessly.

Again she ignored him as she gently pulled down his one remaining article of clothing, leaving him naked before her. She felt strangely satisfied that, despite the fact she had yet to touch him there, he was fully aroused.

She moved her hands to his hips, her intent evident, when Trip said in a hoarse voice, "T'Pol, I thought we agreed this wasn't safe for the baby."

She cast her gaze up at him. "We agreed that sexual intercourse may not be safe for the baby. I believe Dr. Phlox has confirmed this particular activity is without risk." She moved forward to kiss the inside of his thigh. Her cheek brushed up against his shaft, causing him to tremble.

His breath was ragged. "Are you sure, uh,… I mean what about you?" She trailed kisses closer to his throbbing member until she reached the base and then ran her tongue along its length. "Oh God!" he hissed.

She broke off her assault and looked up to see that his eyes were rolled up and his head was tilted back. "I find this activity most enjoyable. I have recently become aware that eliciting pleasure in you causes a reciprocal effect in me. I wish to determine the extent of pleasure I can receive simply through stimulating your own."

Trip chucked. "So yer saying this is just an experiment?" he teased.

"Indeed," she replied although she knew she no longer needed to worry that Trip would misinterpret her words. Their bond afforded them both the comfort of knowing how much each cared for the other. Despite her words T'Pol was certain Trip knew her actions were spawned out of love for him and not curiosity.

She then turned her focus back to her original intent, which was to drive all rational thought from her bond-mate's mind by driving him into a blissful ecstasy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kathryn Tucker was both excited and nervous to see that a communication had arrived from Starfleet. It was a letter from Trip. She hadn't heard from him since he had called to inform them of the pregnancy and the engagement nearly four weeks ago. Scanning the file she saw that it contained a typical audio message as well as two holo-images. She hoped one of the images was of the developing baby. Trip's baby record contained every scrap of information from every doctor's visit. She was hoping to start a similar record for her newest grandchild as she was sure Trip would be too busy to think about it and she wasn't sure a Vulcan would see the logic of something so sentimental.

She decided to listen to the letter first.

"Hey Mom and Dad, I wanted you to know that T'Pol and the baby made it through the operation just fine. Our doc says things are looking real good. The baby has a good heart beat and that we made it past the most dangerous time. We still have to be cautious but I get the feeling our chances are pretty good now. Anyway, we announced our engagement yesterday so now the whole ship knows about that. They still don't know about the baby yet. I think T'Pol's gonna hold out on that one until people start speculating why she's gaining weight."

He stopped and chuckled before continuing, "Actually the entire ship will probably know long before we tell 'em. Seems like no one was the least bit surprised by the engagement. Anne told me that they tried to start a betting pool in Engineering but no one wanted to bet that we _weren't_ gettin' engaged."

"I'm sending you a couple 'a pictures. The first one is my favorite picture of T'Pol. She probably wouldn't want ta see that one on display but it's my favorite so I wanted you guys to see the woman I fell in love with. The other picture was taken shortly after that first one. I kinda had to sneak up on her to get that one. T'Pol's not crazy about having her picture taken. Too bad, that that's gonna have ta change once the baby's born. I want ta have pictures of my family plastered all over the place."

He was laughing softly again. "We haven't made any wedding plans yet. I'll have ta fill you in on all that later. Looks like we may be able ta swing by in a couple 'a months. _Enterprise_ is scheduled for a re-fit and crew rotation, so I'm gonna ask the Capt'n if T'Pol and I can drop by for a visit. I'm pretty sure it won't be a problem. I'll get back to ya with the dates and all that when I know 'em. Take care and give my love ta everyone."

Kathryn smiled at the tone of her son's voice. He sounded extremely happy. She was relieved that the pregnancy seemed to be progressing well, but she was disappointed there were no pictures of the fetus. Trip had seen his baby record dozens of times so he knew she loved all those prenatal records.

She opened the first picture and was stunned at the image before her. The woman in the image was the very personification of grace and beauty. She was dressed in blue silk pajamas and was kneeling on the floor with her eyes closed. Although it was never easy to read emotions on a Vulcan, Kathryn thought the woman in the picture was emanating serenity. She wondered how old the image was and if T'Pol was already carrying her grandchild. Kathryn had worried how a half-human and half-Vulcan child would fair in the world but if this child were to be judged on appearance alone he or she would do just fine. With Trip as the father and the lovely woman in the image as the mother, there was no doubt that the child would be beautiful.

She was about to open the second picture when she heard the door.

"Kathy?" she heard her husband call.

"In here."

A moment later Charles joined her in the den. She could hear other voices coming from the front room.

"Jamie and Carol," Charles clarified.

She was about to ask how long the children would be staying when her husband whistled.

"That's T'Pol?" He was clearly impressed with the young Vulcan woman.

She gave her husband a pinch. "That's your future daughter-in-law."

Charles raised his hands in mock defense. "Hey, I'm not getting any ideas. I've just never seen a Vulcan look so…so…"

"beautiful?" she finished for him.

Charles laughed and ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head. "Yeah, I guess I never thought of Vulcans as anything other than stoic."

Just then her younger son peeked into the room. His wife was right behind him.

"Did I hear Dad say you had a picture of T'Pol?"

She nodded her head. "Well come on in you two and take a look."

"Oh my God! _That's_ Trip's girlfriend?" Jamie's mouth was hanging open.

Carol did not look all that amused. "Don't tell me you've never seen her before. She was all over the news just like Trip was after _Enterrpise_ returned from the Expanse."

Jamie was still gaping at the picture. "Oh, I've seen her, just not like _this_. I mean she's well... hot." His declaration earned him a slug from his wife. From the sound he made Kathryn guessed Carol didn't hold back as much as she would have if she was merely teasing. Not the she could blame her daughter-in-law. It was hard to compete with an exotic, alien woman. Kathryn put her arm around Carol and gave her a smile.

"There's another picture here," Charles said.

"I haven't opened that one yet. Trip said it was a picture of the two of them together."

"Good we'll put it on the mantle. Open it Jamie."

A second later the first image was replaced by a similar one only this one contained Trip as well. In this image, Trip was sitting on the floor behind T'Pol. He was looking over at her and smiling lovingly. T'Pol was still wearing the blue pajamas but now she was leaning back against Trip. Her eyes were still closed but there was no mistaking the tenderness in her features. Unlike the last picture there was no way to view T'Pol as a sexual object. The inclusion of Trip in the scene altered the ambiance in the picture, changing it to a scene conveying caring and tenderness. This picture was also breathtaking but in a way that warmed the heart.

Kathryn looked around to see the others were transfixed by the picture. She left them there and retrieved a picture frame from a shelf. It held an old picture of Trip with his former girlfriend Natalie. She erased the old image and downloaded the new image into the frame.

"There, now you can all stare at it after dinner."

Jamie was shaking his head. "I guess I was still thinking that Trip was dating some ice queen that was only marrying him 'cause she got knocked up."

"James Ryan…" Kathryn started but her husband cut her off.

"Listen here boy! You were standin' right here when Trip called and told us how hard it was for them ta get pregnant. You've got no right speaking about yer brother's fiancé like that." Charles was clearly angry.

"It looked to me like she loves him," Carol interjected.

Jamie frowned. "Yeah, I know that's what I meant. I was _wrong_. Sheesh." He paused for a moment and then added, "Just think how attractive that kid is going to be."

"That's a pretty girly thing to say there, James," Carol teased, but she nodded in agreement.

Kathryn smiled and nodded vigorously.

"Did Trip send a message with those pictures? Did he say anything about the baby?" There was a hint of concern in Charles's voice.

"He said the operation went fine and that T'Pol and the baby are doing well." Her grin grew wider as she imparted the rest of the good news. "Trip said _Enterprise_ is coming home in a few months and he's going to try to bring T'Pol for a visit."

Carol smirked. "Are we going to have to lock you boys away while she's here?"

"Awe, come on Honey. You know no one can compare to you in my eyes."

Carol smiled at her husband. "Nice save, Tucker."

Kathryn was still smiling as she considered how wonderful it would be to have her whole family home again. There would always be an emptiness caused by Elizabeth's absence, but there was also the new joy of another baby Tucker on the way.

The family left the den and moved into the living room, where Kathryn placed the new picture on the mantle. Then she headed for the kitchen to start dinner.

Tbc

A/N: Okay it really is all sap and noodle salad from here until the end in a few more chapters. Please let me know for future reference if this stuff is too boring. The first person that reviewed this story told me it got dull as dirt after _Enterprise_ was saved from the tracker beam. So please, let me know what you think.

A/N #2: About the story title, "Only You" is meant to refer to the fact that T'Pol only ever wanted one person as her lifemate, namely Trip. She even says as much twice in the story if you look closely. So the title isn't meant to convey that there will never be other important people in their lives. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Only You Ch12**

By Athena

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Star Trek: Enterprise is the property of Paramount

Summary: As Pon Farr approaches for T'Pol she has to make some choices regarding her relationship with Trip. Of course nothing goes as expected and Trip and T'Pol must decide how to proceed with their relationship.  
Spoilers: all the way through the end of Daedalus and AU after that.

Authors Note: Another warning here, the first part of the chapter contains some sexual content. I'm sure readers that have gone through a pregnancy will appreciate why I added it. ;)

Chapter 12

Trip was lying on the beach and letting the sun warm his body. He was enjoying the cool breeze and occasional spray of seawater as the waves crashed against nearby rocks. He recognized this particular beach on Maui. He was wondering what he was doing on Maui when his thoughts were interrupted by the presence of another.

T'Pol was standing before him. She was dressed in a two-piece Hawaiian bathing suit and wearing a flower lei. She was stunning. She knelt down between his legs as he pushed himself up. Then she placed a hand on either side of his face and kissed him. The kiss became more urgent and he felt himself growing aroused.

Suddenly she broke the kiss and looked around. "This is a beach on Earth?"

"Uh-huh. A little place called Maui."

"It is beautiful," she remarked.

"You're beautiful," he said reaching for her.

She turned her gaze back to him. "As are you," she replied before devouring his mouth once more.

He reached up and cupped her breasts. She gasped and threw her head back causing him to react in kind. He unfastened her top and it fell away exposing her breasts. He began to tease her nipples and she let out an almost animalistic growl.

Wanting to get closer to her he pulled her down to him and then rolled on top of her. He looked down at her, lying beneath him against the golden sand. She was naked from the waist up except for the flower lei. Trip's breath caught and he found it was difficult to even swallow. He was sure he had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

T'Pol reached up and traced the side of his face and his jaw before reaching behind his head and pulling him down into a passionate kiss.

He began to slowly rock against her, eliciting soft cries and moans of pleasure. Her utterances were fueling his arousal and soon they were both caught up in a firestorm of passion. Something in the back of his mind reminded him that there was a problem. Suddenly it hit him, the baby!

That realization was enough to pull him out of the dream he'd been having. He realized he was on _Enterprise_ in his quarters, well _technically_ T'Pol's quarters but no one even bothered to look for him in his assigned quarters anymore. He was in bed and still very much aroused. T'Pol was lying beneath him. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning softly as she arched her back to press up against him. He realized he was still rocking against her.

He knew he should stop but he was fast approaching the point where doing so would be extremely difficult. He settled for slowing the tempo and tried to catch his breath. "T'Pol," he called out to her.

She opened her eyes to meet his. They were dark with desire and he was almost undone by that look. "We need to stop," he said through clenched teeth.

"Trip, please," T'Pol's voice was raw with need. He realized that it had been a long time for her and he could feel her need through the bond. Perhaps he could bring her to climax without penetration.

_Yes!_ He heard and even felt her assert through their bond.

He turned his focus to T'Pol and how to bring her to climax before he was undone himself. Her mind was completely open to him and he instinctively knew what she wanted. He reached up and stroked one of her ears before capturing her in a passionate kiss. He could feel the fire his caresses ignited in her. She was so close now.

He broke the kiss and whispered her name as he realized there would be no holding back his own release once T'Pol's was achieved. The sound of his voice, thick with his desire for her, was all it took and she cried out as she spasmed beneath him.

He felt her call out his name in her mind as she clutched him tightly while she road out the waves of ecstasy assaulting her. Her mind was still completely open to him and, for the first time, he was able to experience and understand T'Pol's feelings for him. She had told him that Vulcans suppressed their emotions because they felt so strongly that their emotions overwhelmed them. He hadn't _really_ been able to comprehend that until now. T'Pol cherished him above anything she had ever known in her life and the strength of her feelings for him terrified her. She felt completely swept away by her feelings for him.

Trip let out a gasp as the depth of T'Pol's love for him pervaded him and pushed him over the edge into his own release. "Oh God darling!" he cried out.

Moments later Trip collapsed onto T'Pol who then reached up to cradle his head against her neck. They were both still breathing heavily. Trip was in a daze. His body was still recovering from throws of pleasure and his mind was reeling from the impact of discovering the intensity of T'Pol's love for him. He reached an arm around her waist and pulled her even more tightly to him. His heart was still pounding hard in his chest.

He wanted to stay like this forever. Suddenly he felt fiercely possessive of T'Pol. _Mine!_ His mind declared forcefully. He noticed the ends of T'Pol's mouth curl up in the barest hint of a smile. Through their bond he understood that the raw emotion he was now experiencing was what it felt like for a Vulcan to be in love.

As the intensity of the moment faded, Trip loosened his grip on T'Pol and began lightly stroking her face and arm. "I had no idea how terrifying this whole thing, _us_, has been for you," he said softly.

"For Vulcans, the attachment to one's bond-mate develops slowly and after the marriage is in place. There is no uncertainty in the outcome of the relationship and no need to question the pairing. It has already been decided. Our situation is unique and I was ill prepared to cope with what was developing between us. My culture holds no roadmap from which I could seek guidance."

Trip nuzzled against her. "I'd say things turned out just fine."

"Indeed." T'Pol smoothed away locks of hair from his face. Trip smiled at the act. Playing with his hair had become a favorite pastime for her. He wondered of it was the color or texture she found so fascinating.

He sighed as he realized he should really clean up now. The aftermath of their recent activity had caused quite a mess. He was about to push himself up when T'Pol restrained him. She then proceeded to use the bed sheet to clean away the mess, which included divesting him of his underwear. Then she rose and tossed the old sheet away and retrieved a clean one.

Returning to the bed, T'Pol laid down on her side facing him and lightly caressed his chest. Trip took her other hand in his as his felt sleep begin to overtake him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'Pol entered Sickbay and glanced around to find the facility empty except for Dr. Phlox, who was attending to his menagerie.

"Good morning, Commander," he greeted her cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you been monitoring the status of the fetus?"

He regarded her with concern. "Of course. You may look for yourself." He brought the information up on the monitor. "Everything is in order. Have you been experiencing any troubling symptoms?"

"No, doctor. However, last night Commander Tucker and I engaged in sexual activity. Although we refrained from intercourse, I wished to ensure that our activity was not detrimental to the baby."

A wide smile appeared on the doctor's face. "I believe you and Mr. Tucker can safely engage in any type of sexual activity you see fit. Your last examination revealed the fetus is doing quite well."

T'Pol nodded and was about to make her exit when Phlox made a further inquiry.

"Have you been experiencing increased sexual desire?"

Had T'Pol been human, she might have become embarrassed by the question. However, she was Vulcan and this line of questioning fell within the doctor's purview.

"How did you know? Is there cause for concern?" She was worried that the Pon farr was returning. She had indeed been experiencing increased desire for her mate.

Her apprehension faded when Phlox began to chuckle softly. "No, Commander, there is no cause for concern. What you are experiencing is completely normal for a female in your condition. The heightened sexual desire is a result of the hormones and other changes your body is undergoing due to the pregnancy."

"Thank you, Doctor. I am relived that this matter presents no cause for concern."

As she turned to leave, Phlox called after her still chuckling, "I'm glad I could be of assistance. Good day Commander."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trip frowned down at his fiancée as she continued to hesitate to don her uniform. He had visited the quartermaster and had her uniforms altered to allow a bit more room around her abdomen. Although T'Pol had never complained openly, he knew the growing tightness was making her uncomfortable.

_Finally_, she acquiesced and pulled on the uniform. She stood and glanced down at her belly. "The additional mass due to the pregnancy is apparent," she commented. Her displeasure was evident in her voice.

Trip rolled his eyes. "Well that uniform of yers isn't exactly designed ta hide your figure. Maybe you should just start wearin' a standard Starfleet uniform for a while."

"The change in uniform would no doubt be noticed by the crew."

Trip's brows furrowed as he tried to make her see reason. "Look Honey, yer almost 12 weeks along, that's when most couples start spreading the good news. Phlox said everything still looks great. Why not just let everyone know we're expecting a baby?" He tried giving her his best puppy dog eyes, hoping to sway her.

T'Pol regarded him blankly then looked back down at the small bulge in her belly. "I was under the impression that pregnancy did not outwardly manifest itself for several more weeks."

Trip shrugged. "Everyone's different. Besides, where exactly did ya think you were gonna hide it? Yer pretty slender as it is."

T'Pol continued to stare down. "I was hoping for a few more weeks."

Trip put his hands on his hips, determined to get her dressed and out of their room before they were late to the staff meeting. "T'Pol, you've been holed up in here for two days wearing yer robe. Now that might be the most comfortable thing ta wear right now but ya can't show up at the meeting in your robe!" He handed her a blue Starfleet uniform. "Here, I picked this up just in case you didn't like the way ya looked in yer old uniform."

T'Pol frowned but accepted the new uniform and quickly changed. The Starfleet jumpsuits were a looser fit than her normal outfit and the slight swelling in her belly was only apparent because Trip knew it was there.

"See, ya look fine. Now let's get going before we're late."

T'Pol remained were she was so Trip took her hand and gently propelled her towards the door. Her grip on his hand tightened and she held onto his hand until they reached the turbolift.

To an onlooker T'Pol would have appeared calm and composed but Trip could sense her nervousness growing as they approached the bridge. "Hey, it's okay. Remember this is good news. Everyone will be happy for us," he reassured her in a low tone.

"No one will be questioning your fitness to perform your job based on my condition. I do not have that advantage."

She wasn't upset with him. He'd be able to tell if she were, but he was ashamed he'd never considered that the pregnancy would impact her life a great deal more than his own because she was the one carrying the child. "Hey, no one is gonna question yer ability to do perform yer duties. Pregnancy and babies are a fact of life. A very good one at that." He smiled affectionately at her.

"Not on a starship."

"I thought that was one preconception you wanted to challenge," he teased her.

"And we will be taking the first step towards that goal in the next several minutes," she replied softly as they entered the ready room.

The entire bridge staff and Dr. Phlox were already present. All eyes were immediately drawn to T'Pol's uniform. Phlox nodded to them with a warm smile. Travis merely looked confused but Hoshi's eyes went wide, then she turned to Malcolm, who was suppressing a grin. Malcolm shot a mischievous look back at Hoshi, whose grin widened as she looked down. The Captain was also smiling at them.

"New uniform T'Pol?" He asked playfully, feigning ignorance.

Trip couldn't hold back anymore and broke into a wide grin of his own. Hoshi was pretending to scowl at him, which caused him to grin even wider as he shrugged at her. She smiled back in return.

"The change in uniform became necessary." T'Pol replied evenly.

The Captain laughed out loud at her reply.

Travis kept looking around at all the grinning faces and suddenly seemed to clue into the situation. "Does that mean…" he stopped there, probably wondering if his question was appropriate.

"Yeah, Travis, we're expecting a baby." Trip knew he should probably act more professionally at a staff meeting but he was too excited that they were _finally_ spreading the news about the baby.

Hoshi was closer to them, so she was the first one to reach Trip and give him a hug. "Congratulations," she said as they embraced. Then she turned to T'Pol. "Congratulations, Commander. If you need anything, night or day, just ask." She was clearly excited for them.

Travis was next to offer his congratulations. "Seems like I was the last to know, _again_," he joked.

When Malcolm didn't follow suit, T'Pol turned to Trip. "I notice Lieutenant Reed has not offered graduations. Or perhaps he has already done so," she said dryly.

Trip winced. _Busted!_ "Yeah, well, um…"

"It's my fault Commander," Malcolm stepped forward. "I sort of wormed it out of him. My apologies. Let me offer you my congratulations as well."

Trip cast a grateful look at Malcolm. Silently he asked T'Pol to drop it for now.

She turned back to Malcolm. "Thank you Mr. Reed."

"Okay, now that that is out of the way lets get down to business," Archer declared amiably and everyone made their way back to the table.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archer made his way to his office and tried to mentally prepare himself for the call that was being transferred there. He'd been forced to inform Starfleet of T'Pol's condition once the news of the pregnancy had spread. He was still amazed at how quickly the entire crew had learned of their first officer's condition. She and Trip had informed the senior staff at a morning briefing and by mid-day it was old news. Given that the entire ship was aware of the situation, Archer had decided to inform Starfleet before they found out second hand. He had done so through the usually status reports and now Starfleet was making an unscheduled call. He was pretty sure the brass at Starfleet Headquarters wouldn't be greeting the news with the same delight as the _Enterprise_ crew.

Taking one last, deep breath, Archer answered activated the viewscreen.

"Admiral Gardner, it's good to see you."

"I'm sure you know why I've contacted you Jonathan." Gardner appeared quite somber.

"I'm guessing it has to do with T'Pol," Archer tried to keep his tone light, despite the Admiral's appearance.

"That would be correct Captain. I'm not going to ask how this happened. What's done is done. I just want to know when we can expect to have to replace her."

Archer frowned. "As a member of Starfleet, she is entitled to three full months of maternity leave with an extension if circumstances warrant."

"I'm not talking about kicking her out of Starfleet. I wouldn't let go of the first Vulcan to sign up with us. She's too much of an asset. I just need to know when you'll need a new science officer. Commander Tucker can take over as XO."

Archer felt his frown deepen and steeled himself for a debate that could turn ugly. "I think we can make due with our current staff until T'Pol is ready to resume her duties. I agree that having Commander Tucker take on the first officer's duties in the meantime is a good idea." _Here it comes_, he thought to himself.

"Archer, are you suggesting T'Pol stay aboard after she's had the baby? She can't raise the child on a starship! We'll find her a suitable position on Earth, hell, we can even assign her to Vulcan if she wants."

"Actually Admiral, if you've read the reports of the _Enterprise_ we encountered in the Expanse, you'll see that it is quite possible to raise a child aboard this particular starship."

"Those were extraordinary circumstances, Captain, and you know it." Gardner was frowning at him. "Regulations prohibit children to be stationed on Starfleet vessels."

"I've reviewed the regulations Admiral, and they only apply to children who would be joining their parents on board. There is nothing in the regs to prevent a child who is born on board to two members of the crew from staying." Archer prepared himself for a scolding. He knew he was twisting the intent to serve his cause.

"You're playing a game of semantics Jonathan. You know the regulations were meant to prohibit children on aboard Starfleet vessels. You of all people know how dangerous a ship posting can be."

Archer nodded. "I take it then that Starfleet won't consider letting the child stay on board _Enterprise_?"

"You know that's just not possible Jonathan. Trust me, we'll find something for T'Pol. I'll personally see to it she is taken care of."

Archer nodded again. _Time to play the Ace. _"Whatever you find, it will have to include a position for Commander Tucker as well. I think he'd prefer the San Francisco area." Archer watched as Gardner's feature registered shock, then confusion, and then anger.

"Commander Tucker would give up his position on _Enterprise_?"

"Trip's a family man, Admiral. He wouldn't want to be separated from his wife and child for extended periods of time, especially for the first few years." Archer waited for the Admiral's response. He knew the man wasn't going to be happy about having to replace _Enterprise's_ Chief Engineer along with her first officer. It meant filling the Science Officer and Chief Engineer positions with personal capable of handling the XO duties.

"Tucker can't leave _Enterprise_. We just lost Hanson for the same damn reason. What's with these Warp Five engineers? You have to convince him to stay." Gardner looked as if he was about to say something else when his brow furrowed. "Wait a minute! You said _wife_? Don't tell me you've gone and married them already?"

Archer let a smile break as he shook his head. "No, Admiral, they aren't married yet. Trip wants to plan the ceremony to include his family. I think he's even trying to get the Vulcans to perform an official Vulcan ceremony in addition to an Earth one."

Gardner pressed his lips together. "Tell me Jonathan, is Tucker just reacting to duty here or is it more?"

Archer turned serious as he replied, "If you are asking if Trip's just marrying her because she's pregnant, the answer is no. They had to go through quite an ordeal just to conceive a child. You aren't going to convince either one of them to split up for the good of Starfleet. I'm pretty sure they'll resign if that's the only way they can stay together."

Gardner was shaking his head vigorously. "Damn it all. She's Vulcan. How did this thing even happen?"

Archer let himself laugh softly despite the Admiral's mood. "You should see them argue."

"I'll have to get back to you, Captain. I didn't anticipate needing a replacement for Commander Tucker as well."

Archer straightened. "Very well Admiral. I'd still like to add that I think we can make it work and keep everyone on board."

Gardner frowned again. "I don't think that's going to be possible Jonathan. I'll contact you again once I've spoken to the men and women at the top."

"I'll look forward to it," Archer replied with more sincerity than he felt. When the screen went dark he sank back into his chair. Well, he'd done all he could for the moment. It was likely that Starfleet would simply reassigned Trip and T'Pol, but at least he would do whatever he could to try to keep them on board.

Tbc

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. It's really the only way I can know what works about this story (and my writing in general) and what doesn't.


	13. Chapter 13

**Only You Ch 13**

By Athena

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Star Trek: Enterprise is the property of Paramount

Summary: As Pon Farr approaches for T'Pol she has to make some choices regarding her relationship with Trip. Of course nothing goes as expected and Trip and T'Pol must decide how to proceed with their relationship.  
Spoilers: all the way through the end of Daedalus and AU after that.

Authors Note: A trip home to the Tucker residence.

Chapter 13

Trip was borh nervous and excited about the visit to Earth. Starfleet had given them three days leave and he and T'Pol were heading to Mississippi to visit his family. Trip hadn't visited his parents since they moved into their new home. His brother and his wife were also going to be there. He wasn't worried about his folks too much but his younger brother had been known to speak his mind without much thought about the consequences, and he wasn't too sure Jamie would take to T'Pol.

He looked over at his fiancée as their transport shuttled them to their destination. T'Pol was asleep again. She had been sleeping a bit more than usual lately. She was now almost 4 months pregnant and she had begun to be able to feel their baby moving around. At first she had found the sensation unsettling but she had quickly adjusted and he knew that she now found the movement comforting. Trip smiled. One of the best things about the bond was that it allowed him to feel T'Pol's emotions. When she felt the baby moving he could sense her delight and he knew the baby was moving as well. He'd tried feeling the movement himself by placing his hand on T'Pol's belly but, so far, he hadn't been able to feel anything yet. Dr. Phlox said it would be several more weeks before he'd be able to experience that for himself. Still, not many fathers could experience as much as he had already. He knew as much about his baby's well being as T'Pol did.

They were now about 20 minutes from their destination and Trip felt his anxiety returning. He had to work hard to keep those emotions shielded, as he didn't want to upset T'Pol. He thought back to the day they had told the crew about the baby. That was the second happiest day of his life to date, the first being the day T'Pol had told him about the baby and agreed to marry him. After they had informed the senior staff and finished their briefing, Trip had returned to Engineering. On his way there Hoshi had commed him and asked him to look at a supposedly faulty circuit in an out of the way service junction. As it turned out, he couldn't find anything wrong and Hoshi had informed him she must have been mistaken. She hadn't been very convincing and Trip was not surprised by the scene awaiting him in Engineering.

_As soon as he walked into Engineering he knew something was up. None of the crew were at their usually duty stations and the room was dark and quiet. _

_All of a sudden the lights came on and he was assaulted by loud shouts and cheers from all directions. _

"_Is there a holiday I'm not aware of?"_

_Hess came up and grasped his upper arm. "Hey, it's not every day we find out our Chief is going to be a father."_

_Rostov joined her. "So are you going to be naming the baby Lorian?"_

_Trip chuckled and raised his voice so the rest of his people could hear him. "Thanks everyone. I can't believe how fast you all heard the news. Guess that's what happens when you tell the senior Communications Officer somethin'." Laughter came from all sides. He turned to Rostov. "We haven't discussed baby names yet. T'Pol won't let Phlox tell us if it's a boy or a girl," he let mock annoyance seep into his voice but he was grinning._

_One of the junior crewmen brought Trip a glass and Rostov poured what looked like champagne into the glass. _

"_You aren't abstaining are you?" Hess asked._

_Trip almost choked as he processed the question before he realized Hess was referring to the alcohol. "Naw, I'm not the one whose pregnant and T'Pol wont care if I drink or not."_

_Hess held out two more glasses which, Rostov filled and then the bottle was passed around to the rest of the Engineering crew. Most of the crew had paper cups but Trip, Hess, and Rostov had wine glasses. Hess raised her glass. "To the Chief and T'Pol and their baby. May they live long and prosper. Congratulations, Sir!"_

_A round of, "Hear, hear" could be heard._

_Trip cluckled and then took a sip of his drink. "How'd ya learn that Vulcan saying?" _

_Hess just smiled and tilted her head to the comm.._

"_Oh, right, Hoshi." He laughed again._

_Trip noticed Rostov had a mischievous grin on his face. "So, Sir, how far along is she?"_

_Trip scowled at him. "If yer asking if it has anything to do with the engagement all I'm gonna say is that the two events occurred close to the same time." It was technically true although he knew it was misleading. Still, better if the crew thought T'Pol had gotten pregnant after the engagement._

_Hess stepped closer and whispered. "Are you going to be leaving us Sir?"_

_Trip shook his head and smiled sadly. "T'Pol is workin' on a plan to get Starfleet to let us stay, but I don't think we've got much of a chance. Still, I could use yer help in trying ta convince em if you don't mind the overtime."_

_Hess smiled at him. "You can count on it, Sir."_

Trip was chuckling to himself as he recalled the incident. At least the crew was supportive of him and T'Pol. He just hoped to find the same support from his family.

The transport was nearing their destination and Trip anxiously looked out the window. He wasn't sure which house was theirs. His mom had sent in a picture of the house but many of the houses had a similar style to them. Then his gaze fell on one that he did recognize. Sure enough, the transport stopped there.

Trip nudged T'Pol awake and then ran his hands through his hair trying to make sure it was all in place. T'Pol pushed his hands aside and attended to the task herself. Trip smiled, what was it about his hair?

Trip jumped out as soon as the transport stopped and thanked the pilot before helping T'Pol out and then gathering their bags. Before they could take a single step towards the house the door flew open and the entire Tucker clan came rushing out.

His mom ran up and embraced him tightly. Then she tuned to T'Pol. "I'm honored to finally meet you, T'Pol. Trip's been talking about you for the last four years."

Trip rolled his eyes. "Thanks mom, ya make me sound like a stalker."

"T'Pol stepped forward and took Kathryn's hand. "The honor is mine Mrs. Tucker."

Trip had warned his folks that T'Pol, being Vulcan, wasn't too big on touching and to let her set the boundaries in that regard. The smile his mom had on her face now made him very happy that T'Pol had initiated the gesture. Kathryn knew how much it meant.

Charles Jr. was the next to assail the couple. He grabbed his son in a bear hug. "Good ta have ya home, son," he said as he patted his back. Then he turned his smiling face to T'Pol. "Welcome ta the family T'Pol. Hard ta believe Trip snagged such a beautiful gal."

"Dad!" Trip admonished a bit embarrassed.

T'Pol merely replied, "My thanks, Mr. Tucker. I am honored to be joining your family."

Carol slipped between Charles and Trip and gave Trip a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home, Trip. We've missed you." She didn't quite release Trip completely as she turned to T'Pol. "Hi, I'm Carol, Jamie's wife. It's a pleasure." Trip was sure Carol was apprehensive at meeting T'Pol. She'd grown up overseas and hadn't interacted with many aliens. He tried to convey this to T'Pol silently.

T'Pol stepped forward and extended her hand to Carol. "I am pleased to meet you as well. Perhaps you can advise me on parenting a half-Human child. I have little knowledge of human child rearing practices and I anticipate this child will differ somewhat from a typical Vulcan child."

Trip smiled proudly at T'Pol. She had picked up on Carol's uneasiness and found a way to make her feel important. Maybe this visit would go well after all.

Jamie came forward and playfully pushed Trip away from Carol. "Hey, you've got your own beautiful woman now. Keep away from mine." He cast a wide smile over at T'Pol. "I thought Vulcans were supposed be all intelligent and logical. How'd ya end up with this loser?"

Trip groaned. "Nice, Jamie. How the hell do you even function in society?" He frowned at his younger brother.

"We're still working on that one," Carol said dryly as she swatted at her husband.

"That is a long and… complicated story," T'Pol replied to Jamie's inquiry.

"Well then, let's get you two settled inside and then you can both tell us all about it," Kathryn suggested. With that, the men grabbed the bags and Kathryn led them all into the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'Pol was relieved that the initial introductions were over. She had been apprehensive about meeting so many members of Trip's family at once. Kathryn had given them a tour of the house and then disappeared into the kitchen to begin preparing the mid-day meal. She and Trip were staying in the guest bedroom in the basement. Kathryn had pointed out that it was the larger of the two guest rooms and that it had its own private bathroom.

Now they were all sitting in the main room of the house and Trip was relating details of their many adventures on _Enterprise_. Kathryn returned and took seat next to T'Pol.

"Lunch will be ready in a few minutes. T'Pol, I've made a pasta and salad but one of the sauces contains meat so I'll point that one out for you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Tucker." She could tell Trip's mother wanted to be addressed less formally but T'Pol was not yet comfortable with that notion.

"Trip's been telling us about the last time he was left in command of _Enterprise_. Seems he put the ship in the center of a firefight between the Vulcans and the Andorians." Jamie was clearly excited to hear Trip's tales of adventure.

Kathryn shivered. "I'm just as happy not to know about those things."

T'Pol regarded her kindly. "Both Starfleet and The Vulcan government thought very highly of Trip's actions during that event. He received a commendation for averting a war between my people and the Andorians."

Kathryn smiled proudly at her oldest son. "Well, I guess I could stand to hear a few of those details."

"I like yer new house mom. Big lot, nice view."

Charles chuckled softly at Trip's statement. "Tell em how yer already thinking about movin'."

Trip turned to his mother. "No kidding? Where to?"

Kathryn smiled shyly. "Well, we were thinking we might move to San Francisco after you kids have the baby. That way we could help you both out anytime you need."

T'Pol glanced over at Trip, who clearly his throat. "Um, we're actually tryin' ta get Starfleet ta let us stay on _Enterprise_."

No one said anything for a few moments. Then Charles spoke. "Don't ya think that's a dangerous place ta raise a kid?"

"Yeah, I mean were ya even listenin' ta yer own stories?" Jamie added.

Trip pressed his lips together and pressed his tongue into his cheek. "Well, it's not like anywhere in the Universe is completely safe." Jamie muttered something under his breath, but Trip continued, "Plus, I've got my team workin' on some stuff ta keep the baby safe."

"You don't need ta remind us that were not even safe on our own planet anymore," Jamie's response was angry. "I mean we were the first ta find out about Florida and Lizzie after all!"

Trip stood up and advanced on his brother. "That's not what I meant and you know it. She was my sister too and I'm not gonna stand here and let you insist you've got more of a right ta mourn than I do!"

"That's enough, both of you!" Charles intervened. To T'Pol the exchange looked somewhat habitual, like it was not an uncommon occurrence. "Look, if Trip and T'Pol want to stay on _Enterprise_ that's their decision. They know that whole situation better than we do."

Trip backed away and stepped over to take T'Pol's hand. "Thanks, Dad. It's not like there's much of a chance Starfleet will let us stay anyway."

T'Pol turned to Kathryn. "Should we be forced to leave _Enterprise_, your presence nearby would be greatly appreciated." Her words put a smile back on Kathryn's face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch had gone without incident and Jamie had even grudgingly apologized to Trip. Although Trip was certain his mom and Carol had forced him to do it. T'Pol had related the details of the pregnancy to the family and his mom and Carol had listened with interest. After lunch Trip had told the family a few more stories about _Enterprise_ then, as promised, he told them how he and T'Pol had gotten together. He'd omitted some of the details, like the time they'd had been intimate in the Expanse and Pon farr. He also left out the neuropressure and just told them T'Pol had helped him through his grief over Lizzie. T'Pol had not corrected his version of events and his family seemed to accept the tale. Everyone had expressed condolences to T'Pol for losing her mom.

Now the women were preparing dinner. So Trip was stuck with his father and Jamie.

"I can't believe T'Pol is in the kitchen cooking. She's not exactly a wiz in the kitchen."

Jamie smirked at him. "I'm guessing that she has other skills that make up for that."

Trip frowned at him. "I really don't think that's any of your business." He playfully pushed his brother away.

"Awe, come on. We used ta tell each other everything. 'Sides, I've been wondering about how things are with a Vulcan. I mean they're supposed to be reserved and emotionless."

Trip was getting irritated now. "Look, Vulcan's _suppress_ their emotions. Trust me, you don't want to see a Vulcan lose control. It's not a pretty sight."

"Indeed," Trip turned to see T'Pol and Carol standing nearby. "Before my people learned to suppress their emotions, we slaughtered each other over the most basic issues. Embracing logic saved us from extinction. Should we revert to our former ways and allow our emotions to control us, it would likely lead to the destruction of our civilization."

Trip let the silence last a few moments before saying, "Ya see my point?"

Carol stepped into the room and approached her husband. "So you told Trip _everything_?"

Trip whistled and smirked. "Busted."

Jamie began to turn red. "Hey, we started datin' when we were seventeen! We all do stupid things at that age."

"and some of us just never stop," Carol added.

"Trip, I must go meditate now." She turned to Jamie, "Otherwise my ability to suppress my violent emotions may be compromised." She stared at him a moment longer then left.

The look on Jamie's face was a mixture of embarrassment and fear.

"She's just teasing ya, Jamie," Trip said, still smirking.

"Guess that means she's got a sense of humor," Charles said as he chuckled softly.

Jamie turned back to Trip. "Okay, you got me in trouble with my wife, now you've got to spill. What's it like with a Vulcan?"

Trip rolled his eyes. "You just don't give up do ya?"

Jamie crossed his arms. "Nope, and I know for a fact I'm not the only one here that wants ta know." He shot a knowing look at both his wife and his father.

Trip looked at each one in turn. "You've all been discussin' my sex life?" he asked incredulously.

Charles rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat. "Well son, I mean we've all been told Vulcans are so reserved. It just begs the question."

"Oh come on," Jamie interjected. "Don't tell me you weren't wondering the same thing the moment you laid eyes on her."

_They've got me there_, Trip thought. "I'll have you know the first time I laid eyes on her I wanted to show her ta the nearest airlock." He paused, "Now the first time I had a serious argument with her…that's another story."

"You thought about what it would be like ta have sex with her when you were arguing with her?" Jamie asked skeptically.

"Trust me, you had ta be there." He left it at that but his thoughts drifted back to the decon chamber during their first mission on _Enterprise._ She had gotten under his skin in more ways than one. He had left that encounter feeling somewhat confused. His mind was telling him he didn't like this woman but his body was singing a different song. "_I was intrigued by you as well,"_ he heard T'Pol's thoughts in his mind. _Aren't you supposed ta be meditating?_ He felt her amusement as she retreated from his mind.

"Come on Trip, there must be something you can tell us," Jamie pressed.

Trip blew out his breath in exasperation. "All right," he paused and looked to see all eyes were transfixed on him. "Well, it all works just like you would expect but when Vulcans relax that emotional control all that tension and passion gets released. Let's just say I'll probably live longer if I married within my own species." He grinned at them a bit embarrassed.

Charles patted his son and the back while chuckling.

"Yeah, but what a way ta go," Jamie said and shot his wife an impish grin.

"Well, it's good ta know we don't have ta worry about yer sex life." Charles said and Trip scowled at him. "Don't give me that look. It may not be the most important factor in maintaining a good marriage but it _is_ a factor."

Trip shook his head. "Yeah dad, you can scratch that one off your list."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner Trip and T'Pol helped clear the table and then load the dishwasher. They were alone so he turned to her and asked, "You're not upset I discussed… _things_ with them?"

"Their curiosity is understandable," she replied evenly. "Your father is correct, sexual compatibility is an important aspect of a romantic relationship. His concern for your well being in that regard is thoughtful."

Trip raised an eyebrow in consideration and then shrugged in acceptance. Then he cast a mischievous grin her way. "So, you were _intrigued_ by me in the decon chamber on our first mission?"

"I found that you embodied what I had been led to expect of humans. You were rash and impertinent. However, I found your loyalty to the Captain and your persistence to continue on with the mission despite the odds, intriguing." She turned and regarded him for a moment. "I also found you physically appealing."

Trip shot a look up at the ceiling and shook his head. "You hid it well." He started to chuckle. "You Vulcans are something else. First I find out that Soval has a soft spot for humans and now I find out that you've been attracted to me for the past four years."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow at him. "I said I found you physically appealing. Attraction also contains a sentimental component and you had yet to earn that regard."

Trip glowered at her. "Spoil sport."

Just then Jamie came into the room. "We're going diving tomorrow morning. Dad's got some equipment for you."

Trip glanced over at T'Pol. "T'Pol can't dive and even if she could she shouldn't in her condition."

T'Pol reached up and touched his arm. "Go, I will be fine here."

"You sure?"

She nodded to him.

"Hey, mom will be here ta keep her company," Jamie added.

Trip leaned over and kissed T'Pol on the forehead. "Thanks, darlin'."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trip was a bit nervous about leaving T'Pol over half the day but both she and his mom insisted they would be fine. He was enjoying the trip to the coast. After living the past four and a half years on a starship he was savoring the sun and the wind and he was looking forward to the getting wet.

"So," Jamie started. Trip turned and saw he had that look that meant trouble. "Did ya sleep well?"

_Please don't be going where I think you're going with this._ "I slept just fine." He tried to ignore his brother.

"I just bet you did." Jamie had what could only be described as an evil grin on his face.

"What the hell is that supposed ta mean?"

"Just that she kept ya up half the night." Jamie had a wicked grin on his face.

Trip grimaced. "What were ya doin'? Spyin on us?" He was getting angry now.

"Hey, it's the vents in this house. You can hear everything that happens in the basement through the vents," Jamie tried to explain.

Trip turned to look at his father, who was shaking his head.

"Ya can only hear what's going on in the basement through the hallway vent and only if yer really listening." He was giving his younger son a stern look.

Trip glared disapprovingly at his brother. "So you sat in the hallway all night and listened to us?"

"No!" Jamie exclaimed. "But I did pass by there a few times and things sounded pretty intense every time I did." Then he started to chuckle. "I have ta say I'm impressed and a bit envious. I'm younger than you and I know I couldn't keep up with that Vulcan of yours."

"Yer not even two years younger than me." Trip felt himself growing flush from both embarrassment and anger.

Jamie seemingly ignored him. "So is that how it's always been or are you reaping the benefits of the second trimester?"

Suddenly Trip was more confused than angry. "What'd ya mean?"

Jamie cast a grin at his wife, who was smiling shyly. "Ya know. Pregnant women get a lot more…well ya know after the morning sickness and all passes. I'm just wondering if Vulcans are the same."

Trip took a moment to contemplate his brother's words. Could the pregnancy be the reason T'Pol's sexual desire had seemingly skyrocketed? He opened his mind up to his bond-mate and felt her confirm his suspicions with some amusement.

Laughing quietly, Trip shook his head. "I guess so," he answered his brother.

Jamie gave him a rough pat on the back. "Well enjoy it now, 'cause things will change once the baby is born."_  
_

"Well personally, I can't wait 'till the baby is born. Then I'll know he's okay and get ta see what he looks like." Trip let his mind drifted to thoughts of his child.

"I thought ya said you didn't know if the baby was a boy or girl," Charles said perplexed.

Trip grinned sheepishly. "Ah, I don't dad. I just always say _him_. So it'll most likely turn out to be a girl."

"Well, we should hope she has both her mom's looks and her brains. Is there anything Trip can contribute to the gene pool with positive effect?"

"She can have my sense of humor," Trip shot back at Jamie.

"I think she should have Trip's eyes. I'd love to see a blue eyed Vulcan baby," Carol added.

They all nodded in agreement. Then Trip sat back and enjoyed the feel of the warm sun as he happily thought about what his baby would look like.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'Pol was sitting in the living room admiring pictures of the Tucker clan when Kathryn entered holding several large books. She placed them on the table near T'Pol and sat down next to her.

"I thought you might enjoy seeing some pictures of Trip when he was younger."

T'Pol nodded. "That would be most agreeable."

Kathryn picked up the top book and flipped it open. It contained many images of young children.

T'Pol's eyes were drawn to one image with two young boys playing with a model craft of some kind while a female toddler sat nearby. She reached over and gently traced the image of Trip as a child.

"How on Earth did you know that one was Trip? Most of his own family couldn't tell those two apart at that age." Kathryn sounded pleased.

T'Pol pondered whether the entire truth was warranted. She was sure Trip had never told his family how close he came to dying while in the Expanse and the means by which Captain Archer and Dr. Phlox had ultimately saved him. "I have seen Trip as a child before and I merely recognized him." She decided to be vague.

They perused several more pages of pictures. Kathryn would occasionally comment on the events surrounding certain images.

"It seems that Trip and your other son quarrel frequently."

Kathryn chuckled. It does seem that way doesn't it? I suppose they did, but they were close nonetheless." Then her smile faded. "They used to fight over who got to take care of Lizzie. I know it hurt them both that they weren't there for her."

T'Pol gently touched an image of the girl in question. "Thank you for bringing Trip to me," she said softly to the image. Then she looked up to see tears in Kathryn's eyes. "I apologize for causing you discomfort." She contemplated reaching out to touch Kathryn but decided against it.

Kathryn shook her head. "You've got nothing to apologize for, dear. I'm just happy that something good came out of that tragedy. The baby is the best thing you could have given this family." She glanced at T'Pol's belly. "Have you felt the baby moving today?"

"There are frequent movements now. Unfortunately, the baby's movements can not yet be felt from the exterior. Perhaps in a month's time the movements will be sufficiently strong to do so."

Kathryn smiled at her. "That's one of the many joys of pregnancy."

They returned to the albums and soon T'Pol was viewing images of Trip as a young adult. A picture of Trip dressed in the blue Starfleet academy uniform caught her eye.

"He's handsome isn't he?" Kathryn asked.

"Very," she replied evenly.

The next page contained several pictures of Trip with a very pretty woman. Despite the fact she had known Trip had been involved with other woman, T'Pol was unsettled by the images of Trip with this woman. His affection for her was obvious.

"That's Natalie." Kathryn supplied. "We all thought maybe she'd be the one but I guess Trip was destined to meet you." She smiled at T'Pol. "I'm glad you two are together. Trip's been talking about you since the day _Enterprise_ first left Earth."

T'Pol was moved by her words. She felt a sense of regret that she had never spoken of Trip to her mother. Not that a Vulcan would do so, but it saddened her that her mother had never come to really know Trip, the man who was now her bond-mate and the father of the child she carried.

"It pleases me as well that we are together. I would have regretted any other outcome."

T'Pol picked up the last of the books and opened it. This book looked a bit older than the rest but was well cared for. Along with images, it contained small keepsakes as well.

"That's Trip's baby book," Kathryn explained. "I was hoping to make one for your baby as well if you don't mind." She looked hopeful.

"I would appreciate the gesture. I have no experience with such things."

"Oh, there's nothing to it really. You just keep the little things to remember what your child's infancy was like." She indicated a patch of fine, light hair. "That's from Trip's first haircut. See how much lighter his hair used to be?"

T'Pol stroked the wisp of hair reverently. She cherished her bond-mate's hair. Then she turned the page to see an infant boy sleeping soundly in his father's arms. The image was incredibly touching.

"It's hard to believe that was almost 35 years ago," Kathryn said absently.

T'Pol thought back to where she had been in life 35 years ago. She had completed her training at the Vulcan Science Academy and was beginning her training for the Ministry of Security. At the time, she would never have entertained thoughts of taking a human mate. Meeting Trip had changed everything.

She roused herself from her reflections to find Kathryn smiling at her in amusement.

"I was contemplating my life at the time that picture was taken," she offered as an explanation. "At the time I could not have foreseen the path my life would take. I had no plans to ever serve aboard an Earth vessel."

Kathryn nodded. "I keep forgetting Vulcans live longer than we do." She paused and regarded T'Pol for several moments before asking, "Do you expect to outlive Trip?"

T'Pol felt a moment of despair as she was forced to face the unhappy reality that her bond-mate's natural lifespan was significantly shorter than her own. She swallowed to compose herself before answering, "If we both reach the age of our life expectancies, then I will outlive Trip by approximately 50 standard years."

Kathryn frowned. "That's half a century."

T'Pol looked down and away. "It is extremely regrettable," she said quietly. Then with more emphasis she continued, "however, it would be even more regrettable to live out a life with another mate, even one that would remain with me throughout my life."

Kathryn smiled and reached over to pat T'Pol's hand lightly. "We never can know how long our loved ones will be with us. That's why we should make the best of the time we have." Her eyes were moist even thought she wore a smile.

T'Pol took Kathryn's hand in hers. "Indeed." Then she looked down at the small bulge in her belly. "I am grateful that we will have offspring to remind me of their father."

"So this child won't be an only child?" T'Pol did not immediately comprehend the questions and Kathryn was quick to clarify, "I mean you plan to have more children?"

T'Pol placed a hand on her belly and nodded. "Did Trip ever discuss the incident with the subspace corridor in the Expanse?"

"I'm not sure Honey. He's told so many stories it's hard to keep track."

T'Pol looked away. "The incident was classified, however there were some details that Trip may have been able to re-count."

"I don't think he mentioned it then. Is there anything you can tell me?"

T'Pol took a deep breath. "Only that the incident allowed us to observe the possibilities of the future. I observed a half human child with hair and eyes like Trip's. I know the child I now carry is not that child and I hope to one day meet him again."

Kathryn appeared stunned. "I know Trip mentioned something about time travel and the second World War, but he never mentioned a child."

T'Pol shook her head. "The two incidents are not related. I refer to an alternate future that circumstances allowed us to glimpse. Trip and I had a child in that future and I hope we will meet him again in this one."

"You know I'm dying to know more," Kathryn pressed.

"Perhaps I should not have begun to relate a story I can not finish. However I felt compelled to confide in you my longing for this child. I cannot do so with Trip without fear of hurting him."

Kathryn took her hand again. "I'm glad you confided in me, honey. How do you know you aren't carrying that child now?"

"Dr. Phlox has confirmed the DNA does not match. It is not surprising since the time of conception is off by several years as well."

Kathryn gripped her hand more tightly. "Then I hope someday I will get to meet that child as well."

Tbc

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. For some reason the sap is harder for me to write than the angst.


	14. Chapter 14

**Only You Ch14**

By Athena

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Star Trek: Enterprise is the property of Paramount

Summary: As Pon Farr approaches for T'Pol she has to make some choices regarding her relationship with Trip. Of course nothing goes as expected and Trip and T'Pol must decide how to proceed with their relationship.  
Spoilers: all the way through the end of Daedalus and AU after that.

Authors Note: Nothing but sap, fluff, and noodle salad.

Chapter 14

Trip was holding his bond-mate's hand, hoping to sooth her. They were in a transport on their way back to his parent's home. Their romantic dinner out had not gone as planned. They had been recognized by the patrons at the restaurant. Once someone noticed T'Pol's condition they had been mobbed with questions and comments, both positive and negative. T'Pol had felt overwhelmed by the ordeal. Even now, Trip could sense that she was still unnerved by the incident. Not that he could blame her. He had also felt overwhelmed by the attention and he wasn't Vulcan.

The manger of the restaurant had allowed them to "escape" out the back and he had insisted on picking up the bill. He had even arranged the transportation for them. Trip was grateful that they had been able to slip away although now he was worried that he and T'Pol would become a media spectacle. _Guess it's a good thing we're going back to Enterprise tomorrow_, he thought.

As the transport approached the house, Trip noticed that there was a Starfleet transport parked outside. He groaned. "Don't tell me Starfleet's already heard about this."

He helped T'Pol out of the transport and thanked the driver. Then he led T'Pol toward the house, steeling himself for whatever awaited them inside.

When they entered the house Trip was surprised by the scene inside. His parents were sitting in the living room, talking and entertaining two guests. What surprised Trip the most was that the two guests were Captain Archer and Ambassador Soval. Both men appeared to be quite comfortably situated.

"Well, you kids weren't gone very long. We weren't expectin' ya back fer another hour at least!" Trip's father exclaimed, somewhat surprised to see them.

Trip nodded to his Captain and then held up his hand to greet Soval, who returned the gesture solemnly. "Yeah, well, we ran into a little trouble. Seems a pregnant Vulcan in the company of a human creates quite a spectacle." He was still holding T'Pol's hand and he felt her hand tighten on his.

Archer chuckled softly and shot a look of amusement over at Soval, who merely nodded.

"Somethin' funny about that, Captain?" Trip's voice held a tinge of annoyance.

"That couldn't have worked out better if we'd planned it," he said still looking at Soval. Then he turned to Trip. "I'm sorry your romantic dinner didn't work out but now that you're both here we need to discuss wedding plans." Archer was grinning mischievously.

"Scuse me?" Trip wasn't sure he'd heard his friend right.

Soval answered him instead. "Starfleet believes that it will reflect better on all involved if the two of you marry quickly. Although you are not the first human-Vulcan couple, you _are_ the first to produce a child. A situation that will draw much public interest."

Trip frowned. "They're worried about their image. They want us ta hurry up and get married so this whole pregnancy thing doesn't look like such a big deal."

Archer stood and placed a hand on Trip's shoulder. "I didn't think you would have a problem with getting married. I recall you were pretty excited when T'Pol said 'yes'." He was still smiling at his friend.

"I don't have a problem gettin' married." He smiled over at T'Pol. "I just don't like Starfleet gettin' involved."

"If you wish to remain on _Enterprise_, you will need to make some concessions to Starfleet," Soval supplied.

"Starfleet has agreed to allow us to remain aboard?" T'Pol asked cautiously.

"Not exactly," Archer jumped in, "but it looks like it's not out of the realm of possibility either. Starfleet doesn't want to have to replace Trip right now and Soval's got them convinced that the Vulcans will take offense if the two of you aren't married in a traditional Vulcan ceremony and allowed to live together for at least one standard year following the ceremony." He cast another amused glance at Soval.

T'Pol raised an eyebrow as she regarded Soval. "Indeed?" she sounded intrigued.

"So yer here ta help us plan a traditional Vulcan wedding?" Trip asked, looking between his captain and Soval.

"Not exactly," Archer repeated, still wearing his amusement openly.

Trip furrowed his brow and Archer chuckled in response. "We think holding off on the Vulcan ceremony will buy you guys more time to prove to Starfleet you can make parenting on a starship work. That standard year won't start until the Vulcan ceremony is held. We're here to help with the arrangements for the human ceremony Starfleet is pressing for. They want to be able to announce that the two of you are here working out the details for a long anticipated wedding."

Although, he was excited about the idea of marrying T'Pol sooner rather than later, Trip was annoyed that Starfleet thought they had the right to dictate the terms of his own wedding to him. He was about to say just that when he felt T'Pol's hand on his arm.

"Trip, if Starfleet is willing to consider allowing us to stay on _Enterprise_, it is of little consequence that they request our union be made official earlier than we anticipated. The result will simply be that our bonding will be recognized and Starfleet will be placated. Neither outcome should be unwelcome."

He grinned at her and felt his irritation subsiding. "Well, can't argue with Vulcan logic."

"I still can't believe Starfleet would consider letting you raise a baby on _Enterprise_." Kathryn chimed in.

Charles began to chuckle in response. "I'm bettin' it was hard to deny a request from the man who saved the planet."

"Captain Archer's actions during the Xindi conflict have allowed him to gain influence with Starfleet Command," Soval explained. "However, I believe it was the actions of Commander Tucker and Commander T'Pol that ultimately allowed Starfleet to entertain the possibility."

Archer laughed softly as if he was recalling an event. "Once Soval and I reminded them that I only took out the weapon, and it was Trip and T'Pol who ended threat for good, they were a lot more open to the idea."

"So yer sayin' we're getting special treatment because we blew up the spheres." Trip wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"It's not a done deal yet Trip," Archer cautioned. "Starfleet could still say no and reassign you both to Earth. But the general consensus was that Earth owes you two a great deal and that it wouldn't hurt to give more thought to the matter." Archer paused and broke into a wide grin. "I think those specs you sent to Starfleet Engineering made quite an impression as well."

T'Pol turned to him. "To what is the Captain referring?"

Trip shook his head. "I sent Commodore Jefferies some specs for a safety pod for the baby. I was hopin' he would help me requisition the parts so I could build it. I never intended for Starfleet Command ta get ahold of em."

"Well, Jefferies was very impressed with the specs. So impressed that he's got teams looking into making modification to the lifepods on board Starfleet vessels," Archer was grinning at him.

"I spent some time looking over the problems and weaknesses in the current models and made some adjustments." Trip turned to his dad. "Ya see, the way I've designed this thing, it can take a real beatin', even survive a warp breach. It gets its information about the ship's status right from _Enterprise's_ main computer but it's got its own sensors so it can know what to do if the ship's computer goes off-line. Fer instance, say there's a hull breach but the ship's sensors don't detect it. This puppy will sense the hull breach and seal the baby in safely. It's geared for two things, extended life support and structural integrity. Plus it's got a long range distress beacon. The only thing I need ta figure out now is how ta put the baby into suspended animation once it separates from the ship. I need Phlox's help with that."

Once he finished his explanation, Trip realized the three humans were chuckling at him. "What? It's a good design!" He was a bit flustered.

"And Starfleet agrees with you," Archer said with amusement.

"I think we're all amused that you put so much effort into this thing when you may not be able to build or use it," Kathryn suggested kindly.

"Well, excuse me for tryin' ta look after the safety of my kid." Trip wasn't really annoyed, just a bit embarrassed that Starfleet had found out about his little project.

"It is wise to begin considering such precautions." T'Pol interjected. "Where would this device be located?"

Trip rubbed his neck. "Well, it would be too big to lug around so I thought maybe we should have two of them. One for each place the baby is likely to spend most of his or her time. So one in our quarters and one in Sickbay."

"Yer gonna raise yer kid in the Sickbay?" Charles sounded disapproving.

"Hey, our doctor makes on hellofa good nanny. Plus, he's raised lots of his own kids." Trip decided to try to change the conversation. "So, ya think StarFleet'll let us stay?"

"Once they hear about your little dinner adventure I'm sure they'll give it serious consideration," Archer said.

Trip didn't quite follow that train of logic. "What'd ya mean?"

Soval answered instead, "There was a great deal of discussion on how best to raise a child that is both human and Vulcan. Given the extreme cultural differences, the simple task of childrearing becomes challenging enough. Adding intense public scrutiny into the equation increases the difficulty of the task."

"So, Starfleet is concerned how we'll raise the kid?"

Archer answered him, "They're not concerned that you'll be bad parents. They're concerned that the two cultures are so different that the child won't fit comfortably into either one. It's going to be tricky no matter how you look at it and there was the additional concern that the baby will be raised under constant public attention. I think you proved that to be a valid concern today."

"The environment on _Enterprise_ would allow the child to be shielded from public scrutiny and surrounded by caregivers who embrace cultural differences," T'Pol suggested.

Archer was nodding. "That was the angle we were pushing. I'm not saying that Starfleet will cave and let you stay, but I think they're open to the possibility now."

"Then we should endeavor to comply with their wishes regarding the marriage," T'Pol said evenly.

Archer was beaming now. "Great, here's what we had in mind…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trip was a bit nervous about talking to his brother. A lot had happened very quickly. T'Pol had packed and left with the Captain and Soval. Jon had promised to have Hoshi help her find a suitable wedding dress. _Enterprise_ was scheduled to leave port the following day and the wedding would be taking place shortly thereafter. After the ceremony a shuttle would return Soval, Gardner, Trip's family, and various other Starfleet representatives back to Earth. Then _Enterprise_ would continue on her way.

It all sounded good in theory. Still, Trip was nervous that something would go wrong. The first hurdle to overcome was the upcoming talk with his brother. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Um, okay, here's the thing. I'm asking Malcolm ta be the best man." He paused to gage Jamie's response.

His younger brother nodded. "Yeah, I mean it's not like we're all that close these days…"

"That's not the reason," Trip insisted sternly. "Malcolm isn't all that close to his family. _Enterprise_ and her crew are his family. Plus, he's been there for me through everything with T'Pol so it just feels like the right thing ta do." He put his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Yer family so we're stuck with each other no matter what. I just want Malcolm ta feel that way too."

Jamie looked up and shot him a small smile. "Yeah, I can see that I guess." Jamie paused and shuffled his feet for a moment, making Trip feel uneasy. Finally he continued, "Nathan is real excited. Not only does he get to fly on a warp-5 starship and participate in the media event of the year, but he also gets to cut classes for a few days."

Trip grinned at that. "Well a boy's gotta have priorities." Then he continued in a more serious tone. "You don't really think it'll be the media event of the year?"

"Well, no, since Starfleet isn't allowing any media to attend, but I'm sure the images that are released will be all over the news for days. It's not like you guys are unknown or anything. How many interviews did ya do after ya got back from the Expanse? Plus there's the fact that she's pregnant with the first ever human-alien baby."

Trip frowned at his brother's use of the term _alien_. "She's Vulcan okay. Try ta remember that."

"Okay, sorry. Sheesh. I didn't mean anything by it."

The two stood in awkward silence for a few beats. Then Jamie added, "So Carol called a bit ago. She said her dress just arrived and it's real nice, not at all like some of those bride's maids dresses that are supposed ta make the other girls look worse than the bride."

Trip chuckled. "Well, Hoshi picked 'em out and since she's the other bride's maid I'm sure she made sure they were nice dresses." He contemplated what Malcolm would think of Hoshi's dress and smiled to himself. Maybe this would be the event that would lead to Malcolm finally making his feelings known. Trip was pretty sure Malcolm had a crush on Hoshi, the way his eyes tended to follow the pretty Ensign wherever she went.

"So are ya nervous? I mean, I was pretty nervous before my wedding."

"You were barely old enough ta drink when you got married! I have ta say, at the time I didn't think you and Carol would last." Trip lowered his voice a bit and continued his confession, "I mean you were both so young and she seemed so much more mature and all. I'm glad it worked out though. Carol and Nathan are great."

"Hey, I knew she was the one the moment I laid eyes on her. Sometimes ya just know when it's right."

"and sometimes ya have ta go through a series of heart breaks and marriages ta other people and misunderstandings before you figure it out. I have ta say, I like yer way better."

Both men laughed at that. Then Jamie pressed, "So, are ya nervous?"

Trip pressed his tongue into the side of his cheek before answering, "Ya know, I'm not nervous about being married to T'Pol. I kinda feel like we're already married as it is. I'm nervous about how Starfleet and the rest of the world is going to react. I never wanted to be a media spectacle and I know T'Pol isn't gonna like the attention."

"Then it's a darn good thing there won't be anyone there other than Starfleet and us. Then, off you go away from Earth and everyone. Hey, are you guys gonna have a honeymoon?"

Trip grinned at his brother. "Well, the Captain decided the crew could use a bit of R and R, so we're gonna stop over at Risa in a few weeks. T'Pol doesn't know it yet, but I'm gonna steal her away for a romantic get-a-way."

"Just make sure it's better than her last honeymoon and you'll be fine," Jamie teased.

"Two weeks of meditation in solitude? I think I can do better than that." He gripped his brother's shoulder.

"Yer kidding? That's what she did for her last honeymoon?"

"Well, she didn't really like that guy remember. I just wish I'd know before hand that she wasn't gonna _be_ with him after the wedding. That was three weeks of total hell thinking about her with someone else, even if they were legally married."

"What a messed up courtship the two of you had." Jamie was shaking his head.

"and you don't know the half of it," Trip said chuckling in return.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'Pol was kneeling on the floor, dressed in white and gold Vulcan robes. Vulcans did not normally wear white for marriage ceremonies but she had chosen to do so because it was an Earth custom. She was pleased that her attire was more alluring than the wedding robes Trip had seen her in last. She wanted to replace those memories with more agreeable ones.

Then she felt Trip's presence in her mind. _I am meditating. Please return to your own preparations._

_Oh, come on. Just one peak at yer dress? Then I'll leave ya alone._

_No! You are not to view my attire until the appropriate time. _She blocked him from seeing her in her mind.

_Aw, yer no fun. What do you care about silly old Earth superstitions anyway?_

_The practice may have been superstitious at one time, but it is now part of human marriage custom and I wish to observe those customs in this ceremony._

_Suit yerself, I'll be seeing it in less than an hour anyway._

_Indeed._ She felt her bond-mate's amusement as he withdrew from her mind and left her to her meditation.

It wasn't long before the door to her quarters chimed.

"Enter," she called out.

Kathryn, Carol, and Hoshi stepped into the room. She rose to greet them.

"You are a vision of loveliness my dear," Kathryn said. Her eyes were moist.

"Ensign Sato insisted that I wear cosmetics." T'Pol was a bit uneasy about her appearance since Vulcans did not normally indulge in such things.

"Really?" Carol stepped forward to scrutinize her face. "Oh, yes, I can tell now. Still, it looks pretty natural. I'm not sure many people will notice."

Hoshi smiled. "That's what I was going for. The make-up accentuates the features but it's subtle. It's not like T'Pol needs make-up like most of us girls," she teased.

T'Pol nodded to both Carol and Hoshi. "You are both very becoming in your attire as well." Hoshi had chosen emerald green silk dresses that were simple, yet very elegant. They had a long slit up the side on one leg that drew attention when they took a step. T'Pol was certain the males in attendance would appreciate Hoshi's choice.

"Best bride's maids dress I've ever seen. 'Course it helps when the bride is so beautiful that the bride's maids can wear anything without fear of detracting from her." Carol said and gave her a friendly smile.

"Thank you," T'Pol responded, not sure what else to say.

"Well, I guess I'll go find Charles and get seated," Kathryn stated. "T'Pol, I'm so happy you are marrying Trip." She reached out for T'Pol's hand. T'Pol grasped her hand and held it for a few moments before releasing it. Kathryn smiled and nodded before leaving.

Hoshi was giving T'Pol's robes one final appraisal when the door chime sounded again. T'Pol called to her visitor to enter and Soval strode in. He was dressed in formal robes and held a small box.

"I believe it is an Earth custom for a bride to be presented with a gift that is aged." He handed her the box.

"That would be the 'something old'," Carol supplied.

T'Pol opened the box and lifted out a jeweled necklace. The craftsmanship was very fine and the jewels sparkled as she moved it.

"It was given to my family during our earliest trades with the Andorians. Since you and Commander Tucker had a great deal to do with the current peace between our people, I thought it fitting that you should have it."

"I am honored, Ambassador."

Hoshi quickly moved to help her put it on. She adjusted the fit three times before she was satisfied. "There, you look even lovelier. I can't wait for Trip to see you." She smiled and turned to Carol. "He's going to pass out when he sees her."

"That would be unfortunate, as the ceremony would have to be postponed," Soval said dryly.

"And they say Vulcans don't have a sense of humor," Hoshi said wryly as she cast a faint smile at Soval.

"Shall we proceed?" Soval offered his arm to T'Pol. She was uncertain what to do but Carol gently placed her arm on top of Soval's.

"That will do. Then you just let him guide you down the aisle to Trip."

T'Pol nodded to Carol. "My thanks." The other woman smiled at her. Then the small group left the room to begin the ceremony.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you stop fidgeting!" Malcolm hissed.

Trip was never comfortable in dress uniform and, with all eyes on him, he felt even less comfortable now. He glanced over at Travis, who was working the controls for the two recorders and frowned. He hoped Travis would edit out some of his fidgeting. It's not like he was nervous. Well, not about getting married anyway. Maybe a bit nervous that he'd forget his lines. They'd opted to simple state their vows, rather than have the Captain read them first and then ask them to repeat them.

Trip looked over at his nephew. "Ya got the rings right?"

Nathan rolled his eyes and glanced up at his father before looking back at Trip. "No I misplaced them since the last time you asked me two minutes ago." But he held up the box for Trip to see.

"Sorry, Nathan, guess I'm getting' a bit punchy."

"S'okay, Uncle Trip. I bet dad was the same way at his wedding."

Trip chuckled as Jamie swatted at his son who pretended to duck away.

Then the music started and everyone turned towards the entrance to the bay. Carol entered first and glided down the aisle, followed by Hoshi. Trip turned to observe Malcolm's breath catch when he saw the young Ensign. Whenever he might have thought was lost in the next second as his eyes fell on T'Pol.

She was absolutely stunning. It took him several moments to realize that Soval was with her. He had expected to her to be wearing an outfit similar to the one she'd worn on Vulcan, but this outfit was more luxurious looking and cut a bit lower, giving it a more sensual look. He was so mesmerized by her that he was almost physically shaken when she reached out to his mind.

_I will assume by your expression that you find the attire pleasing._

Trip nodded and almost spoke aloud before he caught himself.

_You look even more amazing than ever._

_I find you pleasing as well._

_You didn't kiss anyone on yer way did ya._ He couldn't resist teasing her.

_That kiss was to represent that I would have preferred a joining with you. Since that is now about to occur, I would have no cause for such an action._

Trip smiled widely at her. She was standing before him now. He reached out and took her hands in his. They hadn't planned to do that, but it just felt like the right thing to do.

Then the Captain began to speak. "One of the greatest joys of being a Starship Captain is the ability to officiate on occasions such as these. I have to say, when I first introduced the two standing before me now, I never thought I'd be performing their wedding. I was just hoping their interactions wouldn't end in homicide." He paused as the crowd chuckled. "Remind me to tell you all about their first extended away mission planetside if you think I'm joking."

Both Trip and T'Pol turned to look at Archer, who was grinning at them.

"But over the years, I've watched as Trip and T'Pol learned to trust, then respect, then care for each other. I can honestly say that they've found their match in each other. Trip, T'Pol, you made now exchange vows."

A moment of panic hit Trip as he realized this was it, the moment he'd recite his vows to his bond-mate. Then he felt T'Pol's calming presence in his mind and he smiled at her as he gripped her hands more firmly and pulled her a few inches closer.

"T'Pol, I take thee as my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward. To love, honor and cherish, in good times and in bad, and forsaking all others until death parts us. I never thought we'd actually get here. There's been so many obstacles and so much stacked against us. But I wouldn't change it for anything. Yer my everything T'Pol, and I'm honored that you've chosen ta spend yer life with me."

T'Pol nodded slightly and then began her vows. "Trip, I take thee as my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. To love, honor and cherish, in good times and in bad, and forsaking all others until death parts us. I also held doubts that we would be together, but I am extremely pleased to have been wrong. I can no longer imagine a life without you. I am grateful that you did not give up on us and I am deeply honored that you have chosen to remain by my side always."

Trip was trying not to tear up as he looked into T'Pol's eyes. Through the bond he could feel the strength of her love for him, even if it wasn't betrayed in her voice. Then he heard the Captain ask for the rings and Nathan stepped forward and presented them each with a ring to place on the other's finger.

They exchanged rings and the final part of their vows. They were still facing each other and were holding hands again when Trip heard the Captain speak again.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Charles Tucker." He turned to Trip. "Trip, if your wife is agreeable, you may now kiss the bride."

Trip grinned at his Captain and pulled T'Pol closer and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

The audience cheered and Trip took T'Pol's hand and led her down the aisle. They were bombarded with white confetti as they made their way to the mess hall for the reception.

Trip held on to T'Pol's hand as they accepted congratulations from the Starfleet Admiralty and then a large portion of the _Enterprise_ crew. Commodore Jefferies was present as well and pulled Trip aside once the initial wave of congratulatory handshaking was over.

"I have to say, I'm very impressed, Trip. That lifepod you've designed is a thing of beauty."

"Ah, thanks Sir. Now the real question is can we build it and will it live up to the design specifications."

Jefferies chuckled. "Why don't you find out for yourself? We've built two models, just like you suggested. They're waiting in Engineering for you to inspect. I had to get some help with the life-support from your Dr. Phlox and some of the medical staff at Starfleet but I think you'll find they are everything you hoped for."

Trip was stunned. "Yer kiddin'. You really built the thing? Two of 'em?"

Jefferies put his arm around Trip and gave him an affectionate shake. "Think of it as a wedding gift, or as an early baby gift."

Just then Admiral Gardner joined them. "You haven't given away my good news have you?"

"Not yet," Jefferies answered.

Trip felt his heart beginning to beat faster and T'Pol moved to his side.

"Well, Commanders Tucker, it looks like you'll be staying on _Enterprise, _at least for the time being. With the attention you're situation has drawn on Earth, we've decided that your baby stands a better chance at being acclimated to a normal life in the structured environment here on _Enterprise_. This keeps Tucker here in Engineering and T'Pol on board as science advisor. It also keeps the Vulcans happy. They were insistent that once you two are married, or re-married as the case may be, in a Vulcan ceremony, you must be allowed to stay together for one standard year. Since the discovery of the Kir'Shara, the Vulcans are taking their culture very seriously." He paused and offered Trip his hand. "Congratulations, Mr. Tucker."

Trip shook his hand vigorously. "Thank you, Admiral."

Then Gardner nodded to T'Pol, "Mrs. Tucker."

"My thanks as well Admiral Gardner," she responded.

Captain Archer joined them. "I take it you've given them their wedding present from Starfleet."

Gardner nodded to Archer. "Remember Captain, you've stated that you'd make this work. I'm' holding you to that."

Archer laughed and nodded. "Don't worry Admiral, I plan to see that the addition of another Tucker to the crew won't disrupt the ship's functioning." He guided the Admiral off as they continued to talk about ship's business. Jefferies also drifted off, leaving Trip and T'Pol alone for the first time since the wedding.

Trip turned back to T'Pol. "Well, whadya think of the wedding? Better than the last one?"

"After my wedding to Koss I felt a sense of loss and despair. Fortunately, those are not emotions I have associated with this joining, my husband."

Trip felt himself grow flush as T'Pol spoke the word _husband_ to him. He smiled shyly at her. "I felt the same way after a watched you get married ta Koss. Part of me wanted ta stop the wedding all the way up 'till the end. That was about the hardest thing I've ever had ta witness. My heart was breakin' the entire time. I never thought I'd feel like I do now."

T'Pol raised her hand to his face. "To answer your question, I cannot recall a time of greater joy than this, except, of course, the day that Phlox informed us the baby had survived the corrective procedure."

Trip nodded. "Yeah, that day, this day, and the day the baby's born will no doubt be the best days of my life. I just can't believe it. Yer my wife now. _My_ wife." He pulled her to him.

"A very agreeable situation."

Trip laughed at her even tone. "Have I told you lately how much I love ya?"

She tilted her head to look up at him. "Words are unnecessary when your mind is open to mine. However, hearing them spoken aloud is also pleasing." She allowed her arms to slip around him. "I return your affection." He could see the emotion in her eyes and feel it thought the bond.

_Yep, one of the happiest days of my life. Only thing better will be the day the baby is born._

The End (well almost) :)

A/N: Okay, I don't really like T'Pol being called "Mrs. Tucker" because she's Vulcan. But I'm guessing people, especially StarFleet Admirals, won't think about that right away. So I used it in my story, even though I don't really care for it.


	15. Epilogue

**Only You Epilogue **

By Athena

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Star Trek: Enterprise is the property of Paramount

Summary: As Pon Farr approaches for T'Pol she has to make some choices regarding her relationship with Trip. Of course nothing goes as expected and Trip and T'Pol must decide how to proceed with their relationship.  
Spoilers: all the way through the end of Daedalus and AU after that.

Authors Note: Baby has arrived!

Epilogue 

Trip gave his wife a look of annoyance. "Ya said 15 minutes ago that I could hold her in 15 minutes. So it's my turn."

T'Pol continued to hold their baby girl and showed no sign of any intention to relinquish her. Her eyes never left her daughter as she replied, "You said you were going to record a message to your family. I suggest you do so now. Once the message is complete you may hold the baby."

"I was under the impression that in Vulcan couples the wife has to obey the wishes of her husband," Trip's tone was sardonic but his annoyance was starting to grow.

"You are not Vulcan, therefore, that custom does not apply."

"Okay, how about the fact that I'm acting first officer now?"

"I doubt Starfleet would consider your request to hold the baby a matter of ship's business."

"T'Pol!"

"Record the message and you may hold her."

"Yeah, and by then she'll be hungry again and I'll have ta give her back." Trip knew he sounded whiny. How could one tiny baby have turned two rational, mature, intelligent adults into people acting like kids fighting over a toy? "I'm on to you you know."

T'Pol merely regarded him silently for a moment before returning her attention to their sleeping child.

Trip shrugged his shoulders and gave up. He went to the desk and picked up a PADD to begin recording the message.

"Hey Mom and Dad. Your grandaugher was born last night. She was born at 21:42 and she weighed seven pounds and one ounce. Since she's a girl ya already know we named her T'Mir Elizabeth Tucker. The Vulcans'll call her T'Mir but ta us she'll be Lizzie. She's beautiful, just like her mom. She's got a lot of dark hair, unlike her namesake, who was bald for a year if I remember correctly. She's also got blue eyes. I know they might not stay blue but T'Pol says Vulcan babies are born with their permanent eye color so I'm hoping they'll stay blue. I'm sendin' ya some pictures. The first few are close-ups of Lizzie and the last two are of Lizzie and T'Pol sleeping." He paused as T'Pol shot him a disapproving look. He just smiled at her as he continued, "T'Pol got ta hold her for a while until Phlox took her to clean her up and check her vitals and all. I did get ta cut the cord but after Phlox was done examining her and wrapping her up, Jon came in and Phlox handed Lizzie ta him. So I didn't get ta hold her until Jon decided ta giver her ta me. I mean, I'm only her _father_ after all and I'm the fourth person ta get ta hold my own child."

He was shaking his head at the recollection. "Anyway, she's got a real good set of lungs on her. She's strong too. I'll have ta tell ya about my first attempt ta change her when we see ya next. It's not like I've never changed a baby before, but I had both Phlox and Jon laughing at me. Phlox says she's not old enough to control her responses ta stimulus but I swear she kicks when I sing ta her. I used ta play this game with her where I'd tickle her feet through T'Pol's belly and she'd kick my hand. Well, I'd sing ta her while we played like that and now when I sing ta her she kicks her feet. I know Phlox thinks I'm crazy but I know she remembers me playin' with her."

He walked over and ran a hand through T'Pol's hair before continuing, "we can't wait for you ta meet Lizzie. We'll be returning ta Earth in just over a month and the Captain is givin' us a few weeks leave so we'll get ta spend some time with you all. By then I'm sure I'll have the whole changing thing down. I'm an engineer after all." He chuckled as he recalled his first attempt. "Give our love ta the rest of the family. Take care and we'll see ya soon." He stopped the recording and put the pad down.

"Now can I hold her?" His exasperation must have won her over because T'Pol lifted the baby so Trip could take her.

He'd only been holding her for a few moments when the door chimed. Trip walked to the door and opened it to allow Hoshi and Malcolm to enter. As soon as Trip turned to greet his guests, Hoshi scooped Lizzie right out of his arms.

Trip scowled at her. "Hey, aren't ya supposed ta ask before stealing someone's baby?"

Hoshi shot him a mischievous grin. "Is that any way to talk to someone offering free baby sitting anytime you ask?" She then turned her attention back to Lizzie and began humming softly to the sleeping child.

"Well, I guess I could charge a babysitting toll for anyone that wants ta hold Lizzie." He smiled at Malcolm.

"I'd love to be able to oblige you Trip, but I don't have any real experience taking care of babies," his friend stated regretfully.

Hoshi moved closer to Malcolm and held Lizzie up, indicating he should take her. She helped to gently transfer the sleeping baby into Malcolm's arms. "Don't worry, Lieutenant, we can babysit together." She smiled up at Malcolm, who blushed slightly.

"Yes, that would be okay I suppose."

Trip chuckled under his breath, drawing a stern look from Malcolm. Trip wiped his hand over his mouth in an attempted to hide his smile. Malcolm took an interest in the recently installed baby bassinette, which also doubled as a lifepod for little Lizzie.

"So this is the design that has Starfleet Engineering so excited?" Malcolm asked.

Trip proudly patted the lifepod. "Yep, Commodore Jefferies had them whip this up from the schematics I sent him. It's designed ta keep Lizzie safe from just about anything, including the ship blowing up." He grinned widely.

"I guess it pays to be the child of the ship's Chief Engineer. I assume they'll be making a slightly larger version for use by Starfleet personnel."

Trip shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose. I don't really care what they do with the schematics as long as I get ta keep Lizzie safe."

Malcolm chuckled softly. "A bet Starfleet is just waiting for your next miraculous feat of engineering. Now that you're a father you'll likely be coming up with all sorts of gadgets for Lizzie that Starfleet can capitalize on."

"Maybe that's one of the reasons Starfleet is letting Lizzie stay," Hoshi said as she moved to take Lizzie back from Malcolm.

The baby was starting to stir but Hoshi rocked her and hummed to her softly and she quieted down.

"You appear to be quite skilled with children," T'Pol remarked to Hoshi.

"Well, I love kids, especially babies. I hope to have a few of my own someday," she replied wistfully.

Trip shot an impish grin at Malcolm and raised an eyebrow. Malcolm frowned at him in response.

"You two should definitely babysit for us real soon. That way Lizzie will get used to ya and you'll both get ta see what havin' a baby is like." He kept is tone casual but he couldn't hide a smirk from Malcolm when Hoshi was turned away.

"How often does she eat?" Hoshi asked T'Pol.

"At the moment she appears to wish to feed every three hours. In fact I believe that she is hungry now." Lizzie had started to cry when T'Pol began to speak.

Trip rolled his eyes. "Yep, I knew it. Now she's hungry again and I only got to hold her for a few seconds."

Hoshi handed Lizzie to T'Pol and helped her arrange the pillows for feeding.

Trip glanced over at Malcolm. "Ya staying?"

Malcolm seemed to realize that Hoshi and T'Pol were about to start feeding Lizzie and he started for the door. "No, I think I'll take my leave for now. Congratulations on a very lovely daughter."

"Wait, I'll go with you," Hoshi called to Malcolm and stood up to leave. "Congratulations both of you. She's beautiful. Just like her parents." Then she smiled down at Lizzie one last time before joining Malcolm and leaving.

T'Pol then began to feed Lizzie and Trip sat down on the bed and gently stroked the top of his daughter's head as she ate.

"She really is beautiful," he said and then lifted his eyes to meet T'Pol's. "Yer both beautiful."

"A fact you must remember when we are both suffering from lack of sleep and she persists in crying."

"Hey, I remember when my sister Lizzie was a baby. I knew what we were in for the day you told me you were pregnant. I'm still thrilled ta have her." He leaned forward and kissed T'Pol's forehead tenderly. "Thanks darlin', she's the greatest gift you could have given me."

"Actually, if you review the mechanics involved in her conception, it is you who gave the gift to me."

Trip chuckled. "Well I had the easy part. You carried her for nearly ten months and you endured half a day of labor on top of that."

"Indeed."

Trip smiled at his wife. "So that's why I said thanks."

Lizzie finished eating and made a small noise before nuzzling into her mother and drifting off to sleep. T'Pol laid back and closed her eyes and soon she was asleep as well.

Trip contemplated picking up his daughter, but he reached for the camera instead. He snapped a few pictures then pulled the cover over his sleeping family. He knew he should probably get some rest himself but he couldn't tear his eyes away from T'Pol and Lizzie. They'd been through a lot and to make it this far and there were times he still couldn't believe that T'Pol was his wife and they had a beautiful daughter together. If there was anything better in life Trip couldn't imagine what that might be as he sat there admiring the two most precious things in his life and thanking what powers that be that all the twists and turns in his life had lead him to this moment.

Fins.

A/N: Okay that's the end. Please let me know what you thought of the story. I don't currently have any plans to write again, but you should never say never I guess. Thank you for your feedback. :)


End file.
